Diablo y Vampiro
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Tsukune Vapula comienza a estudiar en la academia Youkai, tiene la meta de formar la nobleza mas fuerte pero tendrá retos que cumplir contra enemigos y grandes aventuras ademas deberá de prevenir que una guerra que podría asolar el mundo de inicio. Junto a su nobleza el no estará solo para cumplir con su meta de ser un Maou y derrotar a todos sus enemigos. Diablo!Tsukune harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Diablo y Vampiro. **

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece sino a su creador como igual Rosario+Vampire.**

**Advierto enseguida, hasta ahora solamente he terminado de ver la primera parte del manga de Rosario Vampire, ósea la segunda temporada me falta por terminar, esto es solo un prologo de toda las cosas, quiero ver como lo reciben y tal antes de profundizarme más en el fic. Este es un fic con un Tsukune diablo así que tendrá un pasado diferente y su personalidad será casi parecida al canon pero con cambios obvios. Esto es un Harem definitivamente y por sobre toda las cosas las sagas serán mas emocionaste que en el manga. Así que disfruten y comenten.**

* * *

_Mi voluntad y mi destino._

Tsukune puede ser un diablo pero a veces sentía que no lo era.

_-¡es una desgracia! ¡Otro desperdicio nacido del clan Vapula!_

_-¡Mira como termino el hijo del rey Bael! ¡Ni siquiera puede producir poder demoniaco como los otros niños!_

_-¡Malditos! ¡El clan vapula esta malditos!_

Se dice que los Diablos son seres de males y depravación. Seres de completo odio. Tsukune sabia del odio. Lo conocía muy bien. Pero él no era malvado. El sabía que él era puro.

_-….Nephula….querido…lo siento por darte un heredero sin tu habilidad, es mi culpa—_

_-No. No lo es. No es culpa de nadie. Tsukune ni siquiera tiene la culpa._

_-¿Querido?_

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué fuera a atacarte como un loco y dañarte a ti como a mi hijo? ¡Qué locura es esa! ¡Ustedes son mis preciosos! ¡Mis seres más queridos! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo dañaría a mis seres amados?!_

_-….Yo…querido…sigh….oh dios querido…yo pensé que…que tu—_

_-¿Qué iba a actuar como el padre de Sairaorg? Mi amor, aun con décadas de estar casados ¿piensas tan mal de mí?_

_-….oh lo siento Nephula…lo siento en verdad…_

_-He visto las horribles cosas que mi hermana Misla y el pequeño Sairaorg han tenido que pasar porque el rey Bael los expulso de la familia, no soy un desalmado ¿y que si mi hijo Tsukune no tiene los poderes Vapula de control de leones? Aun tiene una buena cantidad de poder demoniaco, no hay mucha perdida._

_-oh querido…. ¡gracias! ¡Gracias por no odiar a Tsukune! ¡Gracias mi amor! ¡Gracias!_

_-Tranquila querida. Nunca pensé menos de mi hijo. Dejen que los otros hablen, dejen que critiquen, dejen que murmuren porque mi hijo les demostrara lo contrario. El les demostrara que él es un ser superior. Al igual que Sairaorg. Tsukune será extraordinario._

Su padre creyó en el. El no le tiro como el rey Bael por su falta de poder. Y cuando escucho sus palabras se motivo como nunca. El entreno con su primo Sairaorg, ambos rechazados por los otros sangre puras, congeniaron bien, fueron un equipo perfecto, entrenaban como locos y tenían grandes ambiciones. Ser los más fuertes. Eran diablos pero eran puros. No había malicia en sus metas pero eran poderosas metas. Ser los futuros Maous. Ser los más fuertes.

_-¡imposible! _

_-¡Si, es cierto, resulta ser que el inútil heredero de la casa Vapula tenia poderes únicos! ¡El heredo los perdidos poderes del clan Murmur!_

_-¡Eso es imposible, tienes que estar jodiendo! ¡¿El mismo clan Murmur que tenia poderes que podían competir con los de los Bael, Belial, Marbas y Phenex?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?! ¡Esa casa es extinta!_

_-Se vio en el árbol genealógico, la esposa del jefe del clan vapula, Aoko Vapula de soltera Shaz tiene ancestro del clan Murmur. Nadie puede creer que el que fue considerado otro inútil tiene los poderes de necromancías perdido del clan Murmur. _

_-Bueno, ahora es útil ¿no? ¡Porque antes era un bueno para nada hahahaha!_

_-Ni que lo digas._

Cuando se supo sobre sus poderes del clan Murmur, Tsukune se sintió asqueado. Ya en ese tiempo había descubierto lo fuerte que era su primo, Sairaorg le había superado a pasos agigantados. Un solo de sus puños podría matarlo y él seguía entrenando aun mas a cada momento, volviéndose mas y mas fuerte, era una inspiración como una meta a superar, por lo tanto veía que tenía que derrotarlo con sus propias habilidades físicas pero…con esos poderes perdidos del clan Murmur, se sintió enfermo, asqueroso, un tramposo y mas….no quería ese poder….no lo deseaba….

_-Tsukune. Trato de entender tu frustración, si yo estuviera en tu lugar estaría molesto, si yo tuviera el poder de destrucción así de de repente y ser tratado como la realeza aun después de todo el sufrimiento que mi y yo hemos pasado me daría una sensación de asco. Entiendo perfectamente que—_

_-¡no, no es eso! ¡Sairaorg! ¡Eres mi primo, te veo como mi ídolo, mi igual, mi amigo! ¡Juramos que juntos seriamos Maous usando solo nuestro propio poder físico pero ahora tengo un poder especial y me siento tan asqueado por eso! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo para ti, Sairaorg, tu mas que yo mereces un nuevo poder! ¡Eso es lo que me molesta!_

_-Y es por eso que tú mereces usar este poder. Porque entiendo que tú no eres como los otros. Tú tienes honor, tienes dedicación, tienes humildad y es por ello que con este poder serás poderosos. Y aun cuando me molesta decirlo, tú no eres adecuado para mi entrenamiento pero eso no quieres decir que no tienes un modo propio para volverte fuerte, Tsukune._

_-¡Pero Sairaorg…! ¡No quiero ser como los otros! ¡Quiero ser como tú!_

_-Es ese pensamiento que me convence que no serás un arrogante tonto como los otros, Tsukune pero esa es la cosa, no eres yo primo, eres tú, tú tienes que encontrar el modo de volverte fuerte y negarte ese poder, esa parte de ti mismo no es saludable. Tienes que encontrar tu propio modo y cuando lo tengas te volverás poderoso. Usa todo lo que tienes primo, me ofendería que no dieras todo en tu entrenamiento y aun cuando puedo suponer que no te gusta lo que trae tus poderes Murmur, es malo que no sea todo. _

_-….Darlo todo…..je….como dijo tía Misla… "si tienes brazos y piernas entonces entrena porque aun tienes poder aun cuando otros lo niegue"…tengo poder, tengo que usar este poder….mi meta es ser maou y por ello tengo que usar todo ¿cierto?_

_-Si Tsukune. Me agrada que me tomes en cuenta pero no quiero que mi primo, rival, compañero y mejor amigo no de todo. Usa tu poder, úsalo y vuélvete fuerte._

Tsukune ignoro las dulces e hipócritas palabras de los otros por ser usuario del poder Murmur, ignoro todas las falsas amistades y falsas jugarretas de otras familias, el siguió adelante, entreno con todo su corazón, rompió hasta el limite su cuerpo y siguió haciendo mas y mas. El y Sairaorg demostraron que aun con ser diablos, eran puros, eran fuertes, eran únicos, eran especiales y por sobre todas las cosas…eran el futuro.

_-Me alegro que estés bien, Sairaorg. A mí me molesta que tuvieras que haber llegado al extremo de haber matado a tu medio hermano…..odio en verdad que hayas llegado a eso para ser el nuevo heredero de la casa Bael….de todas forma, siento tu dolor, primo._

_-….Nunca quise llegar a eso, solamente quería derrotarlo y recuperar mi posición como heredero de la casa Bael…nunca espero que mi medio hermano menor intentara matarme a mis espaldas._

_-Quizás sea porque se sabe lo fuertes que eres además no olvidemos como de acaramelado eres con tu reina, Kuisha. _

_-La cosa no es así._

_-Por favor, ya he escuchado que ya están en un matrimonio arreglado, tu medio hermano sabia que incluso antes de que puedas ser capaz de desafiar la posición de un maou ya tendrías un heredero o dos de la casa Bael y cuando suceda el jamás tendrá esa posición. Fue un estúpido…..aunque matar a un hermano, siendo un imbécil o no, es doloroso…. ¿estás bien, primo?_

_-Descuida. El jamás fue mi hermano. Tú eres para mí un hermano, Tsukune._

_-Gracias Sairaorg…...de todas forma aparte de la muerte de tu hermano, toda la cosa resulto bien, ahora nadie puede molestarte por ser de nuevo heredero de la casa Bael y así seguirá hasta que tengas un heredero, así que los cercanos a tu padre te molestaran para que des la posición._

_-Si…..aunque debo de tener cuidado._

_-Es cierto. Después de todo tu padre es un bastardo. Entonces ¿Qué harás ahora?_

_-Iré al mundo humano. Comenzare a formar mi nobleza…. ¿quieres venir?_

_-Claro. Quizás ahí encuentro algo divertido. Después de todo amo ir al mundo humano._

Pasaron años para ellos dos, se volvieron tan fuertes y valerosos que fueron conocidos como "los dos diablos jóvenes más fuertes", "el dúo invencible" y otros títulos más ridículos. Eran fuertes y talentosos simplemente porque entrenaban al límite a diferencias de la otra sangre puras perdedores. Eran tan únicos que sus Evil Pieces lo demostraban, eran más resistentes de los usuales y podían reencarnar a otros seres con el coste menos de lo que otros tienen que dar. Aunque Tsukune podía decir, con orgullo cabe decir, que su primo era más fuerte que él, después de todo un tipo que hacia ceniza una pared de piedra con su puño no es normal. Y más cuando en su viaje en el mundo humano Sairaorg formo una poderosa nobleza aunque…Tsukune…

_¡POW!_

_-¡AY! ¡JODER TSUKUNE! ¡¿PORQUE ME PEGAS?! ¡¿NO VES QUE ESTOY OCUPADO?!_

_-¡SI, SE ESO! ¡VEO QUE QUIERES UNIR A TU NOBLEZA A UNA LONGINUS CONSCIENTE PERO NO SEASS MEMO! ¡USA TU PIEZA DE MUTANTE JODER! ¡NO DESPERDICIES SEITE PIEZAS!_

_-¡PERO…!_

_-¡LA PIEZA MUTANTE, SAIRAORG!_

_-Ugh….ok, ya que…_

Si, tuvo que golpearlo para que usara estratégicamente una pieza mutante para el león Regulus del Sacred Gear tipo Longinus Regulus nemea, ósea, si no hubiera intervenido de seguro Sairaorg había desperdiciado siete piezas para solo un ser que de seguro ni usaría correctamente en una batalla de ratings game. Tsukune en cambio se la paso mirando el mundo humano, viendo sus gentes, sus buenas y malas acciones, sus pecados como también sus buenas acciones. Se sintió tan fascinado por ellos. Por lo tanto no formo su nobleza a diferencia de su primo, el sentía que el tiempo para formar su nobleza vendría con el tiempo así que no se molesto con ello y esa oportunidad seria cuando a su quince años vino una invitación a un evento en especial.

-¿Academia Youkai?-Pregunto confundido un joven de cabello castaño y ojos plateados con el nombre de Tsukune Vapula, el estaba en la oficina de la sede principal de relaciones públicas del mundo infernal del lado diablo, frente a él se encontraba dos de los Yodai o cuatros Maous, Serafall Leviathan y Falbium Asmodeo quienes le habían explicado una situación en particular. Entonces Serafall con un tono alegre volvió a hablar.

-Exacto. Veras la facción Ayashi han estado en malos términos con nosotros durante épocas antiguas, simplemente porque tenemos una filosofía sumamente cercana a los humanos y he tratado por mucho tiempo para tener una mejor relación…fracasando horriblemente….en serio, he tratado de ser una buena diplomática y nunca ha funcionado ¿Qué he hecho mal, Fal-chan?

-Pff….pues como cuando quiste darle una paliza a Tenmei Mikogami simplemente porque se parecía a un exorcista y ni me hagas decirte el incidente del pan tostado de la reunión del 67…oh que cansado estoy…

-¡mph! ¡Te dije mil veces que no menciones ese incidente!

-Calla mujer….quiero echarme una siesta pero nooooo, ahora tengo que estar aquí contigo para evitar que termines diciendo algo que no es o que no llegues al punto….maldita sea con todo este trabajo…

\- _Y estos son mis líderes y quienes deseo superar. Con razón la gente me apoya tanto….yo no puedo ser peor que estos dos…_

-¡¿Qué estas pensando, Tsu-kun?!

-¡nada señora Leviathan!...solo eh….pensando en sobre lo de que me estaba diciendo.

-¿eh? Oh si, como decía, finalmente de mucha discusión y tal por fin se hizo una alianza con la facción Ayashi, bueno una mas amistosa que una verdadera alianza, nos damos pequeñas ayudas e información pero si viene una gran guerra ya se verá si es que si o no nos ayudamos mutuamente.

-El punto de todo esto, chico, es que para fomentar mas la relación entre esta alianza es que se enviara a un joven diablo a una de la institución mas importante de los Ayashi por mientras uno de mis subordinados tomara a un heredero de una familia de monstruo notable para mostrar nuestro querido mundo.

-En total como esa cosa de clases de intercambios que usualmente los humanos hacen ¿no?

-Exacto. Tú eras a la academia youkai y cursaras ahí sin problemas, se tiene reglas como las cuales que ahí estarás por tu propia seguridad, por lo tanto si hay intentos de asesinatos entonces desgraciadamente no podemos responder pero eso es va igual a los otros estudiantes, por lo que puedes defenderte.

-Por eso Tsu-kun, fuiste escogido porque eres lo suficientemente poderoso para defenderte. La otra opción era Sairaorg y Seekvaira pero como sabes, sus posiciones como herederos son….mas especiales.

-_Son de los clanes de reyes y duques, obvios que son importantes pero ah, ella no menciono a Sona, Zephidor o Rias…claro, que favoritismo, Tsk, como siempre con señor Lucifer y señora Leviathan. _Y puedo suponer que como mis padres tienen un nuevo hijo quien ha mostrado promesa de heredar el poder clan Murmur entonces si me pasa algo entonces no hay gran pérdida para mi clan ¿me equivoco?

-eh….si-Dijo Falbium con una cara de aburrimiento sin igual. Sin importarle que en la cara de Tsukune le había dicho que si el moría no iba a importar en lo absoluto. Tsukune solo se limito a fruncir el ceño manteniéndose callado. Eran diablos, no era santos, el ya estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, menos mal que él no tiene que llegar a hacer tales barbaridades, el era diferente y así lo prefiere. Serafall siguió sonriendo a Tsukune, igual al que Falbium, no le interesaba al parecer en cómo estaba tirando a los lobos a Tsukune, el joven vapula lo acepto así, si fuera Sona de seguro Serafall habría protestado pero no lo era así que él le tocaba aguantarse,. De todos modos él pensó en la academia youkai y llego a una idea tentadora para él.

-Bueno, si voy a esta academia ¿puedo invitar a algunos de los Yokai de ahí para que formen parte de mi nobleza? _En solo dos años será la reunión de los herederos y tengo que tener una buena nobleza para impresionar a los ancianos. Con Yokais en mi nobleza de seguro daré una buena impresión. _

-¡Por supuesto! En vista que te estamos enviando a un lugar tomando de tu tiempo he arreglado con los líderes de la facción Ayashi para que tengas la oportunidad de invitar a otros Yokais para tu nobleza aunque había un requisito y ese es el uso de contratos por escritos.

-…bueno, voy a adivinar….cuando dices contratos ¿quieres que esos contratos que se escriben cosas, cierto?

-Exacto. Estos contratos serán usados por quienes serán invitados a tu nobleza en el cual el sujeto mencionado firma para que sepa que él se unió con su total razonamiento y consentimiento a tu nobleza. Se teme que engañes a otros para que lo hagan, como engaños o chantaje y tal.

-…..Yo no haría eso.

-Bueno, ellos no lo saben.

-….pero ¿Qué pasa si es alguien que murió o es alguien que me reto y que deseo tenerlo en mi nobleza? No lo sé, hay mucha situación en donde personas pueden ser parte de mi nobleza y—

-Ya se ha arreglado eso, si se llega a eso entonces cuando tu nueva pieza este consciente entonces tiene que firmar el contrato dando consentimiento que estará en tu nobleza por voluntad propia. Si no lo haces, algo que no puedes obligarlo, entonces el revivido será enviado a su hogar de procedencia y será marcado con un sello por Aju-chan (Ajuka) haciéndole un diablo independiente pero que no estará afiliado a nuestra facción.

-Lo veo difícil.

-Tuve que discutir mucho, Tsu-kun, tuve que ceder a mucho. De todos modos se que vas a formar una poderosa nobleza, te aseguro que So-tan y los otros te llevan por delante hihihi.

-¿_No puedo ser el único que encuentra la obsesión de esta mujer con su hermana muy extraña?_...bueno, entonces señor Asmodeo, señora Leviathan ¿Cuándo parto?

-Oh, pues, te vas….ya.

-…..Ok. Solo dame—

* * *

**Un día después.**

-…varios días….les dije varios días pero de verdad dijo ya. Y es uno de mis lideres…..me sorprende que aun no hayamos caído al caos….de todas forma ¿con que esto es la academia youkai?..._ok, soy un diablo y todo eso pero por todo lo bueno de los maou ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan cliché con el tema fúnebre?_-Tsukune pensó con una mueca en su rostro mirando la escuela que parecía una parodia de esas mansiones embrujadas. Wow, no muy sutil en verdad. Bueno, al menos no todo ha sido malo hasta ahora, el conductor del autobús que le trajo ahí era una persona interesante, Tsukune siendo un diablo se sintió intimidado por el conductor y ya haber percibido que no era un peligro para el quiso saber cómo podría ser tan intimidante como ese conductor. Sería muy útil.

-¡CUIDADO!

-¿Mmm? Espera—

¡POOM!

-Coff…ouch... ¿que fue hecho?...ouch... ¿mmm? ¿Qué me golpeo?-Se pregunto Tsukune sobándose la cabeza por el tremendo golpe, el se irguió y miro el causante de su caída tratándose de una hermosa chica de cabello rosa que vestía el uniforme femenino de la academia youkai, Tsukune parpadeo ante lo hermosa que era la chica y eso es decir mucho que él ha conocido grandes bellezas como su tía Misla como también a la reina del señor Lucifer, Grayfia, pero podía decir que esta chica era hermosa. El volvió a parpadear cuando noto que la chica había hablado y el no había escuchado-…eh….lo siento pero ¿Qué dijiste?

-Oh, pues pregunte si estás bien, lo siento por el golpe, bueno había avisado antes pero supongo que no me habías escuchado bien. De todas forma disculpa por atropellarte, yo….-Repentinamente la joven pelirrosa se detuvo mirando al rostro de Tsukune o más bien seria que estaba viendo al vacio y casi inconscientemente comenzó a acercarse a Tsukune invadiendo su espacio personal. Francamente él se puso nervioso, el era muy tímido con las chicas y en su caso actual esta chica le estaba poniendo de los nervios y más en cómo se estaba acercando a… ¿su cuello?-….si….este aroma….parece….delicioso…

-Espera ¿Qué?

¡CHU!

-¡Uyauch! ¡Me…estas mordiendo…! ¡No…espera…..me estas chupando la sangre!-Grito histéricamente Tsukune mientras la chica que actualmente se estaba dando un festín con su sangre aspiraba el mencionado liquido y….gemía profundamente. Si no fuera por el dolor de su cuello y la incomodidad del asunto, Tsukune se habría sonrojado y había experimentado un _levantamiento de carpa_ en sus pantalones ante tal prohibido sonido. Y lo peor es que…los gemidos crecían en volumen. Con dificultad, tomando en cuenta la fuerza de la chica, logro separar a la desconocida de él lo cual causo que ella soltara un quejido entre confusión como de anhelo. Okay, eso es sumamente raro-¡¿Qué te pasa, mujer?! ¡¿Andas por ahí mordiéndole el cuello de desconocidos sin pena alguna?! ¡Tu…espera….tu eres…!

-¿eh?,... ¿Qué paso….yo no…?...espera…. ¡eh! ¡Oh dios lo siento mucho! ¡Yo…yo…! ¡Yo no supe….yo no quería….! ¡Lo siento mucho! Es que tu…tu aroma me atrajo tanto. Lo siento pero es que yo…soy una vampiro-Respondió la joven con una sonrisa de felicidad aunque se mostraba apenada y tímida. Tsukune parpadeo, un vampiro, él la miro con cuidado tomando nota los colmillos suavemente alargados, los ojos levemente con brillo antinaturales y su piel era levemente pálida, la apariencia en realidad no concordaba ya que debería de ser más pronunciada esas características además que sus ojos debían de ser de color rojo pero se recordó que ya se le había alertado de antemano que en la academia youkai tienen la regla sobre que la verdadera apariencia de los Youki tienen que mantenerse oculta.

-¿eres un vampiro? ¿en serio?-Lo veía difícil, la chica era como un ángel a su parecer y eso iba en contra de todo lo que se sabía de los vampiros, orgullos, arrogantes, snob, atrasados, despostas y demás, eran una de la raza más fuerte del mundo aunque no tan fuerte, un vampiro normal tendría el nivel de un diablo de clase alta pero considerando que es usual que los diablos no ponen mucho empeño en entrenamiento y se centran usando su poder demoniaco base, por ello entonces se ve como el nivel es disparejo entre diablos y vampiros pero en total los vampiros no son los más fuertes del mundo sobrenatural pero creen que lo son por lo cual se la pasan creyéndose la gran cosa aun cuando sus números son muy bajos. Esta chica no actuaba como un vampiro común. Y eso le llamo la atención sumamente. La pelirrosa ya en sus cabales se levanto repentinamente y con la cara roja comenzó a inclinarse a Tsukune repetidas veces.

-¡lo siento en verdad! Fue sin querer, de verdad no quería molestarte. Yo sufro de anemia y pues tu….tu olor me atrajo y no pude evitarlo-Confeso con un rubor tremendo la joven, confesar esa verdad era vergonzosa para ella pero era cierto, el aroma de este chico era tan intoxicarte, olía a poder y…bueno, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero cuando olía su fragancia se le venía a la mente un escenario raro, un cementerio en medio de una noche con muchas nubes que dejaban caer un millar de relámpagos. Raro si pero no por menos era atrayente. Tsukune suspiro mientras se ponía de pie y levantando una ceja se acerco a la chica.

-Bueno, si bebiste de mi sangre supongo que merezco saber tu nombre ¿Cuál es?

-¡oh! Bueno, mi nombre es Moka Akashiya ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Tsukune Vapula, heredero del clan vapula de los 72 pilares.

-¿Pilares?

-Oh…no importa, después te explico. Entonces supongo que tenemos que ir a la escuela ¿quieres ir conmigo?

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?... ¿Cómo….como amigos?

-¿amigos?-Pregunto en cambio Tsukune confundido a la pregunta tímida de Moka, Tsukune en realidad nunca tuvo un amigo, el y Sairaorg fueron pairas o en el caso de Tsukune decidió ser un parias porque sabía que los amigos que una vez tendría serian unos hipócritas que antes de que se supiera de sus poderes del clan Murmur le criticaban y le repudiaban por su falta de habilidad del poder de su clan.

El no era amigo de Sona o Rias o los otros herederos, snobs arrogantes o mocosos malcriados creídos que no eran buenos para ser considerados amigos. Para él quien podía llamar un amigo era Sairaorg pero él era su primo, el nunca ha tenido un amigo real antes, tener uno era algo que veía para su nobleza. Quizás esta chica sea la indicada para ser su reina. Después de todo era sumamente raro, realmente extraño, que haya vampiros en una nobleza en el mundo infernal, en realidad solo había tres caos con uno estando en el grupo de Rias Gremory, otro en el de Roygun Belphegor y el ultimo en la nobleza de Seekvaira Agares. El no haría como los otros diablos que usarían engaños u otros trucos sucios, el diría su intención desde el inicio y trabajaría desde ahí para ganarse la confianza de esta chica, Moka, para que se convierta en su reina o en otra posición en su nobleza dependiendo de cómo vas las cosas. Después de todo, prefiere que su nobleza sea compuesta por subordinados de buenas ganas además tenia esas reglas que cumplir por lo que solamente la honestidad era el camino para crear su nobleza.

-Claro que seremos amigos. Vamos, puede ser que se nos hace tarde-Dijo Tsukune con una sonrisa suave y tímida mientras moka se alegraba por el pensamiento de que ella ya no estará más sola y por fin tendrá un amigo. Agarrando la mano de Tsukune, moka salió corriendo hablando a por mil al diablo que se reía entre dichoso como incomodo tanto por lo abierto que era el vampiro como también incomodo porque no era usual recibir contacto de personas ajenas a él. De igual forma así ambos partieron a la academia youkai hablando de muchas cosas en el camino.

* * *

**Un tiempo después.**

-Disculpe profesora…eh….nos perdimos por los pasillos. Lamentamos haber llegado tarde-Dijo Moka con una sonrisa penosa entrando al salón de clase junto a Tsukune que seguía a la vampiro con mirando a todos los estudiantes con análisis, pudo detectar uno que otro con auras notables que demostraban que tenían talento aunque será difícil para hacerlo relucir, tenía dos años para encontrar a los miembros de su nobleza y hacerlos fuertes, ya había visto las bestias que habían en la nobleza de Sairaorg y los talentosos miembros de la nobleza de Rias, necesitaba a los mejores.

-Oh tranquilos, esto suele suceder. Adelante y preséntense a sus compañeros-Indico la profesora Shizuka Nekonome con una sonrisa cantarina a Moka y a Tsukune aunque para el diablo oculto para todos excepto para el heredero de la casa vapula, la mujer Nekomata observo a Tsukune con leve frialdad y análisis antes de adoptar su expresión lúdico de costumbre. Ella y todos los maestros de la escuela sabían del diablo que iba estudiar con ellos, debían de ser cautelosos con él y vigilarlo, Nekonome había comprobado con su intuición sobre el chico diablo y encontró que era una persona honesta pero sumamente poderoso. En verdad ella aun le costaba sonreír como si nada cuando gotas de sudor le caía por su cuello. Sus instintos gatunos le gritaban que era un desastre natural mortal andante-_…definitivamente este año será algo interesante ¿quizás le hago miembro del club de periodismo? Si mis instintos son correctos quizás este año nadie molestar a los miembros de mi club, quien sabe ¿será posible este chico que cause la diferencia y derrote a todos los malos?_

A los lejos algunas personas sintieron raramente miedo.

-¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Moka Akashiya, es un gusto conocerlos-Se presento la joven vampiro con una sonrisa inocente y ganadora que hizo que casi todos los varones y raramente una buena parte de las mujeres de la habitación se iluminaran por la belleza de Moka. Tsukune sonrió levemente ante las palabras y aptitud de su nueva conocida, definitivamente hará lo que sea para que ella se convierta en su reina, su instinto le decía que tenía que hacerlo. No puede ser tan difícil ¿cierto?

Pobre idiota, si supiera.

Aunque interiormente frunció el ceño por dos razones, una de ellas es que había un tipo que parecía un pendenciero que veía de mala manera a Moka, sabía que ese tipo haría algo, Meh, no se preocupaba por ello, acabara con él en un instante, lo segundo que le traía con cuidado seria ¿Qué pasa con la aptitud de Moka? Era sumamente una personalidad exquisita pero no era la esperada para un vampiro. Algo estaba raro en todo eso, era una personalidad verdadera, no había nada oculto pero es eso que le traía con cuidado, el tendría que averiguar que sucedía pero el tenia tiempo, Moka podrá revelarlo con cuidado cuando se conozcan correctamente. Al final como muchas veces a pensando para sí mismo, Tsukune reconoce que el no es un diablo típico, era muy puro en verdad. El entonces ve que la clase entera le miraba esperando sus palabras, muchos chicos le fruncía el ceño solamente por su cercanía a Moka, era cierto a sus puntos de vista, el era en apariencia un chico ordinario de cabello castaño y ojos plateados aburridos con lo único salvable ser tener un buen cuerpo físico ¿Cómo puede este chico estar junto a la hermosa y exótica Moka Akashiya? Tsukune sonrió salvaje mentalmente. El tenía su especialidad y eso es demostrarles a todos lo equivocados que estaban en pensar mal de él. El les demostraría porque le llaman el segundo diablo joven más poderoso del todo el mundo infernal y quien algún día será un futuro Maou. Tsukune con una sonrisa inocentemente falsa pero juguetona alzo una mano al aire.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Tsukune Vapula y les informo a todos que soy un Diablo. Un gusto.

Y así su aventura recién iniciaba.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_**Nobleza de Tsukune vapula:**_

_**Reina:**_

_**Caballeros:**_

_**Alfiles:**_

_**Torres:**_

_**Peones:**_

* * *

**Este prologo fue hecho con sumo cuidado así que no tomen todo a pecho, primero de todo la relación de Tsukune y Sairaorg, es un espejismo a la relación de Tsukune y su primo que se llevan muy bien, a base de esto se puede suponer que Tsukune se lleva muy bien por Sairaorg y por ello se esfuerza mucho para volverse más fuerte, sus poderes Murmur nacieron simplemente al paralelismo al canon con sus poderes de Ghouls posteriormente sus poderes vampirismos, el otro poder que Tsukune tiene que tiene relación con los rayos es solo una contramedida al poder físico de Sairaorg, Tsukune es sumamente fuerte pero sus poderes en si son como tres con quizás como cinco o siete técnicas especializadas así que no esperes mucho. Sobre lo de la nobleza de Sairaorg, en el canon el revive a Regulus con siete piezas de peón, en esta el usa su pieza de peón mutante, así que le queda siete piezas restantes, el tendrá su participación en el futuro y tendrá nuevos miembros para su nobleza. **

**Eh hay mucho que explicar en los futuros capítulos, incluso del porque Tsukune tiene nombre japonés, de todas forma esto es obviamente un harem y tal, con Moka, Kurumu y Mizore como las primarias obviamente. Habrá sus conflictos y perdonen si las sagas se mueven muy rápidas ya que lo son. De todas forma si tienen alguna critica por favor infórmeme, les recuerdo que este prologo se ha basado en mi conocimiento de toda la primera temporada del manga de rosario Vampire, conocimientos como de las identidades de las hermanas de Moka, Alucard y Fairy tale entre otras cosas no son notables porque aun no lo sé totalmente, así que discúlpeme si hay algo que he fallado o algo así. De todas forma aclaro de una, a diferencias de muchos fics en donde las cosas son tan fáciles para que personajes se unan a na nobleza, en esta se mostrara lo complicado que puede ser, ósea con lo fácil que Rias obtiene miembro de su nobleza, Sona al menos le tomo como un tomo y medio para que Bennia y Loup Garou que sería como un par de meses para que ellos aceptaran ser parte de su nobleza. De todos modos dejen reviews y todo eso. Seria de mucha apreciación. **

**Toaneo07.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diablo y Vampiro.**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece sino a su creador como igual Rosario+Vampire.**

**Advierto enseguida, hasta ahora solamente he terminado de ver la primera parte del manga de Rosario Vampire, ósea la segunda temporada me falta por terminar, esto es solo un prologo de toda las cosas, quiero ver como lo reciben y tal antes de profundizarme más en el fic. Este es un fic con un Tsukune diablo así que tendrá un pasado diferente y su personalidad será casi parecida al canon pero con cambios obvios. Esto es un Harem definitivamente y por sobre toda las cosas las sagas serán más emocionaste que en el manga. Así que disfruten y comenten.**

* * *

_**Nobleza de Tsukune vapula:**_

_**Reina:**_

_**Caballeros:**_

_**Obispos:**_

_**Torres:**_

_**Peones:**_

* * *

_Un tiempo en academia Youki: parte 1._

_-Parias siempre atraerá otros parias. _

Usualmente todas las personas o seres pensantes desean resaltar de una manera u otra, así que es raro que una persona consciente y voluntariamente acepta convertirse en un paria, un rechazado de la sociedad, odiado y señalado por diferentes razones, una persona que aunque reconocida por muchos casi siempre no es de buena manera, todo lo contrario que los seres pensantes desean cuando buscan resaltar entre otras personas. Tsukune se volvió voluntariamente un paria. Lo hizo sin temor y lo hizo sin dudas.

_-¡Un diablo! ¡¿Qué hace un maldito diablo aquí?!_

_-¡Ugh! ¡Qué asco! ¡Un diablo camina entre nosotros!_

_-¡no puedo creer que el director permitió a un diablo estar en la academia! _

_-¡Deberíamos de matarlo!_

_-¡Si, seria…!_

_-¡Sshhh! ¡cállense! ¡¿Tú crees que dejarían a un diablo aquí sin supervisión?! ¡Apuesto que esas sucias alimañas están planeando algo malvado con enviar a un diablo aquí así!_

_-¡Si, tienes razón! ¡No se puede confiar en un diablo de todos modos!_

_-¡Si, diablos son el mal!_

_-¡si! ¡Peores que los seres humanos, al menos los humanos sirven mejor como alimentos!_

_-¡Si! ¡Muerte al diablo!_

Tsukune tomo esos susurros con una sonrisa suave y despreocupada. El no era un paria: el decidió convertirse en un paria. En un principio fue criticado por su falta de talento de la habilidad vapula de los leones demoniaco pero a mas tardar de ellos el podría haber sido otro heredero de clan común y corriente, arrogante de su poder demoniaco que vive su vida sin ninguna preocupación, entonces se añade sus poderes Murmur, el primer diablo de la historia en haber nacido con un poder considerado perdido, entonces el habría estado rodeado de tantos amigos, seguidores y fanáticos, aclamados por muchos y ser considerado uno de los diablos jóvenes más populares. Pero no lo hizo.

-_Sairaorg….tu eres mi inspiración._

_-Hey primo, que gran movimiento tienes ahí… ¿me lo podrías enseñar?_

_-¡wow! ¡Eres impresionante primo, pudiste encontrar herederos perdidos de los pilares! ¡Eso es cool!_

_-¡Hahahaha menos mal que fuiste tú quien encontró el Regulus nemea, Sairaorg! ¡Tú de verdad mereces ese gran poder!_

_-__¡Sairaorg! ¡Eres mi primo, te veo como mi ídolo, mi igual, mi amigo! ¡Juramos que juntos seriamos Maous usando solo nuestro propio poder físico….!_

Su primo era mejor persona pero él no tenía a nadie más que solo a su madre, tíos y su primo, todos los odiaban y despreciaban por su falta de poder pero eso no mancillo a Sairaorg Bael, el persevero en donde otros habrían caído, el lucho y lucho hasta ser quien era hoy en día. Y lo hizo siendo un paria, Tsukune veía a esos diablos que trataban de ser amables y caritativo con él, solo veía hipocresía y falsedades, no venia nada que valiera la pena, el decidió ser un paria para ser casi similar a su primo. Ser puro. No necesitaba amigos de clase altas, no necesitaba aduladores, fanáticos, seguidores falsos, el necesitaba gente que le entendiera, que estuviera para él, que vieran por él. No por quien es el, Tsukune vapula, heredero de la casa vapula y usuario del poder perdido Murmur. No, quería que lo vieran por quien es en verdad él era: simplemente Tsukune. Y es en la soledad que encontrara amigos y aliados que le verán por quien es el, quienes verán mas allá de los perjuicios y odios, quienes le aceptaran y lucharan junto y por él para siempre. Por eso Tsukune prefiere ser un paria. Porque los amigos que algún día hará….

Duraran para siempre.

-¡Vamos Tsukune! Tengo mucha hambre, quiero ver si hay latas de jugo de tomate, es mi favorito-Comento Moka con una alegre sonrisa mientras arrastraba desde el brazo a Tsukune que sonreía suavemente ante la emoción de la chica vampiro. El ignoro las miradas y susurros de los otros monstruos. El estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de reproches, molestia, cuestionamiento, envidia, temor y odio. En el mundo infernal era lo mismo aunque a diferencia de sus tierras que era un paria simplemente porque sin miedo pateaba el trasero de cuantos diablos arrogantes se cruzara, estas miradas eran porque simplemente era un diablo.

-Si tienen jugo de tomate de todas las cosas me sorprenderé….-Se limito a decir el castaño y para su sorpresa, unos quince minutos después, que si, de hecho había toda una expendedora de bebidas que tiene una gran cantidad de sabores, entre ellos tomate. Así sin más se dirigieron hacia el techo de la academia, en el mirador en la cual daba una vista a la escuela, Moka con emoción tomaba de su jugo por mientras Tsukune suavemente sacaba una caja de almuerzo que él había comprado. Tsukune noto que las pocas personas en la zona se habían alejado dándole mirada de cuestionamiento y curiosidad morbosa. El no se molesto por ello aunque se sorprendió cuán rápido la información de su identidad haya sido dicha tan rápido en toda la escuela. Entonces Moka hablo.

-Oi, Tsukune, quiero preguntarte algo.

-Mmm pues dime, Moka.

-Pues es que…. ¿Por qué todos el mundo están hablando mal de ti? No lo entiendo-Pregunto Moka curiosa y seria, ella sabía muy bien del acoso, después de todo sus años en el mundo humano o más en específico en la escuela humana no fueron bonitos. Ella puede parecer una chica inocente pero ella más que todos sabía reconocer señales de los malos tratos que los otros estudiantes le estaban dado a su nuevo amigo. Tsukune pareció reconocer la pregunta de moka y sonrió aun mas ya que al parecer la chica vampiro era inocente, por lo tanto no entendía la hostilidad de los otros monstruos hacia él.

-Oh, eso, es simple, es porque soy un diablo.

-¿Un diablo? No lo entiendo, es decir, sé que no se puede decir la identidad de uno a los otros estudiantes pero yo no veo el problema que tú seas un diablo, entendería si fueras un humano aunque…hehehehe si ese fuera el caso entonces ya estaría muerto el humano ¿no?

-Si, si. La cosa Moka es….es complicado pero bueno ¿sabes que mas odian los monstruos?

-¿Los humanos? Yo odio a los humanos, fueron malos conmigo cuando fui a la escuela, me trataron mal solo porque les dije que era un vampiro-Dijo Moka con una mueca de tristeza recordando esos oscuros días lleno de soledad y crueldad. No era un lindo recuerdo. Tsukune quedo mirando a Moka un poco shockeado, por un lado podía sentirse mal por lo mal que tuvo que pasarla Moka pero por el otro lado estaba un poco como que WTF porque ¿Qué clase de personas o monstruo o vampiros salen diciendo su identidad a humanos y peor en un colegio? Uno hace eso y solamente está buscando que te den Bullying, los humanos no le gusta lo que es diferente y para los jóvenes lo que es diferente es algo digno para ser señalado y ridiculizado. Si, podía relacionarse con Moka justamente cuando él había hecho lo mismo hacia unas horas atrás al decir que era un diablo, la diferencia fue que Tsukune busco ser un paria y Moka no. Pero eso no le quitaba la clara falta de sentido común de su nueva amiga. Tsukune apretó los labios resistiendo el impulso de golpearse la cara y solamente se limito a poner su mano en el hombro de la chica vampiro.

-Ya, ya, tranquila, después hablamos más a fondo de ello ¿vale? _Y después una tremenda charla de sentido común y discreción como también sobre su odio a los humanos, ella es un vampiro aun cuando no lo parezca, debo de ver para que no se vaya a una matanza de odio si por casualidad vamos al mundo humano. Discreción es la clave. _Bueno Moka, como mismo lo has dicho, los monstruos odian a los humanos, por lo tanto cualquier cosa relacionada a la misma son odiadas por ellos ¿no?

-Espera ¿quieres decir que te odian porque te pareces un humano?

-bueno, en parte fisiológicamente me parezco a un humano con poder demoniaco y alas pero no, no es por eso. Ósea, si lo fuera entonces los monstruos o la facción Ayashi odiarían a los súcubos o furias o incluso a los vampiros por sus formas humanoides pero no…e mucho más profundo que ello.

-¿Facción Ayashi? Jamás escuche de eso.

-¿Sabes sobre las facciones sobrenaturales?

-¿Mmmm? Eh…puedo suponer que te refieres a los grupos como los nórdicos o egipcios y tal ¿verdad?

-Exacto pero la facción Ayashi no es una facción verdadera, es como una sociedad en donde cada monstruo anda por su cuenta, sus líderes son los jefes de los clanes de monstruos de todo tipo pero como son muchos la facción no es estable e incluso ni siquiera tiene un punto fijo….bueno, mentira, el punto fijo y central de la facción es la academia youkai siendo conducida por uno de los tres seres youkai mas fuerte, el director Tenmei Mikogami.

-Wow, no sabía que nuestra escuela era tan famosa.

-Obviamente, después de todo, todas las clases de monstruos estudian o han estudiado aquí así que esta escuela es muy importante.

-…Pero entonces ¿Por qué los diablos son odiados tantos?

-…..es mas de temor que otra cosa aunque hay odio también en el asunto. El odio no es solo para mi especie sino también para los ángeles y ángeles caídos.

-¿eh? ¿Ángeles? ¿Ellos también existen?

-_…..Esta bien, esto es raro, un vampiro que no sepa de los ángeles, eso quiere decir que ella no tuvo conocimiento alguno de ataques de exorcista a su familia o alguien cercano, mmm, eso es algo para que pensar…_Si, ellos existen y es por eso principalmente que los diablos….todos nosotros somos odiados o temidos por los youkai. Y eso tiene que ver con una sola cosa: la biblia.

-¡¿la biblia?! ¿El libro sagrado de la religión cristiana y sus derivados?

-Exacto, la cosa es mas que es el odio de la facción bíblica de donde los ángeles, caídos y diablos tienen relación, la facción bíblica es la más fuerte y numerosa de todas pero odiadas por los otros debidos a las guerras que han causado como también a las cruzadas que la iglesia ha causado por ordenes del líder de los cielos, dios de la biblia, ugh, solamente diciendo su nombre me causa dolor de cabeza. La iglesia y las enseñanzas de la biblia han hecho que el odio de la humanidad hacia los monstruos crezca, clasificando a seres como súcubos incluso como seres demoniacos y bueno, sabes cómo los humanos nos ven a nosotros los diablos ¿no?

-Pero no entiendo, los humanos siempre han odiado a los monstruos ¿Cuál es la diferencia con los monstruos?

-Hace tiempo humanos dejaban presentes y ofrendas a seres de la naturalezas que son considerado monstruos hoy como Yokos o espíritus y tal, tenían respetos a la naturaleza para no ofender a espíritus sobrenaturales y demás, si, se tenía un odio a los seres monstruos pero solo aquellos que se la pasan atacando humanos, otros monstruos inofensivos como súcubos o brujas o Nekomatas u otro se tenían medios para repelerlos pero no lo mataban….pero la iglesia y la biblia fueron a un nuevo nivel absoluto con una sola cosa: todo lo que no es humano debe de morir.

-O-oh…dios…bueno eso es—

-No digas que es típico, Moka, si, es malo pero no es algo que se pueda combatir o señalar sobre quien es malo o no. Si, la iglesia a través de los siglos ha hecho cosas horribles, como tal destruyendo naciones que adoraban otros dioses, señalando las otras mitologías como herejías y matando a seres que una vez eran respetados por otros humanos simplemente porque lo veían a sus ojos seres diabólicos. Si, sé que es terrible pero eso no quieres decir que vayas clasificando las cosas solo por las acciones de pocos, es terrible pero no todos son cristianos o católicos o protestantes en este mundo, así que no todos son asesinos de monstruos. Recuerda eso.

Tsukune se detuvo un momento para tomar bocado de su almuerzo siendo seguido por una silenciosa Moka que se quedo pensando en sus palabras, no tendría una respuesta a sus palabras por el momento pero cuando lo pensara mejor y en solitario le daría su comentario propia. Estuvieron callados por un buen tiempo antes de que Tsukune volviera hablar.

-Entonces ya se puede ver porque la facción bíblica es odiada por todos. Mi caso es un poco diferente porque los diablos somos enemigo de los cielos y la iglesia pero la misma naturaleza señalada por la biblia es conocida por todos, ósea, no niego que hay diablos malignos y hay muchos de los que fueron de los tiempos antiguos pero no todos somos malos pero la desconfianza y temor hacia los diablos incluso puede tenerlos los monstruos. Ser parte de la facción que por sus acciones han causado que sus especie han decaído como también siendo un diablo que puede o no estar planeando algo maligno hace que todos me señalen y obviamente no quieren nada que ver conmigo.

-Espera, pero si sabias de eso entonces ¿Por qué les dijiste a todos que eras un diablo?-Pregunto confundida Moka recordando como todos reaccionaron cuando en su presentación, al inicio de clase, Tsukune de plena informo que era un diablo. Muchos se sorprendieron o se asustaron o se enojaron. La profesora Nekonome estuvo un buen rato calmado a los estudiantes como también regaño fuertemente a Tsukune por haber dado la identidad de su verdadera forma tan a la ligera. En represalia la profesora Nekonome le dio un castigo por su atrevimiento, de que se trataba estaba por verse pero Tsukune podía suponer que la mujer solamente lo tendrá cerca suyo para vigilarlo.

-Simple moka, porque quería que ellos me odiaran y me temieran.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué querrías eso?

-Simplemente porque quienes se me acerquen serán quienes de verdad serán mis amigos. Porque cuando la osa está más oscura, quienes acuden a ti de verdad son los que valen la pena ser amigos. Y de todas las personas, aun con todo esto, tú sigues aquí conmigo….veo que nuestra amistad será especial…-Respondió con una sonrisa suave Tsukune. Moka parpadeo antes de sonreír también, aun con saber la razón del porque todos le tenían miedo u odio a Tsukune ella no le dejaría, era su primer amigo, ella no le abandonaría y sabiendo que para Tsukune los amigos son especiales. Entonces Tsukune parpadeo recordando algo-…oh también eso…se me olvidaba, la razón del porque todos están atemorizados de mi es por mis Evil Pieces.

-¿Evil Pieces? ¿Qué es eso?

-_Wow, esta chica sí que ha ido muy cuidada para no saber de las Evil Pieces…_bueno, aquí está la cosa-Así Tsukune rápidamente le explico el sistema Evil Pieces y le recalco la importancia de cómo no podía incluir a otros en su nobleza sin un permiso primero y por escrito, también no podía obligar a otros y por ello le recalco a Moka que su amistad no era una jugarreta para que fuera parte de su nobleza.

Explico también que el temor de los otros es que el vaya balística y sin permiso convierta en otros en diablos, lo cual para otras facciones eso significa una vida de esclavitud y sufrimiento, que no es cierto, aunque aún hay reyes que tratan como esclavos a los miembros de su nobleza por lo cual el temor es también correcto, el recalco que no haría eso ya que era en contra de su persona pero incluso si quisiera había leyes que debía de cumplir mientras estaba en la academia youkai. Por mientras explicaba todo eso, Moka se mantuvo callado pero cuando termino sonrió suavemente.

-Bueno, me asustaste sobre esas Evil Pieces…creí que solo eras mi amigo para…bueno, eso. Pero creo que confiare en ti y creeré que eres mi amigo.

-Está bien, seré tu amigo incondicional pero de igual forma te doy la oferta… ¿deseas ser parte de mi nobleza?

-Yo….no lo sé, creo que no, apenas nos conocemos y no creo que sea una buena idea….aun seguimos siendo amigo ¿cierto?

-Claro que si _Vale, no hay problema, le prometí que seré su amigo aun con todo, quizás cambie de opinión algún día, ahora me toca es simplemente mejorar nuestra relación. Después de todo apenas nos conocemos un día, quizás habrá otros por ahí que estarán dispuestos a ser parte de mi nobleza. Tengo dos años antes de la reunión de los herederos, hasta ahí debo de tener a mi nobleza completa._ Te prometí que sería tu amigo aunque espero que cuando nos conozcamos mejor puedas hacerte cambiar de opinión.

_-_Hehehe ya veremos, Tsukune _la verdad quizás aceptaría ser parte de la nobleza de Tsukune pero…..-_Pensó Moka con una mueca oculta pensando en su lado oculto vampírico como también a sus padres, madrastra y hermanas, siendo vampiros y una de las familias mas distinguida de la facción vampírica les hace seres de mucho orgullo y el pensamiento de caer bajo el bando de otro ser y peor de otra especie es algo que ni siquiera pudiera concebir. Ella esa bien que su verdadero ser no solo negaría la oferta de Tsukune sino que le escupiría por el atrevimiento. Moka veía difícil ser parte de la nobleza de Tsukune pero—

-¡OYE TU!-Un grito llamo la atención del diablo y la vampiresa mirando que el origen del grito se trataba de Saizo Komiya quien ellos habían escuchado era un delincuente que fue obligado a ir a la academia porque había abusado físicamente de algunas chicas humanas, también era el único estudiante que públicamente hablo sobre su deseo de devorar humano y quien le lanzo miradas sugerentes a Moka desde que ella se presento en su salón de clase. Tsukune miro al tipo y supo que iba a suceder. No era nuevo para él. Saizo se paro frente a la pareja mirando tanto con lujuria a Moka y desdén a Tsukune-¡Oye diablo! ¡¿Qué haces a lado de Moka?! ¡Piérdete antes de que te de una paliza!

-…. ¿Por qué tratas de darme ordenes? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Eso no es tu asunto, diablo, mejor te vas antes de que te mate, se que Moka preferirá pasar tiempo con un verdadero muerto que contigo que de seguro solamente las buscas para hacerle suya.

-Espera, yo—

-¡Cállate! ¡ven Moka, vendrás conmigo, he decidido que serás mía!-Grito Saizo ignorando a Tsukune mientras extendía su mano hacia Moka que retrocedió un poco asustada, tanto porque Saizo se estaba comportado hostilmente como también eso le traía memoria a su tiempo cuando estuvo en una escuela humana. Entonces repentinamente Tsukune atrapo el antebrazo de Saizo quien gruño profundamente dirigiendo sus ojos al diablo castaño-¡maldito idiota! ¡Se acabo! ¡Te voy a matar ahora!

-Te advierto, Saizo, déjanos en paz y nada te pasara.

-¡Cállate! ¡Muere!-Grito Saizo transformándose en un ser parecido en un orco pero con mutaciones en su piel por lo cual le clasificaba como un Monstrel. El tiro su puño hacia Tsukune dispuesto a partirle la cabeza y terminar con todo el asunto pero entonces Tsukune actuó. En un parpadeo Saizo se encontró tirado hacia atrás cayendo al suelo fuertemente, el jadeo mas por sorpresa que por dolor sintiendo que alguien le había golpeado en la cara, el golpe no era doloroso pero fue lo suficiente para tirarlo hacia atrás, el gruño furioso aun mas sabiendo que ese maldito diablo fue el culpable pero cuando fue a levantarse sintió un pie en su pecho y alzo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos cafés de Tsukune vapula que le miraba fríamente.

-Te lo advertí…. **Raiton (**_Liberación rayo)_**: Relámpago caído-**Mascullo el diablo de cabellos castaños y entonces toda la zona fue iluminada por el poder de un relámpago azul que surgió desde la misma tierra gracias al poder demoniaco de Tsukune. Moka se cubrió con su antebrazo mientras el voltaje del relámpago crecía a montones y montones que literalmente parte del cielo de la dimensión en donde está la academia youkai fue iluminada. Los relámpagos fueron creciendo aun más en intensidad hasta que se detuvieron repentinamente. Cuando Moka abrió los ojos vio casi toda la zona de la azotea chamuscada y quemada, en el centro del desastres era Tsukune sin ninguna herida en su persona y un….pedazo de cosa negra que se parecía a Saizo que soltaba un gemido de vez en cuando demostrando que aun seguía vivo. Si uno le llamara vivo. Tsukune parpadeo mirando los restos de Saizo por lo que se limito a decir-….ups….me pase.

-¡¿Cómo que te pasaste?!-Pregunto gritando Moka después de ver tal despliegue de poder, ella pudo sentir la gran cantidad de energía demoniaca desplegada en ese ataque, le sorprendía que el piso de la azotea no fue destruido, es que literalmente un relámpago cayo o fue creado ahí, que solo haya quemaduras y un Saizo mas vuelto mierda que otra cosa es una sorpresa. Tsukune se rio nerviosamente, le puso mucha energía al ataque y eso que era uno de los medio sencillos de hacer.

-De todos modos, mejor nos vamos-Dijo Tsukune sin pena y con rapidez tomo a Moka a estilo de novia, ignorando el sonrojo de la chica vampiro, y desplego sus alas de diablo para después salir volando rápidamente, no señor, no se iba a meter más problemas con los otros maestros. Pues de problemas con los profesores no consiguió pero muchos estudiantes y uno que otro del personal fueron a mirar que sucedió, encontraron al carbonizado Saizo y al Tsukune en huida, rumores fueron dichos por el alumnado al final de la semana pero de algo es seguro y es que Tsukune se la había arreglado para llamar mucho la atención. Para bien o para mal. Aunque la pregunta seria…

¿Para Tsukune o para sus enemigos?

Quien sabrá.

* * *

**Varios días después.**

-…Pues sí, mi primo es tan fuerte que un puño suyo literalmente parte todos los huesos del cuerpo o eso creo que le sucedió a un tonto que ofendió mucho a mi tía Misla. He entrenado con Sairaorg desde que he sido niño y he logrado resistir una gran resistencia a los ataques físicos aun cuando mis ataques no son súper fuertes. Mi especialidad es el uso de hechizos elementales.

-Si, ya puedo ver eso-Dijo Moka dejando caer una gota mientras veía como todo un grupo de estudiantes estaban en el suelo retorciéndose por el ataque relámpago de Tsukune, supuestamente se corrió por todo el campus sobre como Tsukune mediante un ataque de rayos derroto a Saizo y lo mando al hospital central en otra parte de Japón, tan mal estaba que el tipo aun seguía en desmayado, como tal hubo algunos que intentaron atacar a Tsukune por sorpresa simplemente por un poco de fama en la academia y como Moka pudo observar, fueron derrotados fácilmente. Tan fácil que lo único que le traía curiosidad a Moka es como Tsukune pudo resistir la fuerza del ataque de tres ogros y ni mostrar alguna clase de dolor.

-De todos modos voy a ir a la enfermería, voy a ver si puedo conseguir un poco de suministros médicos, no puedo dejar caer mi rutina de entrenamiento.

-Oh ya veo, tengo que hacer algunas tareas de matematica...-Aclaro de improvisto Moka con una pequeña sonrisa aunque mentalmente recordó cuando había pillado a Tsukune entrenando solo. Como Tsukune le había dicho anteriormente, su resistencia era cosa de locura y su velocidad era tremenda pero lo que le fallaba era fuerza física, así que él estaba entrenando en ello. Golpear sin dudas a un pedazo de concreto con sus puños no era un entrenamiento normal. Ella estuvo preocupada cuando vio sus manos casi deshecha y discutieron por el anormal modo que Tsukune entrenaba pero este fue obstinado en cambiar su rutina de entrenamiento, Moka al menos le convenció para que tuviera un botiquín medico cerca suyo mientras entrenaba-…Me gustaría ir contigo pero estas tareas es muy importante. para mis notas fnales Disculpa, Tsukune.

-No tienes que disculparte, Moka. La tarea es importante, lo se muy bien porque ya he terminado la mia, hehehe

-Bueno pero estaré contigo despues si planeas ir a entrenar en la noche, señorito, dejarte solo por aquí en la noche no es seguro.

-Hehehehe te preocupas mucho, Moka, pero vale, yo te esperare.

-Bueno, me alegro que aceptes, entonces ¿nos veremos más tarde, Tsukune?

-Claro, Moka...-Y con un saludo y una sonrisa mutua ambos jóvenes partieron a caminos separados, sin saber, que habían sido espiado y raramente por varias personas. Mientras tanto Tsukune camino por el bosque alrededor de la escuela decidido a tomar un atajo para ir a la enfermería como también para no estar a la intemperie de los otros estudiantes, una cosa es ser paria y otra es ser acosado por otros estudiantes que desean ser celebridades por derrota al diablo, Meh, no es que fuera algo nuevo. Entonces Tsukune observo a una chica tirada en el suelo, el estaba curioso tomando en cuenta que la chica se veía malherida, así que se acerco con cautela a la chica-…Oi ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Oh…yo creo que me…lastime….uff necesito ir a la enfermería… ¿podrías ayudarme?-Pregunto la joven mostrándose que era una joven hermosa de cabello azul recogido por dos diademas de color morado y con ojos de color purpura, Tsukune parpadeo ante la hermosura de la chica (Mas bien sus pechos pero él no lo admitiría) y lo vulnerable que se veía…no, espera, la chica estaba en una posición que gritaba vulnerabilidad. Tsukune sacudió la cabeza, por casi sus instintos le hacían ver cosas, así que ya calmado se arrodillo y tomo a la chica que aparentaba estar herida, con sea lo que sea, y con poco esfuerzo Tsukune comenzó a llevarla a la dirección en donde estaba la enfermería-...uff, gracias…por ayudarme….no sabía si alguien….lo haría…

-Meh, no hay problema. Iba a hacerlo de todos modos.

-Muchas….gracias….por favor…dejarme agradecerte con….-Susurro la joven antes de pegarse a Tsukune haciendo que sus pronunciados pechos fueran más notados para el diablo. Tsukune gruño tanto por el contacto como también porque podía sentir su excitación crecer y eso era un poco malo así que trato de separarse de la joven pero ella le sostuvo con fuerza de su brazo y en un movimiento rápido llevo su rostro al de diablo con sus ojos mirando al uno del otro, ella sonrió victoriosa y sus ojos purpura brillaron repentinamente-… hacerte mi esclavo. Ahora harás lo que—

-Un momento ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?-Pregunto ahora serio Tsukune lo cual hizo que la joven se mostrara sorprendida, debido a que sus poderes hipnóticos nunca habían fallado cuando estaba controlado a los hombres, Tsukune por otro lado sin demora soltó a la joven y se puso en posición de batalla, un aura de peligro le rodeo y la chica al instante se puso tensa al sentir tal presencia, ella no era débil pero frente a este diablo se sintió tan insignificante que no pudo hablar. Tsukune frunció el ceño aun mas y volvió a hablar-Repito de nuevo ¡¿Cuál es el significado de esto?! ¡¿Por qué trataste de usar un hechizo de hipnosis en mí?!

-¡Pues…yo…eh…!-Respondió la joven totalmente fuera de balance, sus pensamientos era todo un revoltijo, por un lado estaba sorprendida que el que fue su objetivo había resistido su poder de hipnosis o Allure lo cual para su especie, las súcubos, es un rango muy deseable para una pareja, por lo tanto estaba sorprendida ya que eso haría este chico un mejor pretendiente de los otros tontos que se habían convertido en sus esclavos pero entonces también estaba un poco temerosa porque el chico que había intentado hipnotizar estaba enojado. Entonces en un parpadeo la joven desplego sus alas y salió volando en pánico sin tener en mente que hacer en su situación. Tsukune miro a la chica irse volando y espero por un tiempo para estar seguro que él no estaba solo y viendo que lo estaba se relajo.

-Uff…bien, esta escuela sí que es rara aunque debo de tener cuidado con esa chica de nuevo, sea lo que sea que esperaba hacer conmigo intentando hipnotizarme no va a terminar con solo una amenaza. Tsk, menos de un mes y ya ocurre esto, de todas forma mejor me voy-Mascullo Tsukune con una mueca aun mirando en donde la chica había volada. Ya había asumido que era una súcubo tanto por sus alas como también por su poder hipnótico visual. El sacudió la cabeza y sin darle tanta importancia al asunto siguió con su camino hacia la enfermería. Si él se hubiera quedado habría notado como desde la hilera de arboles surgió un hombre joven de cabello rubio vistiendo un uniforme negro y junto a él le acompañaba una mujer de cabello purpura vistiendo el mismo uniforme de tipo femenino. Ellos dos habían visto hacia donde Tsukune había partido para después verse entre sí.

-Ese diablo era fuerte, Señor Kuyou, mis instintos me lo dicen.

-Ya lo he notado. Su presencia de batalla…..me hizo sentir emoción, definitivamente seria alguien que me daría un poco de emoción en una batalla _aunque….sentí algo mas… ¿Qué será? _Creo que tendré que usar mi forma de batalla cuando pelee contra él.

_-_¿Puedo preguntarle algo, señor?

-Adelante Keito.

-Simplemente tengo curiosidad sobre su suposición de que terminaras peleando contra este chico, con exactitud ¿Qué es lo que le llevo a deducir eso, señor Kuyou?

-Sencillo, este maldito diablo hizo enojar a la profesora Nekonome….no me sorprende que ella le invite a su club de periodismo como castigo y como sabrás…

-Ese estúpido club quizás se vaya de lenguas de nuevo como el semestre pasado. Si, puede ser que este chico Vapula entre en conflicto con nosotros pero señor ¿Por qué no mejor lo invitamos a nuestro lado ahora?

-Pensé en eso pero creo que Nekonome podrá traba contra nosotros, en cambio dejemos que el este en el club de periodismo, cuando hagan algo que nos haga actuar lo manipularemos para convertirlo en nuestro nuevo peón. Después de todo cuando para derrotar a un ser fuerte no se le derrota golpeando su cuerpo; se le derrota atacando a su corazón-Sentencio Kuyou con una sonrisa maliciosa siendo copiada rápidamente por su seguidora Keito, después de todo Kuyou sabe un montón de modo para subyugar a otros sin problema además que él había visto algunos de los que habían estado siguiendo a Tsukune desde que este volvió tostada a Saizo y conociendo quienes era supuso que se acercarían a Tsukune simplemente porque eran parias. Y eran sumamente débiles para ser monedas de cambio para tener a Tsukune bajo su control. Aunque había una persona de lo que habían estado vigilando a Tsukune que traía con sumo cuidado a Kuyou. El Yoko frunció el ceño mirando a la lejanía- _¿Qué quieres con Tsukune Vapula, Hokuto Kaneshiro?_

* * *

**Varios días después…**

-_Escuela rara….ya al principio era divertido, después entrañable pero ahora estoy empezando a asustarme, ósea….es tan subnormal…_y curiosamente el único club normal es el que termine metido como castigo….no es lógico- Murmuro con una mueca rara Tsukune mientras cortaba su dedo índice de la mano izquierda con un cuchillo y dejaba caer unas cuanta gotas de sangre en el vaso lleno de jugo de tomate para Moka que se movía como si fuera un niño en una juguetería.

Después de un episodio incomodo entre él y Moka respecto a la ultima en tomar la sangre del primero habían acordado un método para que Tsukune pudiera darle sangre sin que vayan a una escena que parecían que estuvieran en el preludio de tener sexo. Así que Tsukune le daba unas cuantas gotas de sangre mezclada en una bebida para Moka ya que así el consumo era mínimo y no causaría alboroto para el vampiro. Moka encontró eso un poco bueno. Funcionaria ese método…por un tiempo, Moka interiormente sabia que la urgencia de tirarle el diente a Tsukune de nuevo vendría con el tiempo pero por el momento se mantendría callada.

-Mmmm sangre deliciosa….que rico…-Murmuro con deleite Moka mientras Tsukune miro a otro lado sonrojado un poco incomodo por lo ronroneos de la chica. Los otros estudiantes estaban mal pensando y sinceramente los ataques de los estudiantes hacían el habían aumentando aunque esta vez venían de los fans celosos de Moka que deseaban eliminarlo dique "porque era quien hacia gemir a Moka" había tanto mal en esa frase que no era divertido. De igual forma la molestia actual de Tsukune era debido al tema de los clubes, debido a su supuesto atrevimiento por haber relevado su verdadera forma a los otros estudiantes la profesora Nekonome le había obligado a meterse en su club de periodismo. Para Tsukune era obvio que era tanto para que la profesora le vigilara como también porque no había nadie en ese club.

Aunque no estaba tan molesto por la decisión. El deseaba meterse en el club de lucha o de atletismo para mejorar su cuerpo con ejercicio constante y Moka no tuvo problemas en ir a un Club junto al pero resulto que esos clubes estaban llenos y por mientras veían a los otros clubes pudo entender como los cupos se llenaron. Los otros clubes estaban llenos de puros bichos raros, había clubes subnormales como los "club de momias" "club de acupuntura" "club de fotografías de cosplays" "club de margaritas" y que el mismo dios le diera un puño porque él no podía entender ¿Qué demonios con club de margaritas? De igual forma el estaba en la piscina en donde estaba el club de natación que la profesora Nekonome le había informado con su castigo. El no esta tan en contra en unirse al club, el habría querido inscribirse en el club de natación viéndolo el único y sobre todo normal club que podría unirse pero se entero que Moka siendo una vampiro no podía entrar en agua normal sin tener una planta especial además después de que la profesora Nekonome dejara el lugar resulto ser que la capitana del club de natación se fue a hacer algo estúpido y trato de succionar la energía vital de los nadadores masculinos. No señor, Tsukune no dejaría tal estupidez pasar en su presencia, creando una chispa controlada frio a todas las sirenas del club salvando así a los otros jóvenes monstruos inocentes. Por un lado el club de periodismos era un club normal y practico pero le tomara mucho tiempo a Tsukune, tiempo que el muy bien podría usar para entrenamiento pero Moka estaba feliz de estar en ese club y pues además era obligatorio estar ahí así que no pudo negarse.

-¿Quién en los infiernos se le ocurre financiar un club llamado "club usos efectivos para la saliva"? ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Qué esperabas? Esto es una escuela para monstruos…-Mascullo con una mueca el presidente del club, Ginei Morioka o conocido por sus amigos como Gin, el había estado feliz de tener nuevos miembros para su club y más si es una belleza como Moka, claro, hasta que se entero que Tsukune Vapula iba a ser parte del club. Ósea, no le tenía la mala al chico, se veía decente y todo eso, el no era de perjuicios así que no iba a temer o ser cauteloso con el chico diablo, no, lo que le molestaba es que ya había tremendos rumores en cómo este chico ya había hecho a Moka su mujer. Cosa que no es pero así son los rumores. Así que viendo como tan acaramelada era Moka con Tsukune causo que sintiera ganas de darle una paliza a Tsukune o al menos meterlo en problemas pero no lo hará, porque todos saben como de carbonizado estaba Saizo y como Tsukune sin dejar caer una gota de sudor volvía tostada todo monstruo que intentara atacarle, incluso derroto sin mucho problema a Chopper y ese sí que no es fácil de derrotar.

-….La respuesta es lógica pero aun así no se me cabe en la cabeza.

-Entonces deja de darle vuelta al asunto. Créenme, eso no es lo peor que has visto en la academia, jure que un día vi a una pareja hacerlo en un armario de escobas y—

-¿Y que con eso?...además que estás dando a entender que eres un pervertido.

-Fue por accidentes pero créenme, cuando salieron….lo que dejaron en ese armario….me marco para siempre….estoy hablando seriamente aquí, Vapula, ten en mente mi consejo: prepárate que las cosas que podrías ver no son normales. Incluso para los monstruos.

-Ahora me asustaste.

-Ese era el plan.

-Ugh, como sea, entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Digo, hemos estado aquí por un buen rato pero no has dicho nada sobre las actividades del club.

-La profesora me ha dicho que hoy nos traerá una sorpresa….conociéndola tendrá que ser pastel de atún...

-¿pastel de atún?

-Es como el pastel de carne, no lo sé, no estoy seguro que incluso eso sea una comida de verdad-Dijo confundido para sí mismo el hombre lobo acomodándose en su asiento. Tsukune que estaba sentando en un pupitre asintió confundido mientras con su mano separaba de su persona a Moka que intentaba sigilosamente morderle el cuello, ya habiendo terminando de beber su jugo con sangre de Tsukune. Entonces Nekonome entra al salón con una alegre sonrisa.

-¡chicos! ¡Tengo unas buenas noticias para el club!

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál es profesora?

-¡Pues ya lo verán! ¡Entren chicas!-Grito Nekonome mirando hacia la puerta y así de esta entra tres chicas las cuales llamaron la atención de Gin, Moka y Tsukune. La primera era una joven de cabello purpura ligero y ojos azules vistiendo una camisa de manga larga blanca con las mangas de color morado y una falda de cuadros de color verde y marrón, un detalle notable era el chupete que tenía en la boca. La siguiente era una chica que no pasaba de los doce años de cabello negro y ojos purpura que vestía un traje de bruja de color negro y borgoña. Y la última persona en entrar era justamente la chica que Tsukune se había topado el otro día y quien intento usar en él un hechizo de hipnosis. El frunció el ceño tanto por la confusión de la presencia de la chica como también de aquella chica que intento hipnotizarlo. Nekonome entonces hablo-¡Chicos, de una bienvenida a sus nuevas compañeras!

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Tendremos nuevos compañeros?

-¡¿Estás hermosuras?!-Ese último fue Ginei que grito emocionado pero como respuesta recibió todo un balde de acero en la cara que salio magicamente de la nada, gracias a la chica vestida de Bruja que hizo una mueca ante el presidente de club. Nekonome no reacciono a eso, sabiendo bien lo pervertido que era Ginei, asi que supuso que de alguna manera se lo merecia. Moka se alarmo por la caída de su presidente y Tsukune se limito a simplemente levantar el pulgar a la bruja, fue un buen golpe. Entonces la información dada por la profesora se le hundió bien a la cabeza.

-_¿nuevos compañeros? ¿Cómo la profesora le hizo que se uniera?...aunque puedo suponer para que esta esa chica-_Pensó Tsukune frunciéndole el ceño a la chica súcubos que tembló tanto por su mirada como también por el nerviosismo. Tendría que hablar seriamente con esa chica, viéndola podía suponer que no era peligrosa y tiene que tener una razón del porque se metió en el club en el que él estaba porque de seguro sabría que él no estaba de buenos tratos con ella cuando intento hipnotizarle. Entonces la profesora Nekomata se paro frente a los estudiantes y con una sonrisa cantarina hablo a las tres recién llegadas.

-Bueno chicas ¡preséntense! Quedarse caladas no es bueno.

-Está bien, yo comienzo ¡Soy Yukari Sendo, soy una bruja, es un gusto conocerlos!

-_Eso es un poco obvio ¿no crees?...espera ¡ella digo quien es en verdad y la profesora no le dice nada! ¡Maldita gata del demonio! ¡Sabía desde un principio sobre eso de hacer cumplir la regla era pura mierda de toro!_

_-_Ah…..soy Mizore Shirayuki, un gusto.

-_Bueno, ella se ve como una linda chica amable y calmada…creo que podría llevarme bien con ella, es decir ¿Quién pudiera decir que tuviera alguna clase de subnormalidad?_

Pobre idiota, si supiera.

-M-mph….yo soy Kurumu Kurono, es un placer.

_-¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes? Oh sí, creo que es una de las chicas más deseada por los otros estudiantes masculinos….las cosas que uno escucha en el campus sí que son variadas. Definitivamente hablare con esta chica. _

-¡Qué bien! ¡Espero que todos se lleven bien!-Exclamo alegremente Nekonome ignorando claramente la incomodidad entre Tsukune y Kurumu. Moka ignorante de ello se lanzo para saludar alegremente a Yukari, Mizore y Kurumu recibiendo varias respuestas mixtas, Mizore ignoro a Moka sino más bien centro sus ojos discretamente en Tsukune. Yukari recibió alegre a Moka ya que hablar con alguien que no la tratara mal por su edad y por ser una bruja era algo que ella recibiría gustosa. Kurumu frunció el ceño a Moka aunque logro ocultarlo sino más bien miraba con discreción a Tsukune. Ginei que se levanto después del tremendo golpe que recibió de Yukari sonreía a más no poder por las dos nuevas bellezas que entraron a su club y Tsukune solamente miraba de reojo a Kurumu con análisis y cuidado. Y Nekonome solamente se reía para sí misma alegre ignorante de todo. Y lo sorprendente de todo es que este grupo de raros subnormal inadaptados iba a funcionar como un equipo. Eso es sorprendente pero como dijo una vez Tsukune….

_-Parias siempre atraerá otros parias. _

Porque siempre permanecerán juntos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, no es como los fics usuales de rosario Vampire ¿cierto? Debido a que no siguió el canon de la serie y hasta ahora moka no se ha transformado, no hubo grandes batallas y menos melodrama. Lo que he visto en rosario Vampire o al menos la primera temporada es que todo, todo lo dramático que ocurre siempre parece ser por problemas de comunicación que raya a lo ridículo así que no habrá tanto de eso, como dije, las sagas no serán con exactitud las mismas que en el canon. Aquí se ve la diferencia de un Tsukune con poderes y tal, no depende de otras personas y puede pelear sus propias batallas, por lo tanto tiene su propia reputación y eso a consecuencias causa cambios a la trama, en el siguiente capítulo se explica porque Mizore, Yukari y Kurumu se unieron al club, un poco de pelea, aparecerá la otra moka y Tsukune demuestra su dominio del elemento rayo. Por favor, si dejan máximo hasta diez review para el fic les aseguro que actualizare más rápido tanto porque me motiva como también siento que el fic es apreciado. Sin obligación. De igual forma cuando termine de ver la segunda temporada de la serie planeo hacer un fic de rosario Vampire. De todas formas saludos a todos.**

**Toaneo07**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diablo y Vampiro.**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece sino a su creador como igual Rosario+Vampire.**

**Ya he terminado de leer la serie completa de Rosario Vampire, el manga en especifico, tengo buenas y malas opiniones personales de la serie como todos tienen de todas serie anime o manga que vean y pues son un poco larga para explicar pero en total el fic se me hizo difícil manejarlo con el mundo de rosario Vampire, por lo tanto este fic será desde ahora clasificado semi UA debido a que para que se adapte la unión del universo DxD con el de Rosario Vampire muchas cosas tendrán que cambiar. Este fic es un Tsukune harem y posible OOC de Tsukune y algunos otros personajes. Espero que les guste el fic.**

* * *

_**Nobleza de Tsukune vapula:**_

_**Reina:**_

_**Caballeros:**_

_**Obispos:**_

_**Torres:**_

_**Peones:**_

* * *

_Un tiempo en academia Youkai: parte 2._

-Gracias padre, se que debió de ser difícil al poder cumplir esta petición con la señorita Leviathan, se que ella es muy difícil de tratar-Hablo Tsukune a su padre Nephula vapula, un hombre mayor de cabellos castaño y ojos verdes oscuros, casi similar a Tsukune solo que mayor y bien conservado. Tsukune estaba conversando con su padre mediante una llamada interdimensional que le permitia a él hacer llamadas desde el campo dimensional que cubría a la academia youkai con la dimensión del mundo infernal. Su padre asintió con una mirada seria.

-_No hubo problema en verdad, hijo, solamente señalaron que para construir una mansión pequeña para ti y quienes serán parte de tu nobleza en el terreno de la academia youkai vendría a costo de nuestros fondos. Es obvio que tendríamos que pagar para eso. _

_-_Claro que es obvio. Me molesta pedirte esto, padre, pero se está haciendo tan difícil vivir en el campus de la academia, no tengo un buen lugar para entrenar y no quiero que mi futura nobleza este tan alejado de mi lugar de vivienda. Por eso de verdad necesito un lugar propio apartado de los otros estudiantes.

-_Puedo verlo. No es un problema, Tsukune, tú nunca has pedido algo de esta talla antes y sé que te lo mereces, además podría ser un buen lugar para poder descansar y pasar un tiempo en familia si por casualidad tu madre y yo queramos visitarte ¿Qué piensas?_

-No hay problema. Espero que mama se encuentre bien, no quiero que mi futuro hermano resulte herido.

-_Les diré tus preocupaciones, de igual forma, tendré que terminar la llamada, una de mis mujeres desea tener una cita conmigo, tu madre es muy quisquillosa con que siempre le ponga empeño a la hora de escoger una buena vestimenta para una cita, mujeres, siempre sabiondas con el tema de la moda._

_-_Que no te escuche mama, ella tiene su orgullo.

-_Hahaha sí. De todos modos, nos veremos después Tsukune, cuídate hijo._

-Igualmente papa…-Termino la llamada visual el joven diablo antes de acomodarse en su asiento pensando en sus padres, eran buenas personas y aun con todo siempre creyeron en el, que el lograría grandes cosas, El igual recordaba como por un tiempo sus padres estaban tensos cuando él no había demostrado habilidad en el poder del clan Vapula pero al final de todo su padre le acepto igual y en recompensa por ello su madre había permitido a su padre fundar un harem con sus Evil Pieces.

Era normal en la sociedad diablo los harems, después de todo estaban en una época en la que sus números seguían siendo muy bajos, los harems son un modo para el nacimiento mucho mayor de nuevos diablos. Tsukune como diablo no venia nada de raro o malo que su especie sea en parte polígama, no es como si fuera la única en serlo, al menos el no era como los otros jóvenes diablos que hacen que sus noblezas sean solo para tener mujeres u hombres en casos raros con fines de placer. Su nobleza tendría un motivo mucho mayor que solo para estupideces y placeres.

El sacudió la cabeza y se levanto de su asiento para después de salir de su habitación en los dormitorios masculino de la academia, el ignoro a los otros pocos estudiantes pensando que debería de hacer a continuación, había pasado unos cuantos días desde que las otras tres chicas nuevas se habían unido al club de periodismo y la cosa ha sido un poco como que extraña, cuando Tsukune quería hablar con la chica llamada Kurumu esta se la ingeniaba para evitarlo, la chica llamada Mizore siempre se le quedaba mirando raro cuando cree que él no lo nota y la joven Yukari siempre parecía parlotear de cualquier tema con él y Moka, ella parecía agradable y fácil de llevar pero seguía lanzándole vajillas y otras cosas de metal a Gin sin razón aparente, al principio era gracioso pero ahora era un poco qué raro.

Ya en el bosque de los alrededores de la academia Tsukune decidió que ya no perdería el tiempo con Kurumu y hablaría con ella de una vez por todas. Activando un círculo de invocación Tsukune llamo a su familiar o familiares siendo el caso, en su mano derecha justamente encima del pequeño círculo aparecieron…abejas. Si, simples abejas pero estas no eran abejas normales, eran abejas demoniacas, eran más fuertes y resistentes que las mundanas además tenían una habilidad única que le permitia trasmitir imágenes y audio de los sucesos que estos veían a su controlador y como no solo se limitan a una sino a varias entones Tsukune tendría toda una red de información en la academia, lastimosamente el costo de esto es que necesita concentrarse para ver la imagen y usar una buena cantidad de energía demoniaca pero ahora solamente las enviara para que buscaran a Kurumu y cuando sucediera recibirá la señal que la misión ha sido cumplida. Ya viendo las abejas demoniacas perderse por todo el lugar Tsukune siguió su camino hacia la academia con el objetivo en mente de ir al salón de club de periodismo y fue en el camino que el diablo se encontró con alguien en específico.

-Gin, perro loco ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

-¿Eh? Oh eres tú, Tsukune, deja que solamente estoy probando la mercancía-Dijo sin pena alguna Gin mientras olía unas pantis de encaje discretamente. Tsukune resistió el impulso de pegarse la frente. Su sempai si que tenia manera de decir tales cosas pervertidas con una expresión tan seria que en verdad le asombraba, es como si estuviera hablando del clima. El diablo suspiro decidiendo que no se metería en estos asuntos. Gin pareció notar la molestia del joven diablo-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo oler las fragancias de las hermosas mujeres que esta escuela permite cursar en minifaldas? Eres muy molesto en eso, Vapula.

-Si, si, no me voy a meter en tus asuntos pervertidos, Gin, pero eso si….espero que no se repita lo que ocurrió antes ¿cierto?-Pregunto con voz de ultratumba el diablo vapula con una mueca demoniaca. Gin se paralizo por un momento del terror recordando lo que sucedió hacia unos días atrás. Gin había intentado ver las pantis de las nuevas chicas, excepto Yukari, bajo sus faldas pero entonces Tsukune le había llamado la atención y le hizo una mueca tan aterradora que Gin decidió no seguir con su plan de inculpar a Tsukune de sus propias fechorías pervertidas y dejar al diablo y a las chicas en paz….sí, porque de verdad cuando Tsukune quiere, de verdad puede ser muy aterrador. E incluso podía verla ahora….una masa de tentáculos de fuegos escalofriantes y una cabeza de reptil con rayos aparecía en el hombro de Tsukune que sonreía con malicia y maldad pura.

Sip, definitivamente el tipo era un diablo.

-P-por….supuesto….q-que…na-nada….v-va a... ¡pasar!...ugh…

-Bien, de toda forma hay….espera, tengo algo que hacer. Nos veremos más tarde, Gin-Se despidió Tsukune sintiendo la alarma de sus abejas demoniacas y sin más desplego sus alas de diablos y salió volando hacia donde sus abejas habían ubicado a Kurumu. Le tomo un par de minutos pero logro llegar a una zona aislada del terreno de la academia en la cual encontró a la chica sentada en una rama de un árbol mirando al vacio pensativa. El con cuidado aterrizo a su lado sorprendiendo a Kurumu quien pretendía levantarse pero Tsukune no quería saber nada de eso así que soltó un poco de instinto asesino causando que la súcubo se quedara tiesa por el aura del diablo-¡Al fin de encontré! ¡Es tiempo para que tú y yo hablemos! No te vas a ir de este lugar en este momento hasta que términos nuestra charla.

Kurumu entonces se calmo sabiendo bien que esta vez no podría escaparse. Ella soltó un suspiro y miro como Tsukune tomo asiento a su lado y le miro esperando alguna palabra suya. Kurumu no tardo en hablar.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Mmmmm ok….pero lo importante ahora es que me digas ¿Por qué trataste de hipnotizarme? ¡¿Querías que yo fuera otro de esos niños estúpidos que te paran siguiendo a cada rato?! ¡¿Crees que no averiguaría todo sobre ti?! ¡Respóndeme!

-¡ahh! ¡Eh…..yo….eh yo…! ¡Lo siento mucho!-Exclamo finalmente Kurumu ya muy afectada por la presión y sin poder contenerse se echo a llorar tanto por la culpa como también como el temor que sentía a Tsukune. El diablo viendo que asusto a Kurumu se calmo rápidamente, después de un momento de pensamiento puso una mano en su cabeza y acaricio su cabello tratando de calmarla. Kurumu tembló ante el toque, no sabía si era porque estaba triste o por miedo o por excitación, después de todo Tsukune podía ser en verdad su destinado, la razón del porque se unió al club de periodismo es para ver más de cerca al diablo vapula, ver qué clase de persona era y ver si valía la pena considerarlo como su único destinado y encontró que su suposición era correcta. El era alguien muy notable aun siendo un diablo y sentía mucha culpa en como lo insulto al tratar de hacerlo otro de sus esclavos y siendo regañada por él le causaba un poco de miedo y tristeza. En total ella era toda una ruina emocional.

-Ya….ya….calma….ya….no voy a estar enojado contigo…solo explícame que es lo que querías….vamos, seré compresivo….no me voy a enojar contigo…-Dijo suavemente Tsukune, a él no le gustaba ver la gente llorar, en especial las mujeres, aun podía recordar cómo sus padres consolaban a la tía Misla después de que ella y Sairaorg fueron echados de la casa Bael. El odiaba en verdad ver mujeres llorar; le causaba molestia y dolor. Le tomo tiempo pero Kurumu se calmo y le explico a Tsukune la razón del porque trato de hipnotizarlo, en como quería crear un harem de muchachos en la escuela pero su plan no funciono porque la mayor parte de sus fans estaban igual de prendido de moka y ella estaba celosa de la vampiro por lo que intento atraer a Tsukune como una victoria personal contra Moka.

Tsukune se habría golpeado la cara por escuchar tal razón mezquina pero se contuvo, el dejaría a Kurumu continuar con su relato, el escucho entonces en como Kurumu se dio cuenta lo mal que se comporto cuando el resulto ser inmune a su Allure y como ha intentado disculparse con él pero tenía miedo de su enojo. Tsukune ya calmado pensó que ya no tenía mala voluntad a Kurumu pero había una duda que le traía con cuidado.

\- Aun no entiendo ¿para qué quieres formar un harem de hombres de todos modos? _Y viéndola bien yo no creo que ella sea promiscua que se ande acostando con cada hombre que se encuentre, muy bien demuestra que tiene dignidad cuando Gin intenta tocarla inapropiadamente pero entonces ella tambien es una súcubo, ellas usualmente se meten en los sueños de su víctima a absorber energía ¿quizás sea por eso que quiere el harem de chicos? ¿Para que ellos sueñen cosas de ella para que asi ella obtenga un montón de energía? Lógicamente hablando eso es una buena movida, no como la otra chica esa de la piscina y su modo "no tan sutil de buscar energía" pero esta__—_

_-_¡Oh! Eso, pues solo es un modo para encontrar a mi único destinado, si consigo mas hombre entonces el mejor hombre entre ellos de seguro será mi único destinado, quien será mi alma gemela y quien estará ahí para en las buenas y las malas. Esa es la mayor meta para un súcubo, encontrar a nuestra alma gemela.

-_Cambio de opinión, su razón es menos lógica de la que yo tenía pero no es una mala razón, todos queremos ser queridos y encontrar ese alguien especial en nuestra vida…solo que ella paso a hacerlo de una manera ridícula pero…._a mí me parece un poco ilógico, Kurumu, si todos esos chicos que han sido encantado con tu Allure significan que son de mente débil y que solo están centrando en lo carnal y dices que entre ellos encontraras a tu destinado pero ¿Cómo funciona eso con exactitud? Porque si encuentras a tu destinado a todos los que han caído bajo tu ilusión entonces eso significaría que esos solo son—

-Tipos que solo me verán como un objeto sexual que otra cosa, si, lo sé. En realidad es muy común en mi especie que al final de todo no se encuentre a tu único destinado, algunas veces se tiene que conformar con el mejor del lote de hombres como futura pareja, o mujeres en el caso de los Incubus, mi madre incluso tuvo que hacerlo pero nosotras, las súcubos e incubos, igual lo hacemos porque queremos ver y encontrar a quienes nos vean a nosotros como personas en vez de objetos sexuales, tenemos la esperanza de encontrar ese especial.

-Espera…yo soy inmune a tu Allure _claro que lo soy, no confió en estar cerca de Seekvaira, esa arrogante chica siempre usa sus ilusiones para espiar a otros, siempre metiéndose en donde no la llaman…_Tu estas…

-Si, Tsukune….creo que eres mi único destinado-Susurro con timidez Kurumu admitiendo lo que ella creía podía ser cierto. Tsukune parpadeo por un momento ante de sonrojarse fuertemente, el era un diablo, un ser cercano a los pecados capitales y uno de ellos es la lujuria por lo cual Tsukune como cualquier otro joven diablo tienen altas las hormonas pero él había sido educado como cualquier otro diablo joven en controlar sus impulsos así que él no iría de frenesís lujurioso en cualquier momento aunque claro si hubiera algo muy tremendo entonces ya ni se podía contener, en total aun con todo eso y mas, Tsukune era un chico que no sabía cómo tratar con las damas, a lo mucho ha tenido contacto con Rias, Sona y Seekvaira pero eran solo cosas menores y escuchar en este momento en como básicamente una chica se le estaba declarando le hizo sentirse tímido y nervioso-….por eso me uní al club, quería verte más de cerca, saber más de ti y todo eso…..me has sorprendido en verdad, no eres como se supone actúa un diablo, eres amable, calmado, tolerante, divertido y sobre todo poderoso….eres sin dudar alguna mi único destinado y deseo firmemente hacerte mío.

-P-pero…. ¿Q-que pa-sa con…l-los otr-os chic-cos?

-He cancelado mi encanto con ellos. Ellos siguen adorándome pero no es por obligación mía sino por ellos pero no les daré la hora del día. Porque hoy Tsukune vapula, deseo ser tuya

-Ugh ¡¿E-en serio?!

-Así es, he platicado con mi madre sobre mi deseo de estar contigo y me ha dado su bendición además he tenido una gran noticia pero no sé si sería bueno decírtela, es decir, apenas y estamos en primer año de secundaria ¿sería muy pronto hablar de matrimonio y todo eso?

-Soy un diablo. Para nosotros las cosas no es lo usual-Dijo Tsukune ya un poco calmado aunque seguía sonrojándose por las palabras de Kurumu, era verdad sus palabras, cuando se descubrió que el tenia poderes Murmur varias familias de diablos tanto comunes como de los pilares pusieron a sus hijas, hermanas o cualquier mujer de sus familias en mano de matrimonio para Tsukune para así preservar el poder del poderoso clan Murmur e incluso se hablo en susurro que se le iba a permitir a Tsukune tener un harem de herederas de clanes de sangre pura para así renacer de nuevo la casa Murmur, las cuestiones políticas de esos movimientos fueron tremendas, en total todo se calmo cuando se supo que su madre esperaba otro hijo y que este tendría también los poderes Murmur. En total Tsukune sabía sobre el matrimonio y no tenia problema de hablar de ello, eventualmente el tendría que casarse y tener hijos, ya se hizo de la idea desde hace años.

-Bueno….me alegro en serio, muchos se asustarían con solo decir esto…..de todas forma Tsukune….de verdad siento que eres mi único destinado y en serio deseo que esto funcione por lo que….ahora que estamos hablando sin problema y haber aclarado todo esto….deseo ser parte de tu nobleza.

-¡Pffff! ¡¿Qué?!-Exclamo sorprendido Tsukune (junto a algunos otros) ya que no esperaba esa declaración, era cierto que desde que digo que era un diablo para básicamente toda la escuela muchos huían de él, había intentado reclutar a algunos Yokai para ser parte de su nobleza pero ha fracasado rotundamente, escuchar a Kurumu que deseaba ser parte de su nobleza solo porque creía profundamente que él era posiblemente su único destinado, su alma gemela, su verdadero amor, golpeo duro. Kurumu sonrió viendo la sorpresa de Tsukune, era genuina, eso significaba que no estaba jugando con ella para hacerla una de su esclava, el en verdad era genuino. Valía la pena.

-Mi madre no le molesta que me convierta en un hibrido mitad diablo. Si lo hago por amor entonces ella aceptara mi decisión. Entonces…. ¿me aceptas?

-…Sabes que convertirse en un diablo conlleva muchas responsabilidades y asuntos complicados ¿cierto?

-Si es estar con mi único destinado entonces vale la pena, espero en verdad que no me defraudes Tsukune, te estoy dando mucho.

-_Si…..ella vale la pena….-_La sorpresa y nerviosismo de Tsukune desaparecieron dejando pasó a una sensación de aceptación tranquilizadora. El veía en ella alguien digno para ser parte de su nobleza, de su equipo, de sus seguidores y aliados pero sobre todo de sus amigos más cercano. Sabía que uniéndola a su nobleza era básicamente una promesa de amor y matrimonio, que él debía de cumplir y que el cumplirá porque su honor y moralidad le decían que tenía que. Así que invocando a su set de Evil Pieces, Tsukune con una sonrisa suave que hizo sonrojar a Kurumu saco sus Evil Pieces y así hizo la cuenta para encontrar la pieza perfecta para Kurumu siendo igual estratégico en su elección. El saco entonces la pieza de peón, no era insulto a Kurumu ya que solamente necesitaría una pieza de peón para convertirla en parte de su nobleza, sino que sus piezas eran más fuertes de lo usual por lo cual para otros se necesitarían tres piezas de peón para convertir a Kurumu en un diablo. El puso la pieza en el pecho de la chica haciendo que esta gimiera divertida y Tsukune se sonrojara levemente pero siguió con lo suyo y comenzó el canto-... ¡Pido a mi nombre Tsukune vapula, tu Kurumu Kurono, yo que te resucite en esta tierra como mi siervo y renazcas como un diablo! ¡Tu mi "Peón" con una nueva vida, Álzate!

La pieza de peón entro en Kurumu y así ella brillo por un momento antes de que ella volvió a normalidad, ella parpadeo no sintiendo nada extraordinario en ella hasta que sintió una pizca de energía en ella y pudo deducir que era poder demoniaco que su transformación a diablo le ha otorgado, ella desplego sus alas dejando a la vista una ala de diablo mientras la otra se mantenía siendo una ala de súcubo, eran casi similar sino la de diablo era más delgada y negra mientras su ala de súcubo era morada y más larga. Tendría problema al volar pero ella se acostumbrara. Ella sonrió profundamente a Tsukune que se veía orgulloso y feliz, sin poder contenerse se lanzo a abrazarlo pegando su prominente busto al rostro del diablo que se sonrojo a más no poder, Tsukune le tomo esfuerzo separarse de Kurumu pero cuando lo hizo él le abrazo con más calma. La chica súcubo se sonrojo feliz.

-Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos.

-Gracias Tsukune…eh… ¿debo de decir maestro? ¿Y porque me transfórmate en un peón?

-Nada de eso, no necesitas llamarme maestro y esas cosas pero necesitaras ser formal cuando estemos en fiestas o reuniones con otros diablos. Y sobre porque te reviví como un peón es simple estrategia, guardo las piezas para usos más importante.

-Mph, pues espero que no se te ocurra aceptar a cualquier chica vulgar a tu nobleza, puedo ser una peón pero fui la primera ¡Yahoo! ¡hahaha!

-Como digas, tendré que darte el contrato de consentimiento después y comenzar las clases de la cultura diablo… pero por ahora deseo celebrar que nuestro problema no era grave y que hoy he recibido a mi primera persona en mi nobleza ¿tú qué piensas?

-Oh yo tengo algo en mente en como celebrar….-Mascullo Kurumu con una sonrisa coqueta, Tsukune se le erizo los pelos de la nuca, tal tono sensual para alguien tan joven no debería de ser posible, Kurumu aprovechando que estaba abrazada del diablo movió su rostro para encontrar el de Tsukune y con una sonrisa suave se acerco mas a él dispuesta a besarlo y sellar el acuerdo según pensaba ella. Tsukune se sonrojo levemente pero el espero el beso de Kurumu pacientemente, técnicamente hablando ahora eran pareja así que no había problemas en besarse, estaba nervioso pero se aguantaba. Así el diablo y la nueva hibrido diablo-súcubo acercaron sus rostro para darse sus respectivos primer beso….pero las cosas no salen como uno usualmente quieren, de la nada un gran balde de metal golpeo la cabeza de Kurumu haciendo que ella y Tsukune se cayeran de la rama en la que estaban-¡OW! ¡OUCH! ¡¿QUE PASO?!

-¡PUES TE VAMOS A DECIR QUE PASO!-Se escucho el grito de una niña y Tsukune junto a Kurumu alzaron la mirada para ver a Yukari de brazos cruzados, Moka mirando a todas partes nerviosa y Mizore apoyada en otro arboles mirando con frialdad al diablo vapula y a su nueva sierva. Yukari hizo una mueca a Kurumu mientras alzaba su varita-¡Mira las cosas, te dejamos sola y vas a tratar de engatusar a Tsukune! ¡De verdad eres una perra, Kurumu!

-¡Óyeme tu, bruja loca! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así e incluso atacarme?! ¡Estábamos teniendo un buen momento!

-Ya vimos eso, súcubo de grandes pechos, menos mal que el perro loco de Gin nos dijo en que camino tomo Tsukune porque si no de seguro habrías puestos tus garras en él, no puedo permitir que te pasaras de la raya con Tsukune ¡arruinarías mi sueño!

-¡¿Qué sueño?! ¡Habla de una vez niñata!

-¿_Porque tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto?_

-¡SI! ¡MI SUEÑO ACTUAL ES CONSEGUIR UN TRIO ENTRE TSUKUNE, MOKA Y YO! ¡ESA ES MI GRAN META!-Exclamo sin vergüenza alguna Yukari con una gran sonrisa causando una serie de reacciones entre los demás jóvenes, Mizore parpadeo tomada fuera de balance, Moka se sonrojo profundamente ante lo que escucho, Kurumu gruño de enojo por el atrevimiento de la pequeña bruja y Tsukune estaba como que un poco traumado al escuchar a un niño de once-doce años hablar sobre tríos ¿Qué le estuvieron enseñando sus padres? Tsukune tembló aun mas, no quería saber. Yukari ignoro las expresiones de los presentes y continuo hablando-¡Y mi sueño pronto se hará realidad ya que fue Moka que me dijo donde estaban y que me pidió que te atacara pecho de vaca! ¡Significa que ella ve bien mi grandiosa meta!

-¡Tu niña loca del…..! ¡Espera! ¡¿Quieres decir que moka fue la que te pidió atacarme?! ¡¿ELLA?!-Grito Kurumu cambiando su objetivo de enojo, ya haber aclarado el malentendido con Tsukune y haber formado un especie de relación Kurumu ya no se sentía amenazada por Moka, pensaba que ya no tenía que sentir nada contra la pelirrosa pero escuchar esa última pieza de información le hizo sentir una gran sensación de enojo porque para ella la única explicación lógica era que Moka….estaba celosa. Y no podía permitir que esta chica cualquiera se metiera con su destinado.

-¡Espera…eso no es lo que parece…!-Exclamo Moka agitando sus manos, ella en realidad no sabía porque pidió a Yukari que tirara esa vajilla a Kurumu interrumpiendo el beso de ella y Tsukune, no sabía porque, quizás podría decir que lo hizo porque estaba preocupada por Tsukune y porque quizás Kurumu le este engañando para hacerlo un esclavo mas pero ella escucho la discusión de la ahora diablo reencarnada y Tsukune, sabía que ese no era el caso y la lógica dicta que ellos tenían el derecho de besarse y de todas forma ella obligo a Yukari interrumpir el momento. Ella en el fondo sabia porque lo hizo pero no quería admitirlo porque si lo hacía, estaría admitiendo que estuvo celosa y al estarlo conlleva otra verdad que ella no podía aceptar.

-¡Tu maldita idiota! ¡Pagaras por esto!-Grito furiosa Kurumu dejando a la vista su verdadera forma aunque con los cambios visibles siendo ahora una hibrido, ella se lanzo a alta velocidad hacia Moka mostrando sus uñas con la intención de rasgar en dos a la pelirrosa. Yukari tembló ante la furia de Kurumu pero ella intento moverse para defender a Moka pero Mizore con rapidez movió a la pequeña bruja fuera del camino de Kurumu, puede sonar frio y cruel pero ella dejaría que esta pelea sucediera, quería ver que haría Tsukune y no se sorprendió verlo moverse a una velocidad superior a la de Kurumu e interponerse entre ella y Moka poniendo sus manos en los pechos de ambas chicas evitando que ambas se movieran o algo así. Tsukune así lo aseguro porque creía que aun con lo suave que era Moka ella era un vampiro; podría enojarse y aun con la fuerza recién ganada de Kurumu como una hibrido diablo ella no sería capaz de hacerle frente.

-¡BASTA! Kurumu para esto de una vez ¡por casi atacas a uno de nuestro amigos solo por suposiciones y Moka si es verdad lo que dice Yukari entonces tendremos que hablar del por qué hiciste eso! ¡Se calman ambas! ¡No quiero ver a mis amigas pelear y mas por estupideces! ¡¿Oyeron?!

-¿T-Tsu-kune?...mi ro-rosario….ha sido….re-removido….-Murmuro en shock Moka mirando el objeto en las manos de Tsukune que sin querer lo había roto al haberlo jalado. Tsukune y las otras chicas tomaron nota del nerviosismo de Moka y fueron espectadores en como una onda de energía Youki fue expulsado alrededor de Moka, ellos observaron sorprendido en como lentamente Moka cambiaba en apariencia, cabello blanco, ojos rojos y filosos dientes aludiendo su verdadera forma como la de un…

-¡¿Vampiro?!...-Exclamaron sorprendidas Yukari, Kurumu y Mizore mientras se estremecían ante el aura de sed de sangre de Moka y la gran cantidad de energía youkai que rezumbaba. El único que parecía tranquilo era Tsukune aunque él estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras sostenía el rosario de Moka, su cabeza estaba lleno de preguntas algunas de las cuales eran ¿Cómo era posible que una cruz no le este quemando la mano? El era un diablo así que objetos santos eran dañino para el pero también le traía la cuestión de cómo una cruz no estaba dañando a Moka, los elementos santos despeas de todo son una de las mayores debilidades de seres "oscuros" como diablos o vampiros, grupos especiales de la facción ángel como la organización Iscariote, Los templarios, la asamblea del octavo sacramento y la agencia de entierro, se encargan exclusivamente del exterminio de todo lo que no es considerado humano, Tsukune sabía bien de lo peligroso que puede ser una simple cruz así que se le hace raro que lo que tiene en la mano no le estaba haciendo daño. Otra cosa que le traía con cuidado era…

-_Entonces ¿esta es la verdadera Moka?-_Pensó Tsukune con frialdad mirando a la nueva apariencia de su primera amiga en la academia, con solo verla podía sentir el apestoso olor de la arrogancia como también de la soledad, el sabia de esa aptitud considerando cuan arrogantes eran muchos otros diablos que tuvo la desgracia de conocer. Se sentía decepcionado; no le importaba que Moka no haya aceptado volverse su reina, el entendió que ella tenía una vida fuera de la academia, entendía que ella tenía sus razones, en la veía como una gran amiga y la aceptaba como tal pero viendo a la persona frente suyo no podía evitar sentir rechazo porque era la misma clase de personas que él odiaba; arrogantes orgullos snobs que se creían mejor que otros. El en verdad estaba decepcionado. Entonces la ahora liberada Moka miro a los presentes con sus fríos ojos rojos antes de detenerse en Kurumu y sonrió con sarna sacando una mueca de enojo y leve temor de Kurumu.

-Mph ¿con que tu eres la que iba a atacarme? Ilógico, eres una cucaracha que intenta a atacar a un ser superior, no serias ni capaz de tocarme. Ni vales el esfuerzo para derrotarte. Piérdete insecto, que no vales nada.

-¡tu…! ¡MALDITA VAMPIRO!-Grito con ira Kurumu saltando encima de Tsukune y lanzándose en picada hacia Moka que solo hizo una leve sonrisa antes de dar un salto y conectar toda una patada voladora en el pecho de Kurumu sacando un jadeo de la joven peliazul y ser lanzada al suelo fuertemente. Moka sonrió de medio lado satisfecha aterrizando en el suelo con gracia mientras Kurumu tosió un poco de sangre que a la vez hacia fuerza para levantarse pero el golpe fue tal que de seguro rompió algunas de sus costillas, fue sumamente tremendo-!Tu….Urk….desgraciada…!

-¿No te lo dije? Ni vales el esfuerzo pero no permitiré que salgas ilesa de esto, te daré una linda de lección para que recuerdes jamás volver a levantar tu mano contra tus superiores, arrancare esas extrañas alas tuyas para que …¡CONOZCA STU LUGAR!-Bramo Moka lanzándose a alta velocidad hacia Kurumu que intento moverse temerosa por el instinto asesino que rezumbaba Moka a gran cantidad, la vampiro alzo su pierna derecha dispuesta a golpear el rostro de Kurumu para después darle su merecido pero entonces a alta velocidad una persona se puso frente a Moka y con una mano detuvo su patada para después empujarla hacia atrás con fuerza, Moka con gracia aterrizo sin problema pero rápidamente miro a quien detuvo su patada que era capaz de destruir acero, ella alzo una ceja mirando que fue Tsukune quien no mostraba algún signo de dolor mas solo agito su mano como si nada y el sonrió con frialdad a Moka.

-Dolió un poco pero Sairaorg pega mucho más duro. De todas forma tengo que preguntarte….Moka ¿era acaso tu forma de ser anteriormente una clase de falsedad o algo raro?

-Mph ¿Por qué debería de responderte?

-Considerando que has atacado a mi sierva entonces tengo el derecho de hacerte pregunta ante de cualquier cosa pero la verdad….es que soy tu amigo, Moka…. ¿o lo soy? ¿Acaso en alguna parte de la personalidad anterior tuya es verdadera o tú eres la falsa? Necesito explicación….Moka.

-Tsk, pues si insistes en saber yo soy la verdadera Moka Akashiya…lo que ustedes han interactuado es solo… ¿Cómo decirlo? Otra yo, en total otra personalidad, alguien que definitivamente no soy yo.

-Ya veo….es una pena….entonces era falso…..de verdad pero…sería hipócrita tratarte mal ahora, te perdono por atacar a Kurumu porque ella intento atacarte primero, solamente pido que dejemos este problema a lo paz y vayamos a la escuela, quiero que Kurumu reciba tratamiento médico, tus golpes la han herido.

-Mph ¿Por qué crees que te dejaría hacer eso?

-¿disculpa?

-Como oíste, esta cucaracha sin valor me ha ofendido y no dejare que ella se vaya sin recibir lo que se merece además ¿Por qué debería de escuchar tus palabras? Me acuerdo de ti de las memorias de la otra yo, es muy aficionada a tu persona pero de seguro eres como cualquier otro diablo que quiere engañarme para convertirme en su sierva.

-Fui sincero en desear que fuera parte de mi nobleza, no mentí en eso pero acepte tu negación por lo que no insistire en eso, además para mi tu amistad es importante o por lo menos con la otra Moka….si piensas que trato de hacerte mi sierva te equivocas, no deseo eso, deseo personas confiables en mi nobleza, seguidores, aliados, compañeros y amigos en todo momento…..si la otra Moka era una falsificación entonces es ofensivo no tratarte a ti como otra persona por lo que….te pido amablemente ¿deseas ser parte de mi nobleza?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir tal cosa?! ¡¿Cómo tu un diablo humilde te atreves a convencer a un poderoso vampiro como yo para ser una sierva cualquiera?! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?! ¡MI LINAJE ES SUPERIOR AL TUYO Y OBVIAMENTE SOY SUPERIOR A TI! ¡¿Cómo te atreves, tú un diablo cualquiera, a compararte conmigo tratándome como si fuera una amiga o un igual para ti?! ¡La respuesta es no, diablo, CONOCE TU LUGAR!-Grito furiosa Moka lanzándose a alta velocidad hacia Tsukune dispuesta a darle una patada a su cuello y matarlo de una vez por todas, tal era su rabia que ella ignoro que en el fondo se sintió tocada por sus palabras de sincera amistad y aceptación, ignoro los buenos momentos en que la Moka externa paso con este diablo y los sentimientos que había estado desarrollando, su ira actual tanto por su orgullo dañado como la frustración de no haber estado libre de su encierro por años hizo que no considerada las cosas y se fuera en un frenesí de furia.

Ella ignoro los gritos de Yukari, ignoro las cuchillas de hielos de Mizore e incluso el rugido de temor de Kurumu, ella se movió hacia Tsukune y lanzo la aptada más fuerte que había dado en toda su vida….y para su shock y horror fue detenida como si nada, Tsukune detuvo su patada mientras la tierra fue agrietada por el poderoso ataque físico. El rostro de Tsukune se ensombreció mientras pequeñas descargas eléctricas aparecían en parte de su cuerpo y el alzo la mirada encontrándose con la mirada de Moka que tembló ante la fría furia en los que eran usualmente ojos amables del joven diablo. Las chispas siguieron creciendo aun mas a cada pocos segundos, tal que el aire mismo parecía crispar por la electricidad que rodeaba a Tsukune.

-….Creo que tendré que demostrarte…..que no eres tan fuerte…Moka…. ¿Por qué sabes algo Moka….? No me llaman el segundo diablo joven mas fuerte….y porque me encanta partirle el ego a todos los arrogantes incrédulos…..**Raiton no Yoroi….-**Mascullo Tsukune y toda la zona estallo de poder mientras una armadura de rayo azul cubrió el cuerpo de Tsukune, el cielo mismo comenzó a formarse nubes y el aire se sintió la energía electromagnética del poder de Tsukune, el aura erétrica de Tsukune creció mas y mas a un ritmo en donde el aire se movió a su alrededor. Moka grito al sentir electricidad en su pierna y con fuerza se separo del agarre de Tsukune para ponerse de pie y observar al diablo cubierto de rayos que crujía con fuerza y más fuerza. Tsukune no parecía afectado por los rayos, es más, se veía sumamente fuerte y seguro de sí mismo-¿Sorprendida? Mi primo Sairaorg es alguien experto en el uso del Toki, usando la fuerza de vida para fortalecer y potencia su cuerpo….tenía que encontrar un modo para contrarrestar sus puños invencibles y gracias a los mangas que Rias Gremory lee encontré la inspiración de mi técnica del elemento rayo mas fuerte…Mi raiton no Yoroi puede estimular eléctricamente mi sistema nervioso y acelerar mi sinapsis neuronal para reaccionar más rápidamente ante el peligro y aumentar mi destreza física hasta el límite, lo que me permite obtener una tremenda velocidad y una fuerza sobrehumana que supera con crece el tuyo. Esta es la técnica de gran potencia que me permite incluso luchar contra bestias gigantes ¡mi técnica de combate definitivo!

-Je ¿con que ese es tu movimiento más fuerte? Mph, no me asusta, yo—

-**Raiton: Rodillazo.**

**-**Qu—

¡THACK BOOOOOMM!

-¡UGH!-Escupió Moka al sentir un tremendo rodillazo cubierto de ondas de energía eléctrica a alta potencia en todo su estomago, fue un parpadeo, en un momento miraba a Tsukune y al siguiente estaba en el suelo vomitando sangre, saliva y su almuerzo, el ataque literalmente la tomo por sorpresa…no, mientras escupía más sangre Moka sintió como un par de sus costillas fueron dañadas y como su sentido del equilibrio estaba desordenado, ella era un vampiro, una orgullosa hija del clan Shuzen, desde su nacimiento ha estado viviendo en la violencia, eran aristócratas orgullosos pero también eran luchadores y asesinos clasificados, así que estaba en shock puro en cómo no podía moverse, en como temblaba mientras escupía más sangre de su boca y en cómo ni su cuerpo respondía a sus gritos mentales para atacar y pelear. Con un solo golpe Tsukune la derroto y el shock era sumamente intenso.

-_Mmmm meh, Sairaorg usualmente destruye parte del cuerpo a quienes derrota y siempre he tratado de superar su poderoso golpe pero parece que falle, o no lo logreo o_….creo que fui suave contigo, Moka….de todas forma nos volveremos a encontrar y espero que sea mucho más amigable que ahora….-Se limito a decir Tsukune y antes de que Moka dijera algo sintió un golpe en su nuca y cayo inconsciente al suelo. El diablo Vapula dejo suelta su Raiton no Yoroi soltando un suspiro de alivio, ese era su primer carta de triunfo, su técnica definitiva para combate directo pero también su arma secreta y soltarla solamente para someter a Moka. Le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. El observo a la joven inconsciente con pena, dudaba que ella le aceptara como amigo ahora, era una gran pérdida, su primer amigo sincero término siendo una farsa, definitivamente la alegría que sentía por tener a Kurumu en su nobleza se evaporo al instante a todo este embrollo. El miro el rosario que aun mantenía a la mano y frunció el ceño ante el objeto. El decidió ver si había algo oculto con el rosario as que invoco flama de color azul alrededor del rosario tratándose de su poder Murmur de lo espiritual e hizo un análisis en el rosario-Vamos a ver qué…..es…esto….mierda…

El clan Murmur tiene poderes en lo espiritual, en los muertos y familiares oscuros, poderes nigromantes y espirituales por lo cual le permitió hacer una revisión en el rosario y lo que encontró cas hizo que se cayera del shock. Poco a poco información e imágenes se le es dada a su mente, La orgullosa Moka mintió en realidad, la otra personalidad no es solo una simple personalidad falsa sino algo mucho más complicado que eso: un clon espiritual. Por mientras mas y mas veía desde el rosario era espectador de imágenes, recuerdos en realidad, de sucesos intensos, tales que en verdad termino de rodillas causando que Mizore y Yukari se acercaran preocupadas por él, Tsukune poco a poco se ponía pálido mientras veía los recuerdos que pudo ubicar se trataban de la infancia de Moka. Aprendió de la familia Shuzen…las hermanas de Moka….el padre de Moka…la madre de Moka….los tres señores oscuros….la confrontación de Akua Shuzen contra Akasha Bloodriver….su conclusión al enfrentamiento y…

-_¡¿Qué mierdas es eso?!-_Exclamo Tsukune en una forma espectral en las memorias que el rosario le estaba mostrando y como frente a él una criatura que jamás había pensando que podría existir, una criatura que le daba una sensación de terror y que en verdad podía merecer el titulo de demonio, se mostraba rugiendo con fuerza en su cara. Una criatura con el simple nombre de **Alucard. **Ya vuelta a su cuerpo y haber asimilado toda la información recién adquirida Tsukune sin demora vomito al suelo y tembló aun por el terror que sintió ante ese ser, la única persona que siempre le ha causado temor era Ajuka Beelzebub por su fuerza y aura de misterio peligroso que siempre le puso al borde cada vez que se encontraba con el… pero ese ser….esa….esa cosa….esa monstruosidad con el nombre de Alucard. Tsukune sintió como era consolado por una preocupada Yukari mientras Mizore en calma había recogido a Kurumu que gemía adolorida por el daño causado al ataque de Moka pero que veía con preocupación a Tsukune. Le tomo un tiempo para que el diablo se calmara e intento sonreír intentando calmar a sus amigas pero aun seguía temblando por el shock que recién paso-….Ca-calma…chicas…..t-todo est-a….bien—

-De hecho me alegro que estén bien, estudiantes, porque me preocuparía que estuvieran heridos-Interrumpió la voz de una persona y el diablo junto a las chicas miraron como desde la sombra de los arboles surgió un hombre vestido de rompa de clérigo con una cruz dorada atada a su pecho, bajo la sombra de la capucha que cubría su rostro habían dos luces misteriosas. Tsukune sabia mejor quien era, los recuerdos que había visto le daba la respuesta en un instante, ese era Tenmei Mikogami, uno de los tres señores oscuros y enemigo jurado de Alucard junto a Touhou Fuhai y Akasha Bloodriver como también el director de la academia Youkai. El director se acerco con una sonrisa al grupo de jóvenes para ver directamente a Tsukune como si este había hecho algo que no debía-….Debo decir que tenía mis dudas al aceptar a un diablo en mi escuela pero tú, joven Vapula, has hecho unos buenos numeritos en toda partes desde que llegaste ero ahora…..has entrando en un asunto de la que no puede salir ¿sabes cuál es?

Tsukune sabía.

Sabía muy bien.

Y sabía que desde ahora las cosas no serán lo mismo.

* * *

**En otra parte.**

¡RING! ¡RING!

-¿Quién es?

-…..

-….Eres tú. Interesante que eras tú quien me ha llamado—

-….

-Tranquilo, no quiero sonar irrespetuoso, solamente muestro mi sorpresa recibir tu llamada….entonces…

-….

-Ya veo, es un alivio que escucharas mi mensaje.

-…

-No, el envió de tantas fuerzas causaría un montón de problemas, los diablos de seguro entrarían si la academia es atacada además no se debe de subestimar el poder del director….no por nada tiene el titulo de señor oscuro….

-…..

-Si, un solo enviado parece lo correcto.

-…..

-Me parece una sabia decisión, lo recibiré en unos días y tratare de resolver cualquier sospecha de su llegada pero el diablo Vapula podría sospechar.

-…..

-Confiare en tu palabra. Veremos a quien envías, Kokabiel.

¡CLICK!

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Y aquí está el capitulo, tuve problemas con unas cosas y todo eso, ya vieron en como esto se separa del canon, Kurumu se convirtió en una peón de la nobleza de Tsukune, cool, esto no es como el manga en donde siempre hay problemas porque no se hablan bien las cosas, aquí la cosa fue directa y al punto así que por ello no hubo tanto brollo con Kurumu unirse a la nobleza de Tsukune, sobre Moka interna y su aptitud pues no es que me este metiendo con ella sino que en su momento puede actuar así, reto a que me digan lo contrario pero hubo momento en que Moka interna actuó así como un poco, no, una gran perra solo porque quería proteger a Tsukune o por su orgullo, cosa estúpida en verdad pero bueno, ella es muy orgullosa así que su aptitud en este cap es posible…..así que no crean que le tengo la mala o algo, así es la cosa por lo que si tiene alguna opinión díganmela con calma y sin insultos. Se los agradezco. En el siguiente capítulo Mikogami y Tsukune tienen una larga conversación y Tsukune recibe tres nuevos miembros para su nobleza ¿Qué pasara con Moka?**

**Toaneo07**


	4. Chapter 4

**Diablo y Vampiro.**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece sino a su creador como igual Rosario+Vampire.**

**Ya he terminado de leer la serie completa de Rosario Vampire, el manga en especifico, tengo buenas y malas opiniones personales de la serie como todos tienen de todas serie anime o manga que vean y pues son un poco larga para explicar pero en total el fic se me hizo difícil manejarlo con el mundo de rosario Vampire, por lo tanto este fic será desde ahora clasificado semi UA debido a que para que se adapte la unión del universo DxD con el de Rosario Vampire muchas cosas tendrán que cambiar. Este fic es un Tsukune harem y posible OOC de Tsukune y algunos otros personajes. Espero que les guste el fic.**

* * *

_**Nobleza de Tsukune vapula:**_

_**Reina:**_

_**Caballeros:**_

_**Obispos:**_

_**Torres:**_

_**Peones: Kurumu Kurono.**_

* * *

_Un tiempo en academia Youkai: parte 3._

-_Que mal día….-_Pensó Tsukune sobando su mano, del golpe de Moka que después de todo le dolió un poco, mientras tomaba asiento en la oficina del director. El junto a dicho director había llevado a Moka y a Kurumu al hospital cercano de la academia para recibir tratamiento médico obviamente por los daños a sus costillas, Mizore y Yukari se habían quedado a vigilar a las dos chicas a orden de Mikogami mientras este y Tsukune iban a la oficina del primero a hablar de un tema muy importante: La verdad detrás del rosario de Moka.

-Kukuku joven vapula, de verdad que has causado un montón de problemas en toda la academia. En especial al haberte hecho amigo de la señorita Akashiya.

-¿No querrás decir Shuzen, eh, director Mikogami? Después de todo vi como usted manejo el rosario en los recuerdos de Moka.

-Como sospeche, has visto todo de lo que esconde el rosario… así que sabes la importancia del asunto que recién has terminado metiéndote ¿no? O más bien ¿a quién terminaste relacionándote, cierto?

-Alucard. Termine metiéndome en el asunto con el….

-Pareces perturbado, joven diablo…. ¿estás asustado del ser denominado como Alucard?

-…..Era algo antinatural….algo que en verdad se podía calificar como demonio…..peor de lo que la biblia detalla a los diablos…..no puedo creer que esa cosa fue en realidad el héroe legendario Vlad Tepes y padre de la raza vampírica….

-¿Mmm? Interesante, primera vez en más de doscientos años que he escuchado ese nombre ¿Por qué lo llamas así?

-¿Eh? No, no es importante, director. _No debo de decirle sobre que escuche sobre Vlad III de la vampiresa de la nobleza de Seekvaira aunque no es que importe mucho de todos modos. _

-Bueno….si, esos tiempos en la guerra contra Alucard fueron terribles, Akasha, Fuhai y yo luchamos por mucho tiempo contra Alucard y apenas sobrevivimos pero entonces…. ¿estás asustado, Tsukune vapula?

-Si….si lo estoy.

-Tranquilo, que no hay vergüenza en admitir sus miedos, admitirlos significa que sabes que tienes limites….lo que necesitas hacer para eliminar ese miedo es volverte más fuerte y superar tus limites ¿entiendes eso, joven diablo?

-Si….entiendo muy bien… como también la importancia de Moka y Alucard. Se a que se refiere sobre cuidar de Moka…-Contesto Tsukune con una mueca ante la sonrisa maliciosa de Mikogami. La situación era simple en entender: Alucard puede volver a despertar, la situación de la que ambos seres hablan es que hay una gran posibilidad en que Moka se convierta la clave para el despertar de Alucard lo que podría desencadenar una gran tragedia para todos los seres sintiente del mundo, ahora Tsukune tenía que cuidar a Moka de cualquier peligro para evitar que su sangre Shinso se active y despierte a Alucard de su encierro, el no estaba seguro si convertir a Moka en un diablo libere sus poderes así que hasta nuevo aviso es imposible aceptar a Moka en su nobleza.

-Bueno, lleguemos al punto de la reunión, deseo que mantengan el conocimiento que aprendiste del rosario en secreto. Tal conocimiento podría perturbar a la señorita Akashiya y posiblemente despertar su sangre Shinso….entre causa pánico para muchos.

-Tiene que haber otra manera.

-Esa es la razón del porque acepte que tu vinieras a la academia, joven Vapula y fui yo que puse el voto final para que se firmara una alianza con la facción diablo porque quería la ayuda de Ajuka beellzubud para la eliminación total de Alucard pero incluso entonces no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Beelzebub y tener la ayuda para este problema.

-….Fue un buen movimiento de su parte, director, claramente puedo respetarle.

-Claro aunque confiado no soy y tengo que estar seguro si la facción diablo no quiera algo con Alucard, por ello estoy esperando para saber las intenciones de los Yodai Maou. No soy estúpido ya que quiero estar seguros que mis movimientos no causen un mayor mal.

-Veo su punto, director. Y le aseguro que no informare de esto a mis líderes aunque será complicado.

-Es bueno saber que mantendrá confidencial este asunto…De todas forma cambiando de tema, he notado que ya has obtenido a un nuevo miembro a tu nobleza, le felicito pero te recomiendo que se ande con cuidado con su oferta para invitar a su nobleza a la señorita Akashiya….en algunas especies la reencarnación a diablo causa efectos secundarios y no sé qué cosa podría causarle a la señorita Akashiya si se convierte en un diablo y no tengo que decirle sobre los peligros en estar asociado al clan Shuzen.

-_Si…..esas hermanas de Moka… son muy hermosas y fuertes….pero aterradoras como la mierda. Ya puedo imaginarme como será las cosas si convierto a Moka en mi reina. Mah, que mal, parece que tendré que desistir la idea de hacer mía a Moka….aunque si sucede ¿Qué tan mal podría ser las cosas con sus hermanas?_

Muy mal se cabe mencionar.

-Mmmm de todos modos lo único que te pido, joven vapula es que cuides y vigiles a la señorita Akashiya, temo que habrá muchos enemigos que trataran de atacarla en el futuro, también le puedo dar la sugerencia de algunos posibles miembro para su nobleza, intenta darle la oferta a los miembros de tu club, dales los motivos correctos y tendrás nuevos aliados, no podrá enfrentar estos futuros enemigos solo, joven vapula, es mejor que tenga un equipo fuerte y confiable para tal tarea. De todos modos será mejor que se vaya a su habitación, ya es muy tarde, tiene clase mañana-Dijo Mikogami con una sonrisa misteriosa finalizando la reunión, Tsukune suspiro para después levantarse y dirigirse hacia la salida de la oficina no sin antes mirar al director Mikogami con análisis y cuidado para después partir a su cuarto aunque en el camino se topo con una joven hermosa un año mayor que él de cabello negro corto y ojos azules dirigirse y entrando a la oficina del director. El no le prestó atención a más que solo analizar su apariencia por lo que siguió su camino. En su oficina Mikogami alzo una ceja al ver a la joven entrar a su oficina, el miro con cuidado como la chica apretaba el rosario de plata oculto bajo su uniforme y le miraba con ligero temor-…..Veo que tienes problemas, Señorita Aono….acérquese y díganme que sucede.

* * *

**Varios días después.**

Tsukune miro a los miembros del club de periodismo, todos estaban actuando con normalidad ósea Yukari burlándose de Gin, Mizore mirando a todos con calma y frialdad y Kurumu leyendo unas revistas del mundo infernal, la única que falta era Moka. Desde la batalla contra la Moka interna las cosas han sido tensas entre las chicas y Moka, la ultima quien estaba en su forma externa ya que Tsukune le había dado su rosario después de haber visto sus recuerdos, las chicas e incluso Gin tenían un poco como de nervios a la verdadera forma de Moka pero no todo era tan grave, Gin seguía siendo el amigable pervertido de siempre y Yukari seguía siendo….la niña genio pervertida de siempre con Moka, tan raro como sonara. Las únicas con problemas con Moka eran Mizore y Kurumu.

-¿Dónde está Moka, chicos?

-Creo que digo que tiene un proyecto con la profesora Ishigami, la verdad no me interesa mucho-Respondió sin mirar a nadie Kurumu leyendo las revistas y libros del mundo demoniaco, quería aprender de todo de la nueva cultura que termino entrando y no defraudar a su único destinado. Tsukune soltó un suspiro ante la aptitud de su subordinada y novia, aunque se ha calmado Kurumu aun seguía fría con Moka, era compresible, aun cuando ella comenzó la batalla la forma cruel y fría de la Moka interna afecto mucho a Kurumu, Tsukune perdonaría un poco la aptitud de su peón pero Kurumu estaba tomando el enojo con la Moka equivocada. Tendría que tener una conversación con ella en privado. No podía darle malas experiencias a Moka. No era algo que amigos debían de hacer.

-Bueno, después iremos a ver como esta ¿Qué les parece?-Pregunto Tsukune por cortesía, Kurumu hizo una mueca pero a mas allá no dijo nada, Mizore se mantuvo en silencio, Gin que estaba leyendo unos informes para el próximo ejemplar del periódico del club no dijo nada y Yukari fue la única que estuvo de acuerdo con Tsukune. El acepto esas respuestas sabiendo que cada uno tenía sus razones. Después de varios largos minutos en leyendo varias cosas cada uno de los presentes Tsukune dejo sus propios papeles a un lado y pensó en lo que Mikogami había sugerido en su reunión hacia unos días atrás y decidió dar el intento en ese momento. Alzando la mirada carraspeo con fuerza atrayendo la atención de todos-….bueno alguien me dijo que lo intentara por lo que lo hare….Yukari, Mizore y Gin, les tengo una proposición ¿quieren unirse a mi nobleza?

-¿Qué?

-Claro.

-¡Tsukune!

-¡Por supuesto!

-Mmm interesante, solo escuche un "que"…._bueno, parece que el director tenía razón después de todo_-Pensó Tsukune ante las respuestas de su amigos, Curioso en verdad en como Mizore y Yukari habían respondido en aceptación a su proposición, Kurumu estaba sorprendida y un poco enojada por lo mismo y Gin solo estaba tomado fuera de balance. Tsukune se acomodo en su asiento e hizo aparecer mediante un circulo de invocación su set de Evil Pieces-…Como dije, Gin, les invito a ti, Mizore y Yukari a ser partes de mi nobleza aunque veo que ustedes chicas han aceptado, me alegra mucho aunque se me hace raro ya que estaba dispuesto a negociar de todo para convencerlas…. ¿me podrían decir sus razones?

-Hahaha Tsukune pareces que no te has dado cuenta, está bien, te aclarare ¿sabes porque me uní al club?-Pregunto en cambio Yukari con una sonrisa divertida tomando asiento en el pupitre de Tsukune. El diablo parpadeo tomando en cuenta que no sabía porque la pequeña bruja y Mizore se unieron de todas las cosas al club de periodismo, así que se le hizo curioso e hizo una seña para que Yukari continuara-…La razón del porque me uní al club era para conocerte mejor, Tsukune.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué…?

-Por dos razones, la primera era un poco egoísta pero era más porque deseaba convertirme en un diablo.

-¡¿Cómo?! Digo, es genial pero yo….no veo eso algo como normal, es decir que alguien de buena gana acepte reencarnarse como un diablo y todo eso.

-Soy una bruja Tsukune, básicamente soy un humano con un cuerpo que tiene la capacidad de usar energía Youki y Mana, mi gente ha sido muy criticada por muchísimos siglos, desde que llegue a la escuela he sido molestaba y odiada por todos, no tengo a ningún amigo aparte de los que están aquí….me siento tan sola…-Mascullo Yukari con tristeza. Tsukune y los otros se sintieron mal por la pobre bruja, de un modo todos ellos eran parias tanto por elección o por cosas de la vida, Tsukune se convirtió en un paria voluntariamente, Gin no tiene muchos amigos porque era un pervertido, Kurumu no tenía ningún verdadero amigo antes de unirse al club de periodismo, Mizore tiene manías extrañas como para poder encajar con otros y Moka tenía problemas sociales en amabas personalidades, de una manera u otra todos ellos eran parias, rechazados de la sociedad, por lo cual cada uno de ellos sentía empatía del dolor de otros rechazados.

-Lamento escuchar eso, Yukari, pero no explica todo el punto.

-Lo sé Tsukune. Soy una bruja pero también una genio, nadie me quiere cerca creyendo que yo sea una chica arrogante pija que se cree superior a todos por su inteligencia y que no es monstruo de verdad, entonces….un día tu me ayudaste Tsukune. Tú mejoraste mi vida sin saberlo.

-¿Lo hice?

-Si, el presidente de mi anterior salón de clase y sus compinches iban a atacarme pero entonces apareciste y los freíste con un rayo mágico ¡fue genial! ¡Me quede tan extasiada que me hayas ayudado cuando ningún otro lo habría hecho!

-_¿Cuándo sucedió eso? Mmmm oh ya me acuerdo, eran ese grupo de hombres lagartos que me tope en aquel día que estaba de malas….mmm ya veo _Disculpa si no me quede a hablar contigo, estaba de mal humor ese día….

-No hay problema, pensé que ese fue el caso, de todas formas entonces hice investigación sobre de ti y supe que eras un diablo y que eras rechazado por eso, sentí ganas de ser tu amiga pero no podía confiarme porque ante todo eres un diablo pero entonces pensé que siendo un diablo automáticamente te hace un monstruo ¿no? Entonces eso significa que si me volvía un diablo entonces sería un verdadero monstruo ¡Así callaría la boca a todo esos desgraciados que siempre me han insultado!

-Ya veo….

-Me uní al club para intentar ser tu amiga pero también para ver qué clase de personas eras y ver si eras un diablo bueno o malo y si eras uno bueno entonces pediría ser parte de tu nobleza. Ya hable con mi madre y aunque no le gusto acepto mi decisión…solo si me mantengo virgen hasta mis veinte años, Desu.

-¡pffff! ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿QUE ESTA DANDO A ENTENDER TU MADRE?!

-Que posiblemente el chico que me interese sea un lolicon pero ya le dije que eso no es cierto, ya que tienes a Kurumu en tu nobleza ¡de seguro te gustan las pechugonas sin cerebro!

Tsukune sintió que su auto respeto murió un poco en ese comentario.

Kurumu se sintió muy ofendida.

-¡óyeme tu niña boba! ¡Que soy muy inteligente para tu información!

-¿Habla la señorita que saco un 44 de nota en su último examen?

-¿C-como su-supiste?

-¡Porque soy una genio!... de todos modos Tsukune me has sorprendido mucho en estos días, eres una persona confiable ¡Tanto que he decidido que en el futuro será el hombre que estará conmigo en un delicioso Trió! y en verdad estoy ansiosa de ser una diablo, se que podre hacer mejor magia sin la necesidad de una varita ¡he escuchado de historias de poderosos magos que usan el Youjutsu, Ninjutsu y Senjutsu! ¡Seria genial! ¡Por eso acepto ser parte de tu nobleza Tsukune!-Exclamo alegre Yukari alzando sus brazos en señal de alegría. Parecía todo un encanto aunque seguía dando miedo en como sabía lo que era un trió y su forma tan despreocupada de querer estar en uno. Tsukune sonrió nervioso pero igual asintió en acuerdo con Yukari, ignorando sobre el trió, en sus razones para convertirse en un diablo. Entonces la pequeña bruja se acerco más a Tsukune-…Así que entonces ¿Qué es lo que sigue? ¿Ya me convertirás en un diablo?

-Bueno, solamente debo de escoger la pieza pero tengo que preguntarte nuevamente para asegurarme ¿es esto lo que quieres?

-Si, sé que no abusaras de tu posición conmigo y podre ser en verdad un verdadero monstruo ¡se que serás un gran rey! ¡Acepto!

-Bien, me alegro pero entonces falta tu, Mizore…. ¿cual es tu razón del porque aceptaste ser parte de mi nobleza?

-Ah…..lo mismo que Yukari.

-¿Mmm? ¿Eh? ¿Hice algo que te llamara la atención?

-Estoy en tu misma clase.

-¿En serio?

-Mmm ¿no me había dado de cuenta?

-Ni yo, Desu.

-Ya, ya chicas….entonces Mizore ¿puedes explicarte mejor?

-Ah….La verdad pensé que eras interesante porque podías ser un paria como yo y podrías ser un buen amigo…..eres muy odiado en la escuela.

-Eh, si, así lo quise.

-llamaste mi atención así que por eso entre al club para vigilarte…..me has convencido y por eso al igual que Yukari acepto ser parte de tu nobleza-Se limito a decir Mizore lamiendo su piruleta intentando no mostrar en su expresión el nerviosismo que sentía por haber mentido. No, en serio que se había unido al club que la misma razón que Yukari y genuinamente quería unirse a la nobleza de Tsukune pero no fue porque sintió empatía con Tsukune en ser un paria, bueno en parte, pero la razón era porque fue por una orden.

La sacerdotisa de hielo de su pueblo la había llamado personalmente para su sorpresa para un designio importante, resulta ser que ella estaba destinada a encontrar su alma gemela en la academia youkai y que sería un diablo de toda la cosa. Y que su destino era convertirse en un diablo hibrido muy necesario para el futuro de su raza. La raza Yuki-Onna estaba en peligro de extinción y su especie esta como un poco temerosa con el bajo número de su población pero Mizore podría ser la clave para la salvación de su especie.

Véase que las Yuki-Onna se dividen en dos clases, las de las humanoides y las de las monstruos feas, la primera especie son la que Mizore pertenece y son muy raras tanto por los peligros ambientales actuales como también por su población pequeña, su reproducción era sumamente complicado ya que solamente en la época de la juventud las Yuki-Onna pueden tener hijos y de ahí ya después de los treinta, y eso es decir mucho, ya no se puede tener hijos pero había algo en particular de las Yuki-Onna de la especie de Mizore que las hacia únicas y eso es que no importa que especie o gen extraño tenga el padre o caso raro la madre el hijo siempre será un Yuki-Onna, al igual que las Nekoshou de las Nekomata incluso si son híbridos el descendiente de los padre siempre será un Nekoshou puro o en el caso de las Yuki-Onna uno de los suyos.

-_Tu serás la clave de la repoblación de nuestra especie, Shirayuki Mizore…-_Eso fue lo que la sacerdotisa le había dicho y a su modo podía ver porque era cierto esa afirmación, una Yuki-Onna tiene como unos cinco años en ser fértil y de ahí se volvía estériles aunque sus cuerpos pueden sostener mas descendientes. Entonces había una salvación para su especie, un diablo vive 10.000 años ya que el ritmo del tiempo para ellos es lento, por eso los sangres puras tiene tanto problemas en tener descendencia ya que para ellos diez años pueden ser un año o incluso menos para el equivalente del tiempo de un humano.

Así que la sacerdotisa de hielo le había dicho que si ella se volvía un diablo, en vez de tener cinco años tendría en total de a quinientos a mil años un cuerpo totalmente fértil y como era una yuki-Onna sus hijos serán de todas forma yuki-Onna incluso siendo ella una hibrido y no solo eso sino que serian capaces de usar poderes demoniacos o en su efecto ser capaz de usar Youjutsu de gran alcance convirtiéndolos en verdad descendientes fuertes.

Obviamente ella no se convertiría en una fábrica de cría sino seria una donadora de óvulos para las mujeres infértiles, así que en quinientos años podría hacer crecer su especie a alta altura y ni siquiera tendrá que lidiar con la obligación de tener muchos niños, aunque algún día espera ser madre, por lo que ese plan le veía muy razonable para ayudar a su especie. Ella había estado vigilando a toda parte a Tsukune observando por si era un hombre digno para tal tarea y aunque le molestaba esos poderes de fuego espiritual de Tsukune, ella ya estaba convencida que él era en verdad el indicado. Ella no le diría sobre la verdad del porque se uniría a su nobleza. Le asustaría todo el asunto podía apostar. Eso será para después si se da el caso.

-Bueno, con eso me basta, te aceptare en mi nobleza, Mizore.

-¡Tsukune! ¡Me niego a esto! ¡A aceptar a estas dos cualquiera, como tu novia yo…!—

-Kurumu, cálmate, si no dejas este berrinche dejare de darte esos masajes que tanto te gusta.

-…E-esta b-bien….solo porque eres tú, acepto a Mizore y a Yukari.

-Ah…..eres tan domada.

-¡Sip, la pechugona es débil de carácter, Desu!

-¡Cállense las dos!

-¡Oh maldición! ¡¿Por qué tú siempre obtienes las chicas guapas?!-Grito Gin casi jalándose el cabello, genial, frente suyo Tsukune se la había ingeniado para tener un Harem aunque uno no muy convencional que se diga. Gin era un hombre lobo y sabía muy bien de los harem o en su caso de las manadas por lo que sabía bien que estas chicas estaban lanzando intenciones para nada inocentes al diablo. No era justo. Tsukune suspiro ante el drama de Gin pero entonces tuvo una idea para poder convencer a Gin para su nobleza. No era la forma que usualmente usaba para convencer a alguien pero veía que era la única opción.

-Oi Gin.

-¡¿Qué quieres Vapula?! ¡¿Restregarme cuantas chicas te has ganado?!

-¡Cállate perro!

-Calma Kurumu y Yukari, por favor…deja esa olla de metal, no te excedas. Mmm veamos Gin, deseo que seas parte de mi nobleza.

-¡oh no! ¡No me uniré a tu grupito! ¡No voy a ser un esclavo o sirviente, yo tengo mi propio…!—

-¿Y si te dijera que si te esmera y te vuelves un diablo de clase alta tendrás tu propia Evil Pieces y así fundar tu nobleza? ¿Y podrías hacer tu nobleza llena de chicas hermosas? ¿Chicas que podrían ser de tu harem? _Ugh, creo que morí por dentro al decir eso._

Un momento de silencio se mantuvo en el salón hasta que…

-¿Dónde firmo?...-Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore y Yukari por casi se caen ante la seriedad de Gin mostraba al aceptar la petición de Tsukune. De verdad por tener un harem el hombre lobo pervertido era incluso capaz de vender su alma. Bueno, no era una sorpresa en verdad. Tsukune rio levemente mirando con alegría a sus amigos, las cosas van bien para él, ya tenía a cuatro personas en su nobleza y que son fuerte y que podrían serlo más. Estaba tan feliz. Así que rápidamente saco los contratos que los paso al hombre lobo, bruja y Yuki-Onna para que firmaran sus consentimientos y después de ello les indico que se alinearan para comenzar la ceremonia y saco tres piezas de peones que usando un hechizo de levitación las poso en los pechos de los tres futuros nuevos miembros de su nobleza y Tsukune comenzó el canto.

-... ¡Pido a mi nombre Tsukune vapula, Ustedes Ginei Morioka, Shirayuki Mizore y Yukari Sendo, yo que les resucite en esta tierra como mis siervos y renazcan todos como un diablo! ¡Ustedes mis "Peones" con una nueva vida, Álcense!-Exclamo Tsukune y así las piezas se introdujeron a los tres ahora diablos y una diablo hibrido. Ellos fueron cubiertos por un aura de poder demoniaco antes de que esta se calmara y alas de murciélago negro surgieron de sus espaldas.

Yukari con alegría comenzó a volar a todas partes e incluso comenzó a hacer pequeños hechizos sin usar su magia aunque tuvo que concentrarse porque sintió una presencia de odio entrar a su magia y logro retenerlo, tendría que hablar con Tsukune sobre esa habilidad de su especie, Gin miro las alas con un poco de molestia, le recordaban a los vampiros y los hombres lobos siempre han odiado a los vampiros, el era diferente que incluso se haría amigo de un vampiro e incluso humano porque no era prejuicioso pero su herencia lobuna hacia que sintiera molestia leve por las alas, Mizore miro sus nuevas alas y se concentro en su poder para después ver como sus alas se convirtieron en alas de hielo demostrando que ella de hecho era una hibrido. Tsukune entonces de la nada abrazo a los tres tomándoles por sorpresa.

-¡Hahahaha genial! ¡Tengo nuevos compañeros hasta el final! ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer! tengo que darles un montón de cosas, libros de historia y cultura de los diablos, enseñarle como hacer contrato pero más importante ¡tienen que conocer a mis padres, se que ellos van a estar feliz de conocerlos! ¡Se van a sorprender de lo que ganaron como un diablo, tendrán mansiones, dinero y cosas súper genial pero eso sí, tendremos que entrenar juntos, seremos fuertes, hahaha!-Exclamo Tsukune todo feliz e hiperactivo. Todos los demás parpadearon pero sin demora comenzaron a reír un poco tocado por la reacción de Tsukune, el diablo vapula siguió hablando y riendo de cualquier tema mientras el grupo hablaban de sus nuevos status como también de los beneficios que ganarían a ser parte del clan Vapula.

En la puerta ocultado mirando la pequeña celebración del club del periodismo, Moka hizo una mueca al ver a Tsukune tan feliz con los otros, eso estaba bien, sabía bien que su otra yo había causado una mala impresión a sus amigos pero sentía un poco de celos en como ellos estaban tan felices y como eran un grupo unido por mientras ella era la apartada por ser la única no diablo. Era todo de nuevo como en la escuela humana en la que estuvo anteriormente. Ser rechazada por otros por ser diferente solo que esta vez se quedara a un lado porque ella era un vampiro y porque no podía convertirse en un diablo porque habría problemas tanto de su familia como la otra Moka.

Sabía que Tsukune no la rechazaría y sabia bien que aun con el enfrentamiento de la otra Moka él seguía tratándole con amabilidad pero ella estaba muy insegura de que su amistad se mantenga fuerte siendo de especie diferentes. Al final decidió creer que las cosas cambiaran así que con un suspiro decidió regresar al salón de la profesora Ishigami para terminar con su proyecto, necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa en ese momento.

* * *

**Una semana después.**

-Uff que pesado ha sido las cosas…-Gimió Kurumu medio acostada en su pupitre en el salón del club, no era la única ya que los demás estaba gimiendo de dolor excepto Tsukune solo que el tenia las manos vendadas aunque no le dolía sus aparentes heridas.

-Yo no firme para esta mierda….-Mascullo con enojo Gin en su asiento sintiendo sus músculos llorar de dolor. Resulta que siendo parte de la nobleza de Tsukune se tenía un montón de beneficios y responsabilidades que cumplir, los beneficios es que tendría mansiones y grandes extensiones de tierra en el mundo infernal, tendría una cuenta de dinero notable para usos de emergencia y próximamente tendría un cuarto de la mansión que se le seria construido para Tsukune en un terreno alejado de la escuela, también ellos tuvieron que leer de todo de la cultura diablo como los pilares o las debilidades de los diablos o la historia de la facción diablo entre otras cosas y una de ella era su tarea para tener contratos, era un modo para poder subir de categoría y así poder llegar a ser diablos de clase alta, Gin quería hacer los contratos lo antes posible y las chicas incluso también deseaban tener contratos para aumentar su popularidad. Tsukune había negado esas peticiones de Kurumu ante por una razón pero viendo que todos querían hacer contrato decidió darle el gusto.

Pobres diablos.

Las cosas se tornaron raras, la razón del porque Tsukune no quería que Kurumu hiciera contratos es que temía que algún idiota intentara hacer algo raro y resulto ser cierto cuando el primer contratita de Kurumu era un tipo babosa que le tomo foto mientras hacia ella de Cosplayer, bien, no había problema pero resulto que quería chantajearla para convertirla en su esclava. Kurumu confiando en Tsukune siendo en voz baja su futuro prometido el conto lo sucedido. Ese día fue terrorífico para muchos de los estudiantes y maestro, ya que fueron espectadores en como Tsukune literalmente vuelto una bestia atrapo a ese tipo y lo golpeo tan mal que después lo único que podía usar para moverse era el dedo pequeño del pie izquierdo, al final de todo Tsukune tuvo que vigilar los próximos contratos de Kurumu para que se repitiera ese suceso.

Bueno no lo hizo pero Kurumu tuvo que modelar en muchos contratos para admiradores suyos e incluso tuvo que ayudar a algunas chicas en tener citas entre otras tareas, en total de todos ella tuvo más contrato en la nobleza de Tsukune, Yukari tuvo contrato normales en donde tenía que hacerle la tarea a algunos estudiantes y/o ayudar a estudiar a otros ya que como una genio sabía mucho más que otros, raramente Mizore tuvo contratos en donde tuvo que espiar a algunas personas a peticiones de sus contratistas , fueron raros pero no peligrosos, Gin tuvo la mala suerte de tener citas con chicas feas y/o ayudar a nerds tener citas, esta ultima le resulto ser fácil ya que pudo juntar con las chicas feas pero fue cansador para él una vez hombre lobo. Todos estaban cansados de tantos contratos y estaban agradecidos que tendrían tiempo para descansar, que los contratos era todo o que iban a hacer….

Pobres ingenuos.

-Entrenas como un loco, Tsukune, Desu…-Hizo una mueca Yukari sobando sus brazos cansados, Gracias a las abejas demoniacas de Tsukune que podían espiar o recolectar información a cualquier momento hizo que su trabajo en recolectar información para el club de periodismo fuera fácil, como tal ellos tenían tiempo libre que Tsukune se la había arreglado para usarlo y darle un intenso entrenamiento a su nobleza, con Moka de compañía de vez en cuando no tenia tareas con la profesora Ishigami, en un terreno que ya fue tomado para la construcción de la casa personal para Tsukune y su nobleza.

Fue tremendo.

Kurumu y los otros tenían dones únicos naturales que siempre habían dado por sentando, jamás habían entrenando y cuando comenzaron a entrenar con Tsukune sufrieron como que un poco porque Tsukune entrenaba como un loco, había pasado más de una semana en ello y ya habían notado que eran un poco mas fuerte por lo que aparte de las quejas de dolores musculares y cansancio físico todos estaban un poco satisfecho por el entrenamiento. Aun cuando decían lo loco que era.

-Nah, eso no era nada, era solo para acostumbrarles el calentamiento.

-¡¿Calentamiento?! ¡Mierda!

-Gin, cuida el lenguaje. De todas forma he tenido estas dudas desde hace días ¿Qué pasa con Moka y esas clases de arte que tanto tiempo se la pasado yendo?

-No lo sé con seguridad….ella dice que un trabajo importante y que le ha tomado tiempo….creo que Mizore fue a vigilarla.

-¿Eh? ¿Y porque, Yukari?

-Según supuestamente para evitar que ella se vaya en otro baño de sangre. Mizore tiene una manera única para decir las cosas.

-Chicas, ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, si, la personalidad interna de Moka puede no habernos dado una buena primera impresión pero eso no quiere decir que ande por ahí creyendo todo mal de ella.

-Yo no tengo problema con Moka, Tsukune….solo Mizore y Kurumu.

-¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que trate a ese vampiro con amabilidad? ¡Trato de arrancar mis alas y ataco a mi querido Tsukune! ¡No la perdonare tan fácilmente!

-_Uff, Kurumu si que sabe guardar rencor pero….no debemos de darle malos recuerdos a Moka, quien sabe que podría causarle a su sangre Shinso…._Hablaremos después de eso, Kurumu, recuerda que Moka es nuestra amiga, no podemos tratarla mal ya que recuerden lo horrible que se siente cuando la gente nos trataron mal. No te pido que le perdones tan fácilmente Kurumu, solo trata de superarlo…. ¿vale?

-Grrrr….ok….solo porque tú me lo pide, amado mío, algún día lo superare y tratare de ser más…civil con Moka.

-Con eso me basta. Bueno, quería salir hoy de paseo con Mizore para saber más de sus habilidades y saber más de ella pero veo que está ocupada, me alegro que aunque raro ella este con Moka, me preocupa que ella ande por ahí sola, ¿recuerdan los rumores del secuestro de las chicas desde hace días? Me preocupa que les pueda ocurrir algo a ustedes, chicas.

-¡Oh! Me alegro que nos haya recordado, Vapula, ya he tenido en mente hacer una publicación del periódico sobre ese tema, ya tengo las fotos de las chicas y reporte tomados de esos sucesos, verán…-Hablo Gin sacando algunos papeles y fotografías de la noticia de la desaparición de las chicas, como miembros del club de periodismo ese era su trabajo en recolectar información, Tsukune técnicamente hablando era líder del club siendo el rey de Gin, Kurumu, Mizore y Yukari pero él no le iba a quitar el puesto a Gin así que Tsukune no le importaba que su peón le esté dando órdenes, eran amigos de toda forma aun cuando a la vista de otros diablos esto era muy mal visto. Tsukune y Kurumu estaba revisando los informes de las desapariciones mientras Yukari veía las fotografías de las chicas antes de que frunciera el ceño por un momento.

-Oi, esto es raro, recuerdo a estas dos chicas, la última vez que las vi estaban hablando con la profesora de arte, es mas esta última fue la chica que interrumpió la clase para visita a la profesora Ishigami.

-Oh la chica que se fugo de su clase, si, se de ella….es una gran belleza, no tanto como las hermanas Otonashi pero cerca, que mal que haya sido secuestrada, lo que yo le haría a su—

¡POW!

-¡Cállate pervertido!

-Ignorando a Gin siendo golpeado por Kurumu debido a su perversidad, el tiene razón, recuerdo bien a esa chica aquel día y si, era hermosa….deja de mírame así Kurumu, que no es por eso, es que de verdad todas son chicas hermosas y… en serio, Kurumu, calma que no es eso….sino que esto podría ser un modum operandi….significa que el causante va por chicas hermosas. El próximo objetivo podría ser—

¡FZZZ!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué será en este momento…?-Se Pregunto Tsukune observando como el circulo de invocación para contrato se ha activado, el tenia tanto ese círculo como cada uno de la habitación de su nobleza para que cada uno fuera llamado para cumplir con sus contratos. Que uno le este llamando le hacía raro ya que usualmente era de noche o días libres en que se tenían contratos, Tsukune sintió un presentimiento extraño por lo que siguiendo sus instinto se acerco al círculo y lo preparo para que fuera a donde le estuvieran llamando-…Bueno chicos, les dejo el resto a ustedes, como compensación tendremos estos días libres ¿Qué les parece?

-Mph, vale, de verdad necesito descansar y hay algunas pollitas que deseo visitar hehehe.

-¡Ok Tsukune, estudiare mas sobre la magia demoniaca como te lo prometí!

-¡Y Tsukune recuerda que tenemos una reunión de estudio esta la noche, espero que no lo hayas olvidado!

-Si, si, nos veremos chicos…-Saludo Tsukune con una sonrisa leve antes de teletransportarse por su sello y cuando la luz murió observo un escenario que le sorprendió profundamente. Era un salón de clase con la ventana cerrada por lo que la habitación estaba semi oscura, había como ocho estatuas de piedras que extrañamente gemían y soltaban lagrimas de verdad, Mizore se encontraba de rodillas abrazando su brazo derecho en dolor y parte de su rostro tenían marcas de cortadas y rasguños observando como la profesora Ishigami que mostraba su verdadera forma como una Gorgona tenia atrapada a Moka con sus serpientes capilares y como lentamente parte de su cuerpo se estaba volviendo de piedra. Tsukune se mostro sorprendido encontrándose con la mirada aterrorizada de Moka-… ¿M-Moka?

-¿T-Tsu…kune?-Mascullo Moka con un poco de pánico mientras parte de su cuerpo se volvía mas y mas en piedra. Tsukune observo como Moka tenia a la mano un panfleto en donde tenía un círculo de invocación, él le había dado uno para que en momento de peligro le llamara y cuando esa información paso por su cabeza la situación entro finalmente a su mente. Y él se enfureció.

Mucho.

-**¡Raiton no Yoroi!-**Grito con furia divina Tsukune desplegando su armadura de rayo y antes de incluso Hitomi Ishigami se diera cuenta en un parpadeo Tsukune aparecio frente suyo y ya había apuntado su puño a rostro de la Gorgona y con la fuerza del relámpago Tsukune golpeo a Ishigami partiéndole parte del rostro y cabeza ante la filosa fuerza del rayo que cubría el cuerpo del joven diablo. Como también lanzándola hacia atrás chocando con fuerza contra una pared dejando un grave daño ante el impacto pero Tsukune no termino sino que al momento siguiente ya estaba frente hacia Ishigami y apretó con fuerza su puño tanto que las venas se le hizo visible para después lanzarlo hacia el abdomen de la Gorgona-**¡Goken!**

¡BOOOOOMMMM!

-¡MOKA! ¡MIZORE! ¡¿Están bien?!-Pregunto preocupado Tsukune desactivando su Raiton no Yoroi y lanzarse hacia donde estaba Moka y Mizore. Ignorando el agujero que creo en el salón de clases después del tremendo golpe que le había dado a Ishigami, en el fondo de la mente Tsukune pudo deducir que la mujer tendrá que estar por ahí con múltiples heridas a sus costillas y algunos órganos internos. El se arrodillo a lado de las dos chicas observando cómo las partes vuelta en piedra volvían a la normalidad, es más, viendo por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo pudo ver que las otras chicas atrapadas regresaban a la normalidad. Tsukune soltó un suspiro mirando á la joven vampiro y a la Diabla-yuki-Onna con preocupación-…chicas, me alegro que estén bien. Menos mal que lograste llamarme, Moka, si no quién sabe qué habría sucedido pero dime… ¿Por qué estabas aquí con la profesora de arte…?

-Eh….bueno….por eso, Tsukune-Señalo nerviosa Moka a un punto sobre el hombro de Tsukune y el diablo junto a Mizore miraron al lugar señalado y se sorprendieron con lo que vieron. Era un retrato hecho a mano de Tsukune y su nobleza junto a Moka, todos en el club de periodismo disfrutando de estar juntos como amigos, había dibujos de cada uno individualmente y Tsukune que se había criado en la nobleza y que había visto muchas pinturas en su vida no pudo evitar sorprenderse a las ves esos dibujos. Eran muy buenos. Mizore también estuvo sorprendida por los retratos. Ambos giraron a ver a Moka que se veía un poco tímida-…yo me he sentido culpable… en como mi otra yo te trato a ti y a Kurumu tan mal…así que hice un trato con la profesora Ishigami, a cambio de ser una modelo para su arte ella me daría lecciones de dibujo así que….les he hecho esos retratos para que supieran que todos ustedes del club son mis amigos y que les aseguraría que lo que ocurrió antes no volverá a suceder, yo—

-Tranquila….no hay nada para que disculparse…ya, ya….eres una gran amiga y nosotros jamás dudaremos de eso…. Nunca dudes de eso, Moka-Se limito a decir Tsukune con una sonrisa afectuosa mientras con su mano derecha acercaba a moka a su persona y le daba un abrazo demostrando su cariño hacia la pelirrosa. Tsukune sabía que fallo en no haberse dado cuenta de lo mal que Moka debió de sentirse de aquel incidente con su otro yo, el era su amigo y secretamente su cuidador, el debería de haberse dado cuenta, por ello mientras abrazaba a moka que silenciosamente sollozaba tanto por el susto del ataque como sus sentimientos hacia sus amigos, el se comprometió que cuidaría ante todo a Moka, ante cualquier enemigo y peligro. El se lo juro.

Por otro lado Mizore miro una vez más los retratos pensativa y frunció el ceño sintiéndose culpable en haberle dado el hombro frio a Moka, su otra personalidad no era una persona fácil pero esta Moka no merecía tal trato, se sentía tan mal consigo misma. Por eso no hizo nada en como Moka estaba tan cariñosa con Tsukune, por el momento le dejaría el momento, en cambio fue a comprobar a las otras chicas capturadas por la profesora Ishigami, como parte del club de periodismo tendría que documentarlo que sucedió ese día para el periódico que tendría que hacer. Y así mientras la diablo hibrida hablaba con las otras chicas, como a la vez un diablo de sangre pura y una vampira se abrazaban mostrando su amistad y cariño por el otro, un rosario en forma de cruz se movió y un ojo de color sangre observo al diablo Vapula por un momento antes de que volviera a la normalidad.

* * *

**Un par de días después.**

-Señor…. nuestros espías han encontrado algo interesante que de seguro le gustara escuchar-Comento Deshiko Deshi al líder del comité de seguridad pública, Kuyou, quien bebía un poco de juego junto a su compañera más cercana de su organización, Keito la Jorogumo. La joven Jiang Shi se había inclinado a Keito y Kuyou con respeto esperando al que el poderoso Yoko le diera permiso para hablar y cuando lo hizo comenzó a hablar-….Al parecer la profesora Ishigami había estado capturando a varias estudiantes y convirtiéndola en estatuas de piedras para fines desconocidos.

-Si, ya sabía que Ishigami había sido la que había estando secuestrado a estudiantes. Planeaba que siguiera con eso antes de capturarla en infraganti, tenía en mente chantajearla por este delito, obviamente iba a liberar a las chicas, seria mal visto para nuestro grupo si se deja a estudiantes atrapados como estatuas.

-Es bueno escucharlo, Kuyou, hay límites a lo que nosotros hacemos.

-No me lo recuerdes, Keito…sé muy bien de eso…-Mascullo Kuyou y por un momento tuvo un flashback en donde una hermosa mujer un poco mayor de pelo rubio largo le miraba con una sonrisa antes de que todo se tiñera de rojo. Kuyou sacudió la cabeza discretamente, el podría ser sumamente cruel contra una mujer pero solo una enemiga y una capaz de defenderse, jamás una indefensa, eso ante todo era lo único que se preocupaba en no romper con su frágil moral. El hizo entonces un gesto a Deshi para continuar con su relato, que debía de ser importante para que fuera ella interrumpiera su tiempo de relajación.

-Entonces nuestros espías nos informaron de una noticia claramente interesante, la profesora o más bien al ex profesora Ishigami fue derrotada por alguien que usted conoce bien, señor.

-Tsukune Vapula.

-Exacto, nuestros espías y algunos de los miembros de bajo rango de nuestra organización pudieron interrogar a las chicas implicada en este incidente y describieron una técnica de elemento rayo que Vapula uso y en palabra dichas por nuestros días "la técnica es tan poderosa que incluso podría derrotarle, señor"...

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a dar a entender esa clase de estupidez?! ¡Soy un ser superior! ¡Nadie me podría derrotar! _aunque Vapula tiene un aura que me hace saber que es fuerte ademas hay otros que son mas poderosos que yo...pero eso nadie debe de saberlo..._

-Aunque los detalles son confusos, señor, se dice que la técnica es como una armadura casi similar a su modo de batalla, señor, solo que se centra en el elemento rayo y lógicamente hablando el poder y velocidad de un rayo no es algo que debe de ser subestimado. También parte del informe indica que Vapula derroto a Ishigami con un solo golpe a alta velocidad por lo que su nivel de amenaza es bastante alto si nos basamos en los informes.

-….Vale, continua Deshiko ¿Qué mas averiguaron?

-Según a sus órdenes, ellos han estado estudiando las habilidades de Vapula encontrándolo como un maestro del elemento rayo y una buena habilidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, es perceptivo y muy cuidadoso con sus acciones, también está el tema de los contratos que tienen sus ahora subordinados.

-Grrrr, si, ese tema sobre como convirtió a los estúpidos del club de periodismos en su siervo, claramente es una amenaza en cómo logra engañar a otros para volverlos sus esclavos.

-Nuestros operativos han pensando en secuestrar a alguna de las chicas de la nobleza de Vapula pero después de lo que ese tipo que Vapula vaporizo por intentar chantajear a la súcubo…pues algunos tienen miedo….

-Grrrr, Tsk, son unos cobardes pero ¿Qué se le puede esperar si son débiles de mente y cuerpo? Tsk, deja eso, veremos sobre esos contratos después de que nos encarguemos de Vapula y su club.

-En realidad señor, ese es el tema importante del que quería hablarle, según mis fuentes y las chicas bajo el mando de la señorita Keito, al parecer esta noticia de la ex profesora Ishigami será imprimido en periódicos por el club de periodismo a partir de mañana, las chicas afectada por el incidente han dejado claro en su interrogatorios que la nobleza de Vapula estuvo presente cuando Vapula derroto a Ishigami.

-Mmmm, oh vaya, eso sí que es una información notable. Parece que por fin encontramos la excusa para poder atacar al club de periodismo porque después de todo olvidaron avisarnos de sus acciones como también no darnos su cuota. Son merecedores de ser atacados, Tsk, parece que Morioka no aprendió el año pasado, solo porque Sun Otonashi estuvo aquí evito que de verdad fuera asesinado…-Mascullo con una sonrisa maliciosa el Yoko aunque interiormente tembló un poco al recordar a Sun otonashi, la mencionada era una chica callada, tímida, amable y tranquila que parecía que jamás dañaría a una mosca pero cuando Keito intento atacarle por sorpresa lo que ocurrió después será algo que se mantiene en misterio incluso en estos días porque Keito jura no acordarse de que sucedió en esa batalla y en como ella termino en coma por varias semanas.

Lo que significa que Sun otonashi tiene que tener un poder sumamente aterrador como para haber dejado tal daño a su subordinada más cercana. Durante ese conflicto ellos lograron derrotar al club de periodismo solo por dos razones, la primera porque tenían apoyo de algunos profesores como también que Sun otonashi no quería pelea alguna, así que aunque se regodeaban frente a Ginei Morioka la verdad su victoria es un poco falsa al final de todo. Keito miro entonces a su superior con calma calculadora.

\- Kuyou, debemos de planear en consecuencia si vamos de batalla contra Vapula y su nobleza. Aunque pueden ser cegados estos informes no podemos ser estúpidos en descartarlos, lo más razonable es tomarlo en cuenta y preparase en consecuencia.

-Si, porque podría sorprendernos, entonces tengo que encontrar una manera para negar cualquier poder de rayo de vapula. Definitivamente necesito a Vapula bajo mi mando de una manera u otra, el definitivamente será un perfecto activo para sus planes.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, señor pero ¿Por qué desea a Vapula bajo su control si al final no es mejor eliminarlo?-Pregunto con torpeza Deshi mientras Keito discretamente escucho porque al igual que la otra chica no sabía cuál era la razón del porque Kuyou deseaba a Tsukune vapula bajo su control. El Yoko guardo en silencio recordando a la oferta de un gran grupo que contactaron con él hacia unos meses atrás, no sabía más que solo tres cosas de ese grupo; eran poderosos, planeaban destruir a la raza humana y su nombre era **Fairy Tale**.

El deseaba entrar a esa organización pero le dijeron que solo podía si conseguía a seguidores de alta clase y desgraciadamente aun cuanto apreciaba a Keito y a Deshi tanto como mujeres, aliadas y subordinadas, no eran comparable a su propio poder y según se dice hay verdaderas bestias en Fairy tale por lo que no podía presentar a esas dos a los de esa organización pero Tsukune vapula…sus instinto le decían que ese sujeto era poderoso y que le causaba un sentimiento desconocido que él no podía ubicar y por ello deseaba enfrentarle y derrotarle para después convertirlo en literalmente su lame botas ¿Por qué? Porque su instinto de Yoko le gritaba que Tsukune Vapula era alguien que estaba interfiriendo con su territorio, alguien que le estaba desafiando y alguien a quien debía de derrotar. No sabía dónde salió el sentimiento pero no podía evitarlo y sabia que con lo que vendrá su enfrentamiento ocurrirá quiera o no.

-¿Kuyou?

-¿Mmm? Oh si….tengo mis razones, Deshiko, Keito….solamente tengan en mente que si tenemos a Vapula obtendremos grandes cosas y nuestro reinado en la academia será glorioso, incluso el director no podrá hacernos frente.

-Tomare esa respuesta por ahora , Kuyou, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tus ambiciones no se centran exactamente a la academia…de todas forma mientras hablamos de vapula ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Hokuto?

-¿mmmm? ¿Te refieres a ese grupo que se le ve tan junto, eh?... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, Antítesis… Sabes muy bien que nosotros no podemos ir de guerra contra ese grupo, llenos de Monstrels e híbridos pueden ser pero a diferencia de nosotros, todo y cada uno de sus miembros son guerreros que han entrenado desde que han tenido memoria para sobrevivir en este cruel mundo por lo que sería un suicidio enfrentarlos…en especial si me tocaría pelear contra Kiria y Hokuto no se si saldría vivo de ello….ellos definitivamente me da una mala sensación.

-…..No es mi culpa que nuestros subordinados sean unos imbéciles que no toman el tiempo para entrenar y mejorar.

-Son solo carne de cañón que sirven para extender nuestro control para la academia. Pero eso es lo de menos, has señalado un punto Keito, Hokuto quiere algo con Vapula y eso no puede ser para nada bueno, definitivamente actuaremos contra él y su grupo pero eso sí, cuando tengamos de nuestro lado a Vapula entonces comenzaron a preparar a mis subordinados. Una cosa es dejarlo andar con ese grupo de mestizos e híbridos pero otra cosa es intentar dañar el lugar yo soy el que manda.

-Como digas, Kuyou.

-Bien, Keito ve y contacta a la señorita Ishigami para que trabaje para nosotros, quizás ella nos pueda ser útil y de seguro querrá vengarse de quien la derroto. Deshiko, ve y avísale a los oficiales de bajo rango que mañana tendremos un evento que atender. Que cancelen cualquier cosa que hayan preparado porque no tolerare faltas. Partan…-Ordeno Kuyou finalizando la conversación, Keito y Deshi parecieron darse cuenta porque a lo siguiente salieron de la oficina del Yoko. Kuyou se quedo solo mirando algunos documentos puestos en su escritorio antes de que se detuviera y viera una fotografía enmarcada y al tomarla la estudio por unos momentos mirando a una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio con orejas de zorro en vez de orejas y una pequeña niña rubia con una cola de zorro a su espalda, Kuyou hizo una mueca de nostalgia a ver al par de mujer antes de poner la fotografía en su lugar siguiera con su trabajo. El se juro jamás regresar con su familia antes de que cumpliera su venganza contra los humanos y la santa iglesia. A diferencia de Yasaka, el no dejara su odio atrás, el cumplirá con su meta.

Y conseguir la venganza que tanto deseaba.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. El próximo capítulo será la batalla contra Kuyou y después de ello quizás venga lo de Ruby y quizás pueda aparecer Sairaorg, sobre lo de Mizore, si, se que son temas serios pero a mi vista Mizore siempre ha sido alguien de mentalidad mucho más madura que las otras chicas, a diferencia de Moka o Kurumu que solo quieren besos o abrazos, Mizore de plano desea tener un hijo con Tsukune aun sea de broma, para ella la supervivencia y futuro de su especie es un tema importante, veo que esa podría ser la razón del porque ella se uniría a la nobleza de Tsukune, cada uno de los miembros de Tsukune en este momento son como un tributo a los de la nobleza de Rias y Sona, Gin se basa su razón de unirse a la perversidad de Issei, Yukari a la de Asia ya que ambos están bien siendo como diablos porque tendría amigos, Kurumu está basada en Issei y Saji que están con sus amados que son sus reyes, Mizore tiene relación a Koneko ya que ambos son razas de youkai especiales. De todos modos espero que este capítulo no les haya molestado. Dejen comentario y el siguiente cap será hecho en estos días siguientes.**

**Toaneo07.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Diablo y Vampiro.**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece sino a su creador como igual Rosario+Vampire.**

**Ya he terminado de leer la serie completa de Rosario Vampire, el manga en especifico, tengo buenas y malas opiniones personales de la serie como todos tienen de todas serie anime o manga que vean y pues son un poco larga para explicar pero en total el fic se me hizo difícil manejarlo con el mundo de rosario Vampire, por lo tanto este fic será desde ahora clasificado semi UA debido a que para que se adapte la unión del universo DxD con el de Rosario Vampire muchas cosas tendrán que cambiar. Este fic es un Tsukune harem y posible OOC de Tsukune y algunos otros personajes. Espero que les guste el fic.**

* * *

_**Nobleza de Tsukune vapula:**_

_**Reina:**_

_**Caballeros:**_

_**Obispos:**_

_**Torres:**_

_**Peones: Kurumu Kurono. Yukari Sendo. Shirayuki Mizore. Ginei Morioka.**_

* * *

_Batalla de líderes llameantes: parte 1._

-Bueno, creo que hicimos un buen trabajo ¿no, chicos?-Pregunto Tsukune con una sonrisa suave a sus amigos/nobleza con Moka aparte mientras estaban repartiendo el primer ejemplar del club de periodismo que informaba el incidente del secuestros de la estudiantes a manos de la ahora ex profesora Ishigami. Los estudiantes se acercaban a recoger el periódico simplemente por la presencia de las chicas del club pero a más tardar no hacían nada ya que Tsukune era conocido por ser sumamente celoso de sus chicas. Ya más de diez chicos están en el hospital sufriendo de quemaduras por ataques de relámpagos. Kurumu que estaba abrazando por la espalda a Tsukune rio levemente.

-Si, nos toco dar mucho esfuerzo para hacer este primer ejemplar, Me siento tan emocionada por esto ¡yahoo!

-hehehe, estas muy animada Kurumu.

-Obviamente que lo estaría, ese tipo babosa y ese grupito de raros intentaron dañar todo nuestro trabajo duro solo por culpa de la loca pechugona, Desu, estará aliviada que no causo algún desastre.

-¡CALLATE BRUJA MAL HABLADA!

-Tsk, menos mal que les enseñamos una lección a esos perdedores, bien hecho vapula-Hablo Gin acomodándose de su asiento recordando como ese chico babosa pervertido intentando hacer una treta al club junto a unos admiradores raros de Kurumu, oh la paliza que esos tipos recibieron del todo el club de periodismo fue legendaria. Gin tenía que admitir aunque loca el método de entrenamiento de Tsukune si surtía resultados, ellos eran más fuerte físicamente e incluso Moka externa que tenia la fuerza semi-similar al de un ser humano ahora era más fuerte, no lo suficiente para hacer daño a monstruos notables pero se podía defender. Entonces observaron como Mizore se acerco a ellos con otra caja llena de periódicos y lo puso junto a los otros en la mesa. Gin asintió con una mueca divertida-…Vaya chica no te tardaste tanto ¿tan deseoso de estar con tu hombre que tomaste el camino fácil, cierto?

-Calla…perro pervertido…-Mascullo sin darle importancia Mizore mientras se dirigía hacia Tsukune , ella toco su rostro llamando su atención, dejo de lamer su piruleta y sin darle vuelta al asunto acerco su rostro hacia del diablo y le beso con suavidad y cariño sacando jaleos de los estudiantes presentes, muchos gritar exageradamente al ver el beso amoroso entre Mizore y Tsukune, claro todos excepto lo del club de periodismo armaron jaleo aunque ellos tuvieron sus propias reacciones, Yukari inflo sus mejillas pero a mas de ello no digo nada, Moka se sonrojo y sin saber porque frunció el ceño, Gin rio en voz baja divertido y Kurumu hizo una mueca de enojo antes de darte un golpe en la cabeza a Mizore quien se separo de Tsukune que se sonrojaba profundamente, al diablo hibrida miro con calma a la diabla ex-súcubo-….. ¿Acaso se te olvida que tengo también derecho?

-¡PERO NO PUEDES ANDAR POR AHÍ BESANDO A MI HOMBRE DE ESE MODO!

-Puedo porque también es mío.

-¡GGGRRR! ¡¿CON QUE CREES ESO?! ¡PUES ESPERO QUE NO TE MOLESTE QUE HAGA ESTO!-Grito con enojo Kurumu y con agilidad se planto frente a Tsukune, tomo su rostro y llevo sus labios a lo de Tsukune para besarlo con sensualidad, Tsukune se sonrojo aun mas no acostumbrado a estos gestos y más en como Kurumu presionaba su notable busto en su pecho, el tembló levemente ante el sentimiento de lujuria que aumentaba en su ser, si no se controlaba pues se iba a volver loco. Por suerte en un instante la cabeza de Kurumu fue cubierta por hielo gracias a Mizore que lamia su piruleta sin perder la calma. Kurumu ya acostumbrada a los juegos de Mizore sin demora partió el hielo en su cabeza y lanzo una mirada de furia a la diabla hibrida-¡YA VERAS, MALDITA LOCA DE LA NIEVE!

-Vete….no te tengo miedo.

-¡OH AHORA SI QUE TE MATO!-Grito con ira Kurumu como siempre perdiendo la calma ante la aptitud de calma de Mizore, Tsukune aun sonrojado no pudo más que solo abrazar de la cintura a Kurumu mientras ella gritaba y gruñía a Mizore que solo se limitaba a lamer su piruleta burlándose de Kurumu sin mostrarlo. Gin, Yukari y Moka dejaron caer la gota ante tal suceso aunque se preguntaban a su modo como Tsukune se la ingeniaba para tener tal paciencia con esto. Moka le molestaba la situación aunque entendía porque él había llegado a esto y más cuando Tsukune le explico claramente, Yukari estaba bien aunque deseaba que Moka estuviera con Tsukune y así ella tener su trió aunque seria mas una orgia con Mizore y Kurumu en la mezcla y Gin maldecía en silencio a Tsukune por su suerte como también le agradecía en haberle dado el modo en que el posiblemente pueda tener su propio harem. De hecho, el tema de lo que estos tres pensaba era en cómo sin contratiempo, Tsukune vapula ha fundado su harem.

¿Cómo sucedió esto? Pues…

**Un día y medio antes.**

_-…Si, las Evil Pieces están hecha de la sangre del diablo y parte de su energía demoniaca, esa es la razón del porque solo los diablos de sangre pura puede tener nobleza porque su sangre y energía esta estable y permite que esos componentes puedan ser trasmitidos hacia quienes serán parte de la nobleza de dicho diablo._

_-Por eso dijiste que ahora somos parte del clan Vapula ¿cierto?_

_-Yep, por eso no deben de convertirse en diablos callejeros, cuando un diablo reencarnado corta la relación con su rey la sangre demoniaca en el ser del reencarnado termina convirtiendo al diablo en especifico un monstruo, ya que no están cerca de su rey quien mantiene estable la esencia de la Evil piece en el miembro de su nobleza entonces dicha esencia causa mutaciones ¿captaron eso?... ¿Por qué no han leído el libro que les he dado?_

_-Meh, le he echado un ojo pero es un poco aburrido._

_-Yo leí la mitad, Tsukune, no pude mas porque he tenido que ver mis estudios además de ser tutora de Kurumu así que no he tenido el tiempo, Desu._

_-….ah….se me ha olvidado._

_-Y pues como Yukari ha dicho, he tenido poco tiempo, amor mío._

_-….bien, les perdono pero espero que le den empeño eso después aunque Gin ¿para qué me preguntaste sobre las Evil Pieces?_

_-Pues ósea, sé que no somos los Yokais más fuertes de todos pero ósea, somos fuertes, soy un hombre lobo, la pechugona es una súcubo—_

_-¡Hey! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarse así, perro sucio?!_

_-La acosadora es una yuki-Onna y la enana es una bruja—_

_¡POW!_

_-Vaya, has mejorado en lanzar hechizos sin varita, Yukari, buen trabajo._

_-Gracias Tsukune. A la próxima le lanzo una bañera a este perro pervertido._

_-…..si, sé que me lo merecía pero no importa, como decía, nosotros fuimos grandes monstruos y aun así nos volviste diablos con una sola pieza de peón…. ¿Es que acaso valimos poco?_

_-Ginei Morioka, no vuelvas a decir eso, todos, espero que no digan o crean eso. Ustedes valen mucho más de lo que creen. _

_-Pues bien, dinos ¿Por qué solo nos convertidos en diablo por una sola pieza?_

_-Es por mí. Les contare que yo poseo un poder único que le perteneció al clan Murmur, ese poder me permite manipular la energía de lo espiritual y otros usos, en total recuerden que les dije que las Evil Pieces son hechas de la energía y sangre de un diablo ¿cierto? Esa es la clave, dependiendo de lo poderoso que es un diablo sus piezas mostraran cuan clasificadas son, cuan resistente son y cuantas piezas mutantes hay, usualmente algunos diablos notables puede tener una pieza mutante en sus piezas pero no es común y muchos menos en mi caso._

_-¿pieza mutante? ¿Qué es eso?_

_-Una pieza que puede convertir a un diablo a alguien que en otra circunstancia valdría varias piezas, por ejemplo si trataría de convertir a un…eh ¿valquiria? Sí, eso, de gran poder y gran talento me tocaría usar como seis o siete piezas de peón pero con la pieza mutante no pierdo en piezas por solo una persona ¿ya captan?_

_-Si, supongo. Dijiste que tu caso es diferente ¿Cómo es?_

_-No es raro que haya algunos que otros que tengan dos o incluso tres piezas de mutante, Diehauser Belial se sabe que tuvo dos piezas mutantes, Sirzches Lucifer tuvo tres piezas mutantes y muchos más pero mi caso y también el de mi primo Sairaorg fue diferente, para nosotros todas nuestras piezas eran muchos más resistentes, mas fuerte, demostrando cuanto talento y poder está en nuestra sangre. Para lo que le tomaría tres o cinco piezas a otros diablos cualquiera para nosotros nos tomaría solo una pieza para convertir a alguien en un demonio. Creo que esto es posible porque en mi sangre esta mi poder Murmur que me permite interactuar con lo espiritual así que bueno, es solo una conjetura, en total ustedes no son inútiles, son fuertes y son parte de mi nobleza, nunca duden de lo valiosos que son. _

_-Oh….es bueno saberlo….-Así el propio auto respeto de Gin regreso y se acomodo en su asiento volviendo a clasificar la información del incidente de la profesora Ishigami. Yukari y Kurumu asintieron en las palabras de Tsukune, aun cuando no lo demuestren se sentían un poco inseguras de cuanto era sus potenciales, ahora sabiendo todo eso estaban más calmadas. Moka solo sonrió mientras tomaba de su jugo de tomate mezclado con sangre de Tsukune, como no era un diablo no podía hablar del asunto por lo que se mantuvo callada. Mizore simplemente se mantuvo en calma y observo la hora del reloj de la pared y le hizo un gesto a Tsukune llamando su atención._

_-Tsukune, debemos de irnos._

_-oh ¿ya son las cinco? Vaya, se me fue el tiempo. Bueno, chicos, Mizore y yo nos estamos yendo. Tendremos una cita._

_-Oh, ok Tsukune, ten cu…..espera ¡¿QUE?!-Exclamo a gritos sorprendida Kurumu llamando la atención de todos, Moka se atragantó con su jugo y tuvo que golpearse el pecho para no ahogarse, Yukari miro a Tsukune con una expresión confusa, sin saber que pensar o decir, Gin se tropezó de su asiento tomado por sorpresa. Tsukune parpadeo un poco por la sorpresa antes de que recordara algo importante y se golpeo la frente por eso._

_-Tsk, que estúpido fui, no hable contigo de esto y peor que no te has leído el libro de información._

_-¡TSUKUNE! ¡¿CUAL ES EL SIGNIFICADO DE ESTO?! ¡YO SOY TU NOVIA! ¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE VAS A SALIR A UNA CITA CON ESTA PERRA CABEZA DE HIELO?!-Grito con fuerza e ira Kurumu, fue tal que Yukari y Gin se escondieron bajo sus asientos mientras Moka que no tuvo tal suerte solo tembló ante el instinto asesino de la joven ex súcubo. Mizore solo lamio su piruleta. Tsukune hizo una mueca antes de que se moviera hacia a la aun furiosa Kurumu y sin demora la beso con fuerza, Kurumu se sorprendió y se movió para separarse del diablo pero Tsukune la abrazo y la acerco mas a él besándola con toda la pasión que él podría dar, así con un poco de forcejeo Kurumu finalmente se calmo y se fundió en el beso con Tsukune tanto a la envidia/celos/molestias de los otros presentes. Ya separándose del beso Kurumu respiraba con fuerza por la excitación pero le lanzo una mirada de molestia y enojo a Tsukune-…aun con esto no te salvas, explícate de una vez._

_-Debí de decirte esto antes, Kurumu….pero la verdad es simple; los diablos son polígamos-Respondió con seriedad Tsukune, los otros tuvieron sus propias reacciones a esa pizca de información, no era raro en realidad y no era la gran cosa, para Yukari, Gin y Moka la poligamia era muy normal en sus especies aunque los casos son muy raros, para las brujas solo ocurre cuando un brujo macho que tiene una gran cantidad de poder mágico puede tener varias mujeres ya que su propi energía se pasara a sus descendientes por lo cual no es raro que algunos brujos tengan harems llenas de mujeres humanas, el caso era más o menos similar para los hombres y vampiros donde el más fuerte tiene mayores libertades que otros, Gin y Moka de hecho vienen de una familia tipo polígama. Pero era diferente el asunto con las yuki-Onna y Súcubo._

_-¿P-polígamos?...pero, pero…. ¿Cómo…?_

_-Bueno…. ¿te sorprende tanto, Kurumu?_

_-Yo….pues no se…mi especie tiene en alta estima la importancia de la pareja pero….bueno, ha habido historias en como algunas súcubos se meten en relaciones de varias personas para estar con sus destinados pero…._

_-Ah….también me sorprendí….en mi cultura nunca ha sucedido que una yuki-Onna este en esa clase de relaciones pero leí los libros que Tsukune me dio….y entiendo que solo una relación polígama es el único camino…_

_-¿único camino? ¿A qué te refieres, acosadora helada? ¡Explícate!_

_-Quiero a Tsukune. Quiero sus bebes._

_-….._

_-…._

_-….._

_-….Vapula, bastardo de—_

_¡POW!_

_-¡AUCH! ¡MALDITA SEA, YUKARI!_

_-¡SSSHHH! ¡CALLATE!...quiero ver que sucede-Dijo en susurros Yukari mientras Tsukune se sonrojaba por las palabras contundentes de Mizore, Kurumu y Moka miraban a la chica mencionada con enojo, molestia, bochorno y celos, decir tales cosas sin vergüenza no puede ser posible. Mizore lamio su piruleta y miro con leve frialdad a Kurumu._

_-Me gusta Tsukune….siento que él es el indicado para ser un buen novio y ser el padre de mis niños así que por eso quiero hacerlo mi hombre…._

_-¡Desvergonzada! ¡P-pensando sobre n-niños! ¡¿Cómo puede p-pensar sobre ni-niños?!_

_-¿Tu no?_

_-… ¡eso es lo de menos! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que puedes intentar seducir a mi destinado?! ¡El es mío!_

_-Por eso el único camino es una relación polígama….ósea, ni que te lo estuviera quitando…._

_-¡Tu…! ¡Tsukune! ¡Explícate porque está sucediendo esto!_

_-Debí de haber hablado esto contigo antes pero parece que es mejor ahora que tarde, pero Kurumu….cariño, soy polígamo._

_-¡Se me hizo muy obvio! ¡¿Pero es que acaso no me quieres como para que te vayas la con primera chica que se te acerque?!-Tsukune frunció el ceño tanto herido, enojado y culpable ante las palabras de Kurumu pero igual muy lastimado al ver los ojos heridos de la diabla ex súcubo. Tsukune sabía que ella creía que el la estaba reemplazando o que no le importaba y eso le afectaba considerando que era básicamente el amor de su vida. Tsukune no podía dejar que ella pensara eso así que tomo las manos de Kurumu y las sobo tratándolas de calmarla, el suspiro con culpa y mirándole a los ojos hablo._

_-No, Kurumu, tu eres muy importante para mí y nunca lo dudes….pero la cosa es que debo de considerar los sentimientos de Mizore, ella es parte de mi nobleza por lo que si ella tiene sentimientos por mi debo de hacer algo al respecto sobre ello. Si, debí de haber hablado contigo de esto antes….tanto como yo te quiero también no puedo lastimar al rechazar a Mizore._

_-Pero—_

_-Pero no es solo eso sino es por decisión de Mizore, ella acepto ser la segunda mujer solo porque ella te tiene que cuenta, Kurumu, yo en realidad no tengo palabra en esto, son decisiones tanto de ellas como tuyas- Respondió Tsukune con una mueca un poco incomodo hablando de esto, Kurumu frunció el ceño un momento pero ella miro a Mizore que le miro en calma por unos momentos antes de sonreírle tímidamente, en silencio pidiéndole permiso y mostrando que ella no quería dañar la relación de Tsukune y Kurumu, sería hipócrita de su parte. Kurumu pensó por unos minutos antes de soltar un suspiro de descontento para después asentir a Tsukune._

_-…..Puedo entender…..quiero que hablemos nosotros tres solos y con seriedad pero por ahora…..creo que no tengo nada que decir más que solo que espero que esto no dañe nuestra relación, Tsukune, te quiero tanto que no me importara compartirte aunque no me gusto que no me hayas dicho esto._

_-Claro, te aseguro que te diré este tipo de cosas con calma e inmediatamente cuando debe de ser._

_-Ah….Tsukune._

_-¿Si, Mizore?_

_-Dile porque….los diablos son polígamos…..creo que ella entendería mejor._

_-…..uh…_

_-¿eh? ¿De qué habla ella, Tsukune?_

_-Tsk…..bien, te prometí decirte las cosas…en realidad es como que es una ley sobre la poligamia y peor para mí. Para decirlo sin rodeo, yo debo de tener un harem._

_-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿COMO?! ¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES?!_

_-…..El poder Murmur es un poder de un clan extinto y uno tan fuerte como los poderes del clan Bael, Argares, Belial y otros más. Para preservar mi poder se me ha dicho que debo de tener cuanto descendientes pueda, por eso se me ha ordenado que deba de tener un harem, el beneficio de esto es que sin importar que sean híbridos o lo que sea mis hijos serán clasificados como de clase altas si demuestran poder._

_-Pero….pero…. ¿Por qué te ordenan que tengas un harem? No entiendo._

_-….De verdad necesitas leer el libro, Kurumu, la reproducción entre diablos es difícil, puede tomar diez a treinta años la formación de un hijo dependiendo las circunstancias. Por eso un harem, para producir cuanto descendientes se pueda, Además no soy el único que caigo en esto, hay una razón del porque la poligamia es legal para los diablos y se anima a los jóvenes diablos a formar harems con sus noblezas._

_-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué?-Pregunto Kurumu con curiosidad, entendía que Tsukune estaba aceptando un harem porque era por obligación, a ella le molestaba esto pero aun con los problemas iniciales solamente le toaba acostumbrarse al asunto con el tiempo. Ante la pregunta de Kurumu Tsukune se dirigió al tablero del salón y con un marcador escribió varias cosas:_

_Dividió en el tablero en dos con una línea, en una parte escribió pasado y en el otro presente, en el lado de pasado dibujo siete personas, bajo a eso habían un circulo escrito en el las palabras 72 pilares, bajo este último había varios cuadros que juntos tenían escritos legiones y bajo todo en total había un gran rectángulo que tenía el titulo de ejército. En el lado de presente se dibujo solo cuatro personas, un círculo escrito 32 pilares, no había nada de legiones y un pequeño cuadrado que solamente era una cuarta parte del tamaño del rectángulo en el pasado. Le tomo tiempo a Tsukune dibujarlo pero cuando termino comenzó a hablar a sus amigos._

_-La razón del porque la poligamia es aceptada es porque estamos mal. Muy mal. Les explicare…_

_El apunto al lado que dice pasado._

_-Tengamos aquí y comenzare a explicarle un poco de historia de paso: Después del pecado de la tentación del primer ángel caído y primer híbrido dragon, __**Samael The Eater Dragon**__, hubo siete ángeles que le dieron la espalda a las enseñadas de dios de la biblia, arrancaron sus alas y absorbieron las energías oscuras de los siete pecados capitales convirtiéndose en los siete Maous, los reyes supremos de la raza de diablos._

_El apunto a las siete figuras que había dibujado anteriormente._

_-Estos eran los siguientes: __**Leviathan**__ señor de la envidia, __**Mammon**__ señor de la codicia, __**Lucifer**__ señor del orgullo, __**Asmodeo**__ señor de la lujuria, __**Beelzebub**__ señor de la gula, __**Sathanus**__ señor de la ira y __**Belphegor**__ señor de la pereza. Juntos a ellos cayeron y arrancaron sus propias alas 72 ángeles que se convertirían en diablos y ser los antecesores de los 72 pilares, cada uno teniendo solo el nombre que se convertirían en el apellido de los clanes actuales tales como Vapula, Gremory, Bael, Murmur entre muchos más, estos mismos se reproducirían con los Lilim, hijos demoníacos de la gran diosa diablo Lilith esposa de Lucifer y así nacerían los que conformarían a los que serian hoy los pilares._

_Tsukune apunto a la parte que dice legiones._

_-Cada pilar comúnmente tenia máximo unos cincuentas miembros y por cada uno de ellos tendría una legión, una legión es básicamente una fuerza privada conformada por varios diablos especializado en combates físicos y de guerrillas, la fuerza bajo el control de un pilar, básicamente soldados de élites._

_Tsukune esta vez paso a donde decía ejercito._

_-Y pueden adivinar que esto es el ejercito raso de la facción diablo, miles de millones de soldados comunes pero más fuertes que el humano mas clasificados, en solitario puede ser débil pero en grupos son capaces de destruir una ciudad y más. Así estaba conformado las fuerzas de la facción diablo que se lanzo a la gran guerra o la gran guerra bíblica contra los cielos, los ángeles caídos se unieron a la guerra después de que dios de la biblia había hecho el gran diluvio y mato a los primeros hijos de los ángeles caídos, los invencibles y aterradores Nephilims._

_-¿Por qué ellos no se unieron a los diablos en la guerra contra los cielos, Tsukune, Desu?_

_-Porque a diferencia de los siete maou originales, los ángeles caídos no arrancaron sus alas debido a su lealtad a lo que es santo y justo, solo cayeron de la gracia de dios por diferentes razones morales pero aun así seguían siendo fieles a las causas divinas, por lo tanto veían a los diablos como sus enemigos además que las dos razas tenían que compartir la misma dimensión por lo cual para obtener control del mundo infernal se batieron también a guerra._

_Entonces Tsukune apunto a la zona donde estaba inscrito presente._

_-Entonces tenemos aquí la situación actual de nuestra raza, mi nobleza y la cosa es grave, muy aterradora, compare nuestra fuerza actual con la que se tenía antes de la guerra, perdimos a nuestros siete líderes originales y hasta ahora solo se ha reemplazado cuatros, la mitad de los pilares han muerto e incluso los números de los pilares actuales es cosa de risa, la familia con mas miembro actualmente son los Phenex y su número en total junto a los padres, abuelos e hijos son en total 9, no hay ninguna legión y solo queda una cuarta parte del ejercito original y ni se cuenta el numero bajo de los diablos civiles de clase baja. En total ¿ven porque la poligamia es legal e incluso es esperada por los jóvenes diablos a cumplirla? Han pasado siglos desde la invención de las Evil Pieces y aun con todo eso, nuestros números siguen siendo bajos, imagínense si por casualidad la facción nórdica o griega o egipcia decida declarando la guerra ¿Qué crees que sobreviva?_

_Viéndolo con atención, Kurumu, Mizore, Gin, Yukari y Moka podían ver que el panorama daba miedo, de verdad sí que hubo grandes pérdidas durante la gran guerra y podían ver como los líderes de la facción diablo deseaba recuperar sus números rápidamente. Tsukune sabía bien porque se debía de tener cuidado con las otras facciones, en especial la egipcia y griega entre otras, pueden ser que aun con sus grandes pérdidas seguían siendo una facción fuerte teniendo a los súper diablos como Sirzches y Ajuka como lideres pero no son imbatibles y hay muchas maneras de hacer frente a seres de gran poder, después de todo los originales Belphegor, Mammon y Sathanus murieron al principio de la guerra por ser demasiados confiados e incluso si no son afectados los Maous actuales igual en una guerra se perderían muchas vidas inocentes. Es por ello que se espera el regreso del clan Murmur ya que estaban tan mal que el regreso de unos los pilares extinto es algo totalmente serio. Tsukune hizo un gesto a Mizore que se acerco a lo que se consideraría ahora su novio y tomo su mano izquierda mientras Tsukune tenía una mano de Kurumu con su mano derecha._

_-La ley básicamente dice que si dos o más chicas están sinceramente interesados en mi está en mi obligación cortejar ambas para que así pueda tener mas descendencias. Sé que es difícil y sé que debí de hablarles, chicas pero parece que se me olvido, lo siento si las cosas no son como deseen pero debo de cumplir con estas reglas y más si deseo cumplir mi sueño._

_-¿Tu sueño?_

_-Meh, ser un Maou, quizás ser el futuro Mammon o Sathanus, la posición Belphegor ya está asegurada, les contare mejor después…..escuchen, ustedes se conocen por un tiempo y sé que aun con los problemas pueden llevarse bien, yo tengo en mente es volverse tan fuerte y tener una gran nobleza, no ir buscando chicas como si fuera un puto, como Gin._

_-¡Oye!_

_-Pero eventualmente tendría que buscar a chicas que me acepten y que acepten esta forma de relación porque si no tendría que aceptar un matrimonio arreglado y no estoy seguro que la cosa sea sencilla. Las quiero y les aseguro que tratare de ser un mejor novio, para ambas…. ¿aceptan?_

_-…Ya di mi respuesta desde hace mucho, Tsukune._

_-….Tsk ¿Cómo puedo negarme ahora, Tsukune? Eres mi destinado, mi amor en toda la vida, será difícil pero….quizás me acostumbre….está bien, acepto esto ¡pero si metes a otras chicas entonces tendrán que verse conmigo!-Grito Kurumu mirando con un ceño fruncido a Moka y Yukari, la diabla bruja le saco la lengua y Moka se sonrojo mientras balbuceaba cualquier palabra de negación. Entonces Kurumu soltó un suspiro y abrazo a Tsukune siendo seguida por Mizore-…..esto será difícil pero…..diré de una—_

_-Ya pedí el primer turno para tener un bebe. Te gane._

_-¡AAAAHHH MALDITA SEA, MIZORE!_

**Actualidad.**

**-**¿Mmm? Esperen chicas….siento algo…-Exclamo repentinamente Tsukune llamando la atención de sus compañeros, Mizore y Kurumu se separaron de su novio para ver qué era lo que se refería. El club de periodismo observó como acercándose a ellos era todo un grupo de estudiantes mayores vestido con un uniforme negro con plateado y siendo encabezados por un hombre joven de cabello rubio largo y junto a él era una joven china de cabello rojo oscuro. Tsukune frunció el ceño de inmediato sintiendo un peligro ante tal grupo y más en como Gin maldice en voz baja. Entonces el joven rubio se adelanto y mirando directamente a Tsukune hablo.

-Buenas a todos los presentes, dejarme que me presente, soy Kuyou líder del comité de seguridad pública, he venido por un asunto que parecen que ustedes son ignorantes…..verán, nosotros somos quienes nos aseguramos que haya paz y seguridad en la academia, créeme con estudiantes que pueden comer a uno del otro hace este trabajo difícil y por ello a cambio de mantener la seguridad general para todos los estudiantes, pedimos algo a cambio.

-¿Cómo cual?

-Simple. Tributos, pagos, cuotas, llámenlo como quieran, ustedes son jóvenes, miembros del club de periodismo así que no saben lo cruel y duro que puede ser esta academia mas allá de su apariencia sencilla, si permitimos que los estudiantes hagan lo que quieran habrá caos, corrupción y por sobre todas las cosas….muertes. Muchas muertes. Por ello tenemos un control notable para todos los estudiantes y pues….es una grave violación a quienes no acatan las órdenes.

-Ya veo…..tus palabras son ciertas de un modo.

-Gracias por ver nuestra forma, Tsukune Vapula pero lastimosamente tenemos un pequeño problema aquí….verán, parece que el estúpido de Ginei Morioka no les ha dicho las reglas que ustedes debieron haber cumplido….las cuales la primera es que no han dado su cuota para seguir siendo un club y la siguiente seria—

¡BOOOOOOMMMM!

-Actuar sin informar a sus superiores-Sentencio fríamente Kuyou mientras toda una zona de destrucción era vista por los presentes después del estallido de fuego que Kuyou creó y que incinero varios de las cajas llenas de periódicos hecho por el club de Tsukune y los otros, Gin que se había movido a alta velocidad había tomado a Moka y Yukari evitando el ataque de fuego de Kuyou. Las chicas miraron sorprendidas ante el ataque de Kuyou mientras Gin y Tsukune observaban al Yoko con una expresión desafiante.

-Tu…

-No me daré de rodeo, Tsukune Vapula, ustedes han violado un acuerdo muy importante; actuar en una situación sensible sin decirnos o darnos la cuota necesaria ¡¿Quién les dio el derecho de ir dando esta clase de información a los estudiantes?! ¡¿Pretenden alterar el orden social de esta academia?! ¡¿Es eso lo que quieren?!

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Nosotros estamos informado la pura verdad!

-¡Silencio súcubo! ¡Que no tienes derecho a hablarme así! ¡¿Acaso han considerado lo que esta clase de información puede desencadenar a esta escuela?! ¡¿Qué pensaran los estudiantes sobre como uno de los suyos desafío a un maestro y se salió con la suya?! ¡¿Qué pensara una institución lleno de monstruos que desean causar caos y desastres?! ¡¿Han pensando eso?!

-¡¿Entonces que, quieres que nos hubiésemos mantenidos callados?! ¡Dejar a esas niñas inocentes a manos de Ishigami! ¡¿Estás dando a entender eso, Kuyou?!

-¡Desafían la orden jerárquica de esta institución, club de periodismo y eso puede causarle un montón de males! ¡No comprenden lo que en verdad sucede a esta escuela, su ingenuidad podría haber causado caos y como tal han insultado a mi organización y a nuestra causa! ¡Su trasgresión es no respetar sus superiores e informarnos cuáles eran sus movimientos, se han atrevido a actuar sin nuestro permiso y en cualquier momento habría recibido un tremendo castigo!

Aun con sus palabras duras y directas Kuyou se la ingeniaba para mantener una actitud serena y en control mientras Tsukune solamente fruncía el ceño mirando al Yoko a los ojos sin miedo, a su alrededor los estudiantes no tenían la misma aptitud, muchos estaban temblando ante la conversación intensa ante el diablo y el Yoko, ambos de gran poder que intentaba superarse con cada palabra. Yukari y Moka no acostumbradas a tales enfrentamientos de voluntades temblaban un poco y observaban preocupadas a su amigo/interés romántico, en cambio con Kurumu, Mizore y Gin apretaban los dientes muy tensos sintiendo que por cualquier error podría estallar una batalla campal en ese momento. Entonces repentinamente Kuyou le dio la espalda al club de periodismo dejando a la mayor parte de los mencionados confundidos.

-Bueno, puedo perdonar su ignorancia por ser simples estudiantes de primer grado pero les advierto; vuelven a desafiar al comité de seguridad publica entonces les castigaremos con puño de hierro. Quedan advertidos. Vámonos,…-Ordeno Kuyou a sus subordinados que le miraron confundidos en porque no habían atacado a los del club de periodismo pero acataron las ordenes y así el Yoko y los otros dejaron en lugar a poco tiempo. El club de periodismo en si se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Gin soltó un suspiro y tomo la ultima caja de periódicos que seguía intacta y comenzó a caminar llamando la atención de las chicas.

-Gin ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ir a quemar estos periódicos.

-Pero, pero….pero esos periódicos son el fruto de todo nuestro trabajo duro ¡no podemos quemarlo!

-¡Kurumu! ¡No seas necias, viste como ese monstruo destrozo a los otros periódico! ¡Eso no es algo que podamos combatir! Mejor nos mantenemos callados y destruyamos cualquier periódico para evitar problemas.

-¡Pero….Pero….nosotros…! ¡Nosotros trabajamos tan duro! ¡No podemos permitir que ese tipejo nos de esa clase de ordenes!

-¡Kurumu, sé que no te gusta esto pero es por nuestra seguridad, sé muy bien de lo que son capaces esos tipos, son capaces de asesinar sin culpa cuando alguien quebranta una ley! ¡Lo sé porque eso pasó a la mayor parte de mis compañeros el año pasado! ¡Así que no dejare que ustedes tengan el mismo destino! _La fuerza de vapula no será suficiente en esto y esta vez no está aqui Sun-sempai aquí para ayudar contra una batalla. Tsk, maldita sea._

-¡Tsukune! ¡Di algo!

-….Sus ojos….esos ojos me demostraron mucho….-Mascullo para sí mismo Tsukune recordando su encuentro de voluntades contra Kuyou, el recordó los ojos del Yoko y pudo descubrir un montón de cosas sobre él, pudo ver inicialmente que Kuyou le estaba retando y provocando, Tsukune de una sabia que de una manera u otra terminaría peleando contra el rubio pero había algo mas, cuando exclamo sus palabras había una gran verdad bajo todas esas señales de corrupción y opresión, Kuyou de verdad creía que de alguna forma cosas simples como un estudiante derrotando a un maestro podría causar caos a la academia, no era para menos, puede parecer inocente la academia pero personas de verdad han muerto y no se ha hecho mucho sobre ello, téngale a el por ejemplo, ha sufrido de acoso por los estudiantes y nadie ha hecho nada como igual en como él ha dejado a estudiantes a borde de la muerte y nadie ha hecho nada. En total eran monstruos, ellos se rigen solo por quienes son poderosos y son los poderosos que hacen las reglas.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Tsukune?

-hay algo sucio en todo esto, algo va a suceder. Gin, chicas desde ahora todos van a andar en grupo o en pareja, nunca solos, Gin trata de hablar con Nekonome–sensei, debemos de averiguar si hay una forma de hacer otra cosa para el club que no implica molestar al comité de seguridad pública. Kurumu….sé que esto te molesta pero por nuestra seguridad es mejor no llamar la atención.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Kurumu! ¡¿Qué es más importante, unos papeles o tus amigos?! ¡¿Cuál es?!

-…..está bien….no me gusta todo esto pero no causare algún problema.

-Vale…..pero esto no termina, de una manera algo sucederá y debemos de asegurarnos que nosotros no somos quien causemos el primer paso. Estén alertas.

* * *

**Un par de días después.**

-Tsk…..que pesadez…..pero bueno, al menos aun tengo estos ejemplares, podre guardarlos como recuerdo en mi recamara….-Mascullo en voz baja Kurumu llevando una caja llena de periódicos con la noticia de la profesora Ishigami y el secuestro de varias estudiantes, pueden ser que el club no haya decidido publicar el suceso pero eso no quiere decir que Kurumu iba a botar todos los ejemplares, se guardaría algunos como recuerdos, ella de verdad le puso mucho en ese trabajo y tirarlo literalmente a la basura le causaba mucho malestar.

Desde hace un par de días que los chicos habían estado tenso, Gin había comentando un poco sobre la batalla que su club el año pasado tuvo con la comité de seguridad pública, muchos amigos de Gin murieron o dejaron la escuela ante el acoso y batallas repentinas contra esos sujetos, al final los únicos que se mantuvieron en el club fueron una tal Sun Otonashi, Gin y un sujeto llamado Haji Miyamoto quien había dejado el club y se unió al club de karate aparentemente. Tsukune se la había pasado vigilando a todo lugar mientras salía con las chicas, el afirmo que no era la primera vez que fue acosado por un grupo grandes, después de todo hubo muchos diablos que intentaron dañarle solo por ser primo de Sairaorg y el tenia experiencia en saber si alguien le estaba siguiendo o pretendía hacerle una emboscada. En total todos lo del club estaban tensos pero trataban de tener un poco de tiempo de tranquilidad aunque se les hacía difícil a algunos como Tsukune y Gin.

-…. bueno, quizás le pueda enviar unos de estos ejemplares a mi madre, ella le encanta que haga cosas creativas…-Murmuro con una sonrisa leve Kurumu recordando a su excéntrica y diva madre, ella saco uno de los ejemplares de su caja mirando con atención y así ocultando el ceño frunció de su rostro para que nadie notar su perturbación o más bien sus seguidores no notaran que ella ya había notado que estaba siendo seguida y su instinto le estaba advirtiendo que había peligro siguiéndole. No había duda. Una batalla iba a ocurrir.

-Vaya, vaya, con que rompiendo las reglas ¿eh, súcubo estúpida?-Sonó una voz maliciosa que hizo que Kurumu diera la vuelta y observara a los lejos a una chica de cabello y ojos purpura apoyada en un arbole observándole con una expresión de diversión maliciosa pero ella no estaba sola sino era acompañada por otras tres chicas, una de cabello naranja rojizo, una joven pelinegra y una joven de cabello rubio arena y que usaba anteojos. Kurumu las reconoció de inmediato, era Keito y sus seguidoras Shijimi Chouno, Tonko Oniyama y Sumae Mizuno, chicas que eran parte de un club rival del suyo que incluso intentaron molestar a Kurumu y sus amigos pero ellos le ignoraron porque tomaron la amenaza silenciosa de Kuyou muy en serio y viendo a estas cuatros chicas le puso de los nervios a Kurumu pero entonces ella observo mejor y maldigo mentalmente al ver que ellas igual tenían un uniforme negro.

-Comité de seguridad pública, Tsukune tenía razón sobre ustedes….ustedes buscarían problemas.

-¿Problemas? Creo que te equivocas, he venido para resolver un problema con un pequeño club estúpido que no sabe quiénes son sus superiores, después de todo estoy viendo como estas rompiendo las reglas del comité de seguridad publica en tratar de ir a publicar ese periódico.

-¿Eh? Pero yo no—

-¡No importa! No quiero escuchar razones tuyas, no importa porque te has atrevido ir contra el comide de seguridad pública y eso se paga ¡CON LA MUERTE!-Grito emocionada y sádica Keito y con alta velocidad se lanzo hacia Kurumu dándole toda una patada al rostro enviando a la ex súcubo hacia una pared y que esta perdiera toda su caja llena de periódicos, Keito sonrió con malicia y abriendo su boca escupió un pegote de seda que dejo pegada a Kurumu a la pared, Keito no perdió tiempo y le propino toda una patada a Kurumu haciendo que la joven escupiera sangre ante el rompimiento de uno de sus pulmones. Keito rio mientras patas de arañas salían de su espalda y con rapidez apuñalaba repetida veces a Kurumu en puntos mortales-¡hahahaha! ¡Qué débil fue esta chica! ¡No puedo creer que con esta fuerza se atrevió a desafiar a Kuyou! ¡Inútil, inútil, inútil., inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil!

¡SLASH!

-¡LADY KEITO!-Grito con tono vacio Sumae ya en su verdadera forma siendo una mujer avispa, sus amigas Tonko y Shijimi igual estaban en sus verdadera forma siendo la joven pelinegra siendo una mujer polilla mientras Shijimi siendo una mujer mariposa. Keito sintió dolor en toda su espalda y observo como una de sus patas volaba lejos después de ser cortada, ella tomo a pecho la advertencia de sus marionetas y dio un gran salto hacia atrás aterrizando a lado de sus tres marionetas, Shijimi expulso un polvo que poco a poco curo las heridas que Keito recibió repentinamente, la Jorogumo miro hacia donde estaba Kurumu muerta y supo que sucedió algo que no se percato. Sumae con una mirada hueca se dirigió hacia Keito-….ella ha usado una ilusión.

-¿Ilusión?

¡ZAZ!

-¡UCK!-Mascullo Tonko al chocar fuerza contra una Kurumu bajo una ilusión, la monstruo polilla había interceptado el ataque de Kurumu que iba a dirección de Keito, siendo Tonko y sus amigas monstruos insectos humanoides tenían habilidades sensoriales que las hacia semi-inmunes a cualquier movimiento que afecta la percepción propia, como tal las ilusiones no surtan efecto a ellas aunque le costaba un poco. Shijimi voló hacia el cielo y expulso una onda de polvo naranja que cubrió la zona y así como si fuera un espejo la ilusión se rompió disipando la imagen de una semi-muerta Kurumu y mostrando que la diabla ex súcubo de hecho estaba intacta y que estaba lanzando ataques que Tonko le costaba mucho esquivar. Keito al ver a su presa sonrió depredadoramente.

-¡hahaha! ¡parece que tu truco no funciono, estúpida!-Exclamo Keito y concentro una gran cantidad de seda en su boca y formo una bola de hilo de seda entre sus fauces para después escupir toda una gran cantidad de hilo de araña que cubrió toda la zona atrapando tanto a Kurumu como a Tonko, la Jorogumo no le importo que su marioneta controlada este en peligro, se concentro mas en acabar con su enemigo así que ella desplego parte de sus patas de su verdadera forma en el costado de su estomago y parte de su rostro se volvió como la de una araña, con su transformación parcial Keito se lanzo hacia Kurumu con intención asesina-¡TE MATARE Y TE DEVORARE, NIÑA ESTUPIDA!

-¡**RESTRICCION!**-Grito Kurumu intentando liberarse del hilo de araña que la tenia atrapada y con sus ojos brillando lanzo su hechizo hacia Keito quien sintió como si una gran cantidad de hilos de acero la atraparan e inmovilizara sus movimientos. Kurumu como una diabla renacida recibió algunos efectos positivos de tal transformación, como tal acceso a energía demoniaca, no era mucho con ella ser un peón pero con el entrenamiento intenso de Tsukune ella fue capaz de lograr algunos movimientos poderosos, eran simples pero eficaces siendo la capacidad de ya mejorar sus capacidades naturales siendo su Allure, su capacidad de crear ilusiones y sus uñas que pueden cortar lo que sean, como tal sus poderes ilusorios son más fuertes que nunca aunque parece que habían monstruos que son capaces de ver a través de ellas y su movimiento restricción es mas simplemente crear parálisis mediante el contacto visual, tenía sus debilidades pero Keito no tenia forma de encontrarlos a tiempo mientras Kurumu usaba su siguiente ataque. Aun con hilos en casi todo su cuerpo Kurumu entendió sus dedos y grito-¡**ZARPAZOS!**

¡SSSLLAAASSH!

Ráfagas de cuchilladas gracias a las filosas uñas de Kurumu fue por todas partes cortando los hilos de seda de araña de Keito y siguió cortando mas y mas a su alrededor como una tormenta de cuchillas, Shijimi y Tonko gritaron adoloridas al sentir parte de sus alas y extremidades ser cortadas sin piedad por el ataque vicioso de Kurumu quien aprovecho y envuelta en un torbellino de movimiento se lanzo a la inmóvil Keito y corto con podía en gran parte de su cuerpo, las patas de arañas de Keito fue destrozada y gran parte del rostro de la Jorogumo fue destrozado por los zarpazos de Kurumu, cuando la diabla ex súcubo termino su ataque gimió adolorida mientras sangre caía de sus brazos, su ataque aunque poderoso era simple en realidad ya que se centra en la manipulación de energía demoniaca hacia sus uñas haciéndolas verdaderas armas cortantes y también mejorar la velocidad de sus brazos para lanzar una tormenta de rasguños a todos lados, el efecto secundario es el daño tremendo a sus brazos. Ese hechizo fue hecho exclusivamente para cortar incluso a seres de cuerpos poderosos, incluso vampiros, porque en verdad aunque ya no tenía mala voluntad a Moka aun no confiaba en su lado vampiro, si esa albina desgraciada se atreviera atacar una vez más a su amado entonces le cortaría las piernas sin culpa alguna. Mientras Kurumu observaba a sus tres oponentes caer por su ataque sus sentidos gritaron por repentino peligro pero cuando iba a actuar fue demasiado tarde

¡FZZZZZ SASSHH!

-¡AAARRGHH!-Grito adolorida Kurumu al ser apuñalada por el aguijón de Sumae, quien aprovecho el descuido de Kurumu y se había ocultado para atacarle por sorpresa. Kurumu escupió sangre de su boca mientras agarraba el gran aguijón que perforo a través de su estomago y miro sobre su hombro a Sumae que le observaba vacíamente. Repentinamente una mano apareció y apretó su cuello cortándole el aire y Kurumu en pánico observo que era de hecho Keito que estaba en su verdadera forma aunque muy mal herida y para horror completa de Kurumu sentía que su cuerpo se paralizaba mas y mas con cada segundo que pasaba, la peliazul tosió intentando aspirar aire pero Keito la tenía muy bien agarrada-¡Urk…agh….!

-¡MALDITA PERRA! ¡TE MATARE! ¡TE MATARE DESGRACIADA!-Grito poseída de ira Keito y abrió sus fauces mostrando grandes dientes llenos de veneno y acido dirigidos hacia la garganta de Kurumu quien intentaba concentrar poder demoniaco en sus uñas pero debido a que no tenía mucho tiempo de entrenamientos su nivel de energía no era tan extenso y peor con el veneno paralizante que Sumae le había dado a través de su aguijón. Kurumu no le quedo de otra más que ver como su fin se acercaba más y más….su único lamento en no poder volver a ver a Tsukune.

De improvisto una voz hablo…

-Ah…..no puedo permitir eso…**Freeze**…

¡BOOOOOMMM!

-¡AAAAARRGHH!-Grito de dolor Keito y Sumae al ser golpeadas por una gran cantidad de puños de hielos que surgieron desde el suelo y no solo eso sino grandes filosas garras de hielos atraparon sus gargantas y fueron separadas de Kurumu antes de chocar fuertemente en el suelo causando que un agujero fuera creado por el poder del choque. Entonces no solo ambas sino Shijimi y Tonko fueron encerrados en ataúdes de hielo poniendo fin a la batalla. Kurumu que cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad y observo quien fue su observador aunque ya podía suponer quien era…

-Mi-Mizore…. ¿c-como?

-….Ah, tengo que cuidarte…..si te pasara algo, Tsukune sufriría….-Respondió Mizore acercándose a Kurumu con una expresión plana aunque en sus ojos se podía ver la preocupación genuina de la diabla hibrida a su compañera. Kurumu no se sintió más agradecida con la extraña chica de la nieve, de seguro habría muerto si no fuera por su oportuna intervención. Mizore cargo a Kurumu con un poco de esfuerzo, sabía que Kurumu estaba muy malherida tanto por la puñalada como también el veneno de Sumae así que su primera prioridad es ir a la enfermería pero había algo que debía de discutir de inmediato-…..ah ¿Qué haremos con estas…..estas perras?

-….N-no po-podemos hacer….nada, Mizore…..esa perra Jorogumo….tiene a las otras controlando con….un veneno…Tsk…. ¿C-como no….me di cuenta….antes?

-Bien, avisare a la enfermera de lo que paso….pero tengo que llevarte primero….Kurumu…

-…Bien….g-gracias…. Mizore….-Con eso dicho Kurumu cayo finalmente desmayada. Mizore solo se limito ver a la chica antes de sonreír suavemente, ya no podía negarlo, tenía una debilidad por la ex súcubo y menos mal que es por eso que le hizo moverse en primer lugar y buscar a Kurumu porque si no de seguro Kurumu habría muerto. Mizore frunció el ceño viendo a Keito y las otras chicas, no sabía cómo empezó esta pelea pero sabía que Kuyou y su grupo no tomaría esto fácilmente, habrá una batalla y su deber era informarle esto de una vez a Tsukune y prepararse en consecuencia porque Mizore sabía bien que Kuyou no era un Youkai normal. Así desplegando sus alas de hielo Mizore se lanzo hacia el cielo a dirección en donde está la enfermería y teniendo un pensamiento en su mente para lo que iba a venir.

-_Una gran batalla se acerca…_

* * *

**Más tarde: base del comité de seguridad pública.**

-Entonces….Keito cayo ¿es eso lo que ibas a informar, eh, Deshiko Deshi?-Inquirió Kuyou con fría rabia, no mostraba su enojo pero todos los presentes sabían que estaba muy enojado, después de todo Kuyou siempre ha tenido una debilidad por Keito, nadie olvidaba del alboroto de Kuyou el año pasado ante la derrota de Keito contra Sun otonashi. El Yoko miro a Deshiko Deshi con frialdad y susurro algunas palabras-…Llama a Ishigami, llama a Chopper, llama a las niñas Otonashi, llama a todos quienes puedas ¡llamen a todos los que desean! ¡LLAMEN A TODOS! ¡LLAMEN A TODOS QUIEN ODIAN A TSUKUNE VAPULA Y SU GRUPO! ¡LLAMENLOS PORQUE IREMOS CONTRA VAPULA Y SU GRUPO! ¡Y DILES QUE IREMOS A LA **GUERRA**!

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Listo, aquí está un poco de interacción de la nobleza, un poco de historia diablo y tal, para aclarar que Sairaorg y Tsukune buscan ser los próximos Sathanus y Mammon, la posición Belphegor le pertenece a Roygun Belphegor descendiente del original Belphegor ya que él es un diablo de clase suprema. El nombre Sathanus es un nombre alternativo de Satanás pero siendo Maou también la traducción de Satans pensé que tal nombre no sería bueno para un Maou así que Sathanus fue escogido. Listo, Tsukune ya está armando su harem con Kurumu y Mizore en ello además de Yukari aunque no tendrá su momento sino hasta mucho. Kurumu si que dio pelea en esta capitulo aunque era corto en verdad, en el próximo tendremos el choque entre el comité de seguridad pública y el club de periodismo, se verá el poder de Kuyou y Tsukune. Les deseo a todos una feliz navidad tardía y feliz año nuevo.**

**Toaneo07.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Diablo y Vampiro.**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece sino a su creador como igual Rosario+Vampire.**

**Ya he terminado de leer la serie completa de Rosario Vampire, el manga en especifico, tengo buenas y malas opiniones personales de la serie como todos tienen de todas serie anime o manga que vean y pues son un poco larga para explicar pero en total el fic se me hizo difícil manejarlo con el mundo de rosario Vampire, por lo tanto este fic será desde ahora clasificado semi UA debido a que para que se adapte la unión del universo DxD con el de Rosario Vampire muchas cosas tendrán que cambiar. Este fic es un Tsukune harem y posible OOC de Tsukune y algunos otros personajes. Espero que les guste el fic.**

* * *

_**Nobleza de Tsukune vapula:**_

_**Reina:**_

_**Caballeros:**_

_**Obispos:**_

_**Torres:**_

_**Peones: Kurumu Kurono. Yukari Sendo. Shirayuki Mizore. Ginei Morioka.**_

* * *

_Batalla de líderes llameantes: parte 2._

Kuyou no confiaba en Hokuto, puede parecer un nerd sin espina pero Kuyou jamás se dejo engañar del sujeto, siempre sintió peligro de Hokuto y peor cuando estaba con Kiria, ese sí que era un dúo peligroso, por lo tanto cuando se entero del tal grupo Anti-tesis Kuyou sabía que terminaría yendo a la guerra contra esos dos y su grupo, Kuyou había preparado varios planes para incitar a los alumnos a pelear por él a través de puño de hierro y amenazas pero ahora era tal su ira que iba a usar sus planes para lanzar un ataque contra el club de periodismo.

Ya no tenía intención de someter a Vapula y su grupo, lo iba a matar, simple y directamente lo iba a matar, una de sus malditas perras se había atrevido a derrotar a su leal seguidora Keito y es tal su ira a esta afrenta que iba a golpear con todo. Por ello el estaba en su oficina totalmente solo sacando su espada, su arma secreta para derrotar a Tsukune y su técnica de armadura de rayo. Kuyou desplego la katana observando sus marcas moradas y rojas, observando las cicatrices irregulares en su hoja y la vibración sedienta de sangre que la espada estaba produciendo, en total era un arma anormal, un arma para la batalla.

-Un arma contra ti, Tsukune vapula.

* * *

**Un par de días después: enfermería de academia youkai.**

**-**¿Ha habido algún problema viniendo aquí, Gin?-Pregunto con seriedad Tsukune a su peón que negó con la cabeza pero se veía tenso mientras los otros le observaban con atención nerviosa. Ellos estaban en el cuarto de enfermería en donde estaba recluida Kurumu desde el ataque que sufrió de Keito y su pequeño grupito. Ya habían eliminado el veneno paralizante y curado la gran puñalada que sufrió la joven Kurono pero seguía un poco cansada por la batalla, cuando Tsukune se entero de lo que le sucedió a una de sus novias se volvió loco pero fue por las suplicas de Moka y Gin que el diablo no hizo alguna clase de locura, en total la nobleza de Tsukune, Moka y el mismo Tsukune no habían dejado aquel lugar por temor a algún ataque de Kuyou y su grupo, bueno excepto ahora que Gin partió para hablar con un colega suyo como también para saber si ha sucedido algo con el comité de seguridad pública.

-Mi amigo me ha dicho que ha escuchado cosas por ahí, reuniones extrañas y llamados repentinos de algunos miembros de otros club, no sé que está sucediendo pero algo viene y será enorme…

-Eso no ayuda que los profesores tienen una reunión de emergencia, la escuela está desierta de cualquier adulto, eso es una mala señal.

-Bueno, eso no cambia nada, los maestros no son útiles después de todo.

-Como sea, Kuyou definitivamente lanzara su ataque, debemos de prepararnos.

-¿Por qué sucedió esto de todos modos? Tsk, pensé que no sucedería nada si nos manteníamos abajo y bueno, mira a Kurumu, va y trata de ir a vender los periódicos de todos modos cuando le dijimos que sería peligroso.

-¿no escuchaste, Gin? Ella solo los iba a guardar a su cuarto y enviar quizás algunos a su madre, ella no tuvo la culpa pero aun así esa maldita perra la ataco, eso significa que de una manera u otra ellos estaban buscando problemas, no hay nada que hacer.

-Tsk, que fastidio.

-Tendremos que planificar una contra ofensiva porque…..-Tsukune se cayó repentinamente al sentir algo en sus sentidos, Yukari y Gin pareció sentirlo también porque alarmados observaron como humo purpura entraba en la rejilla de ventilación y por bajo la puerta. Tsukune rápidamente se movió y abrió las ventanas y observo como grandes monstruos de varias extremidades subían a través de la pared hacia su lugar en la enfermería. Eso significaba que…-¡Estamos bajo ataque!

-¡Mierda!-Maldigo Gin moviéndose hacia la ventana viendo tanto a esos monstruos como también a algunos estudiantes con forma voladoras dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Mizore no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacia la ventana y comenzó a disparar grandes estacas de hielos hacia los estudiantes voladores como también convertir en hielo la pared haciendo caer a los estudiantes monstruos que intentaban escalar hacia su lugar. Yukari intento un hechizo de viento para disipar el gas venenoso pero no podía.

-¡Ugh! ¡¿Quién es el culpable de esto?!

-Kukuku, ese soy yo, niñita…-Menciono una voz espeluznante y saliendo bajo la puerta era un monstruo babosa que sonrió espeluznantemente a Yukari, se trataba del acosador de Kurumu, Nagare Kano, quien reía divertido porque podría poner sus manos en Kurumu y ver en como el comité de seguridad publica hacían sufrir al bastardo de vapula-….Kukuku, pronto todos ustedes caerán y estaré muy feliz cuando tenga en mis manos a la—

-**Raiton: rugido de dragon-**Exclamo Tsukune y disparo desde su boca un gran de relámpagos hacia donde estaba Nagare evaporizando tanto al monstruo babosa como también a la mayor parte de la puerta de esa habitación de la enfermería. Tsukune hizo una mueca mientras volvía hacia la ventana-...Tsk, o Kuyou es estúpido o sus seguidores lo son porque no veo lógico en haber llamado a ese asqueroso pervertido. Meh, al menos ya no sigue existiendo ¡Gin toma a Kurumu! ¡Mizore prepara nuestra salida! ¡Yukari sostén a Moka! ¡Nos iremos ya!

-¡Si, señor!-Gritaron los tres diablos reencarnados y con rapidez hicieron lo que se le ordeno, Gin cargo a estilo nupcial a Kurumu mientras Mizore creó toda una rampa de hielo y Yukari jalaba a Moka hacia la ventana, por lo cual todos al mismo tiempo saltaron desde la ventana hacia la rampa que Mizore creó y por suerte lo hicieron porque dicho cuarto estallo por una fuerte explosión. Yukari desplego sus alas de diablos y sostuvo a Moka para evitar que ella cayera al suelo debido a la fuerza de la sorpresiva explosión, todos los jóvenes del club de periodismo cayeron en la rampa y así aterrizaron en el suelo con seguridad pero no por mucho porque después fueron rodeados por una gran cantidad de estudiantes que dejaron sueltos sus verdaderas formas. Mizore y Tsukune no perdieron el tiempo y se movieron hacia adelante para atacar.

-**Freeze.**

**-¡Raiton: mil relámpagos caídos!-**Gritaron respetivamente Tsukune y Mizore invocando sus técnicas, todo el suelo del lugar fue cubierto de hielo y grandes picas de hielo golpeo con fuerza a todos los monstruos mientras Tsukune lanzo grandes relámpagos que caían del suelo y vaporizaba a cuanto objetivo encontrara. Tsukune y sus amigos no perdieron el tiempo porque a lo siguiente comenzaron a correr hacia el bosque sin tener un objetivo fijo en mente. Mizore y Tsukune seguían atacando con sus técnicas elementales a cuantos enemigos se le cruzara por lo que por mientras corrían a través de los arboles del bosque Tsukune grito a sus amigos-¡Debemos de ir a un lugar seguro para proteger a Kurumu! ¡Iremos al campus de los estudiantes!

-¡Seria peligroso! ¡¿Por qué no vamos hacia el director para este problema?!

-¡Eso está muy lejos de aquí y además ellos no nos ayudarían! ¡Estamos por nuestra cuenta!

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Entonces cual es el plan, vapula?!

-¡Simple! ¡Venceré directamente a Kuyou!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡El no es alguien que solo puedes decir que vas a vencer!

-¡Y ustedes menos, por eso me asegurare que estén seguros en algún lado y no dudes de mi fuerza, Gin, no soy un debilucho….! ¡CUIDADO!

¡BOOOOMMM!

-¡Te tengo!-Exclamo una voz mientras los miembros del club de periodismo se recuperaban de la explosión que recibió cerca suyo de improvisto, grandes serpientes extrañas surgieron desde el polvo de la zona y atraparon a Kurumu que chillo sorprendida y todos observaron como su amiga fue atrapada por la ex profesora Ishigami, la mujer que tenía casi todo su rostro cubierto de vendas debido al potente golpe de Tsukune en su encuentro anterior, quien sonriendo sádicamente rápidamente mando sus serpientes a morder a Kurumu y lentamente la chica se convertía en piedra, Tsukune rugió de ira ante de activar su raiton no Yoroi y en un parpadeo apareció a la derecha de Ishigami con su mano en forma de karate dispuesto a cortar la cabeza de la Gorgona por atreverse a tocar a su primera novia pero Ishigami solo sonrió con mas sadismo-¡Caíste!

¡STINGGG, SCREEEECCCHHH!

-¡UGH AAAAHHHH!-Grito repentinamente Tsukune al sentir un sonido ultrasónico entrar en sus sonidos y eso fue suficiente para desestabilizar su movimiento y permitió a Ishigami moverse lejos de Tsukune, el mencionado y sus amigos observaron a tres chicas con alas pálidas en su espalda cantar hacia Tsukune y su nobleza, se trataban de las hermanas Otonashi Rin, Ren y Ran que siguieron aumentando el volumen de su ataque y que comenzó a afectar a los otros miembros del club de periodismo, Gin había caído al suelo gritando de dolor al sentir el sonido ultrasónico mientras Moka, Yukari y Mizore gemían de dolor tapándose los oídos por los efectos del canto de las Sirens. Ishigami rio con sadismo aun mas al ver esos niños en tal estado.

-¡Hahahahaha espero que disfruten de este canto mortal porque les aseguro que su sufrimiento aumentara en este instante! ¡Ataquen todos!-Ordeno al aire Ishigami y entonces cayendo de todos los lados eran toda una legión de estudiantes en sus formas monstruos, lagartos, trolls, ogros, hombres lobos, lombrices, bestias y demás criaturas inhumanas que componen de las fuerzas del comité de seguridad pública como otros estudiantes que o son chantajeados o amenazados o por voluntad propia están ahí para erradicar al club de periodismo. Ishigami siguió riendo mientras sostenía la estatua de piedra de Kurumu y usando su energía Yokai uso un hechizo de teletransportacion para aparecer en la sede del comité de seguridad pública no sin antes lanzar un comentario a todos los oyentes-¡Vayan salvajes y acaben con ellos!

-¡SI!

¡POW!

-¡HAHAHAHA FINALMENTE PODRE DERROTARTE, TSUKUNE VAPULA!-Rio con alegría Chopper Rikiishi en su forma troll lanzando golpes intensos hacia el debilitado Tsukune que lo único que podía hacer era apretar los dientes poniendo a prueba su resistencia. Tsukune invocaba como podían ataques de elemento rayos pero no eran tan fuertes como era usualmente gracias al ataque desorientador supersónico de las hermanas otonashi. El no era el único que era afectado sino que sus otros amigos sufrían golpizas de otros monstruos intentando defenderse.

-¡Urk!

-¡Hahaha por fin podre matarte, maldita bruja!-Rio con sadismo Tadashi Wanibushi, quien era el matón que molestaba a Yukari antes de que Tsukune le derrotara tanto a él como a sus dos subordinados, el estaba en su forma de hombre lagarto y apretaba el cuello de Yukari con intenciones asesinas. Gin intentaba ponerse de pie pero el ataque de las hermanas otonashi le afectaba más que los otros por lo que únicamente sufría de dolores en todo su ser, Mizore peleaba con todo intentando defenderlo a él como a Moka pero la vampiro al ver a la diabla bruja en tal predicamento salió corriendo para ayudar a Yukari lo cual hizo que Mizore la llamara a gritos.

-¡Yukari! ¡Ya voy a ayudarte!

-¡Moka, no!

¡ZAZ!

-¡KYAAA!-Grito de dolor y sorpresa Moka al sentir toda una cortada en su pecho desbaratando parte de su uniforme y observo aterrada que el causante fue Saizo Komiya que estaba en su forma Monstrel, el vándalo rio al ver a su presa y se lanzo dispuesto a atraparla y hacerla suya pero el recibió una patada de parte de Moka que si bien no fue fuerte hizo que el Monstrel retrocediera un poco pero el rio al ver como de asustada estaba Moka pero aun así estaba dispuesta a pelear.

-¡Hahahaha de eso hablo, siempre me ha gustado las chicas peleadoras, son más jugosas después de romperlas! ¡Hahaha!

-_¡Moka! ¡No! ¡Tengo que ayudarla!-_Grito con furia e impotencia Tsukune intentando ponerse de pie pero hasta para él los continuos golpes de Chopper y otros monstruos le estaba afectando y aun con el ataque de las hermanas otonashi. El gruño una vez más porque no tenía el modo de hacer algo al respecto, siniquiera podía activar el sistema que permitia a sus peones acceder a la promoción porque ese maldito ataque supersónico le tenia desorientado y afectado. Entonces la única forma de salir de esto es lanzar un ataque que podría derrotar a esas chicas Sirens por lo que la única técnica que tenia le iba a costar mucho para poder usarla y le tomaría tiempo, tiempo que sus amigos no tenían ¿Cómo podría salir de esto…? Entonces repentinamente Tsukune a través del dolor ve como tres sombras caen hacia las hermanas otonashi y fue cuando la situación se torno a su favor.

¡SLASH!

-¡KYYAAAAAHHH!-Gritaron las hermanas al ser golpeadas por otras tres chicas, Ran recibió un aguijón que la paralizo enseguida, Rin fue golpeada en su nuca enviándola a la inconsciencia y finalmente Ren fue atrapada en un movimiento de lucha impidiendo que hiciera su canto y junto a sus hermanas cayeron al suelo ruidosamente y como tal todos notaron las caídas de las hermanas otonashi como también el fin del canto supersónico. Todos observaron como los causantes de la caída de las hermanas Otonashi se hacían aparecer, eran Sumae, Tonko y Shijimi que se veían mal heridas desde el resultado de las batallas de estas con Keito contra Kurumu pero se mostraban que estaban libre de cualquier control de Keito, aun heridas y cansadas las chicas habían venido a ayudar a los del club de periodismo que de una manera habían ayudado a que ellas fueran libres.

-¡LUCHEN CHICOS!

-¡GANEN!

-¡DESTROZALOS!

¡POOOOOWWWW!

-Y obviamente yo no me quedaría atrás….-Exclamo un joven vestido de un traje de karate y de cabello corto rubio arenoso, se trataba de Haji Miyamoto que entro a la batalla al ver dado un tremendo golpe a Tadashi Wanibushi, tal fue el golpe que se escucho como se rompieron varios huesos del hombre lagarto. Haji sostuvo a Yukari con sumo cuidado y respeto, el karateka observo a su viejo amigo Gin y rio con diversión- hehehe y yo que creí que después de que Sun-sempai se había graduado tu dejarías de meterte en problemas, Gin pero bueno me pareció bien que haya pedido mi ayuda, por casi te hacen picadillo.

-Púdrete, maldito lolicon.

-Meh, como sea pulgoso, al menos hice bien en haber llegado….entonces ¿es tiempo para que vayan salvaje?-Pregunto con ironía Haji y sonrió aun mas ante el poderoso estallido relampagueante que provino hacia la zona en donde estaba Tsukune como también el aumento de aura youkai de Gin que desplego su verdadera forma y en un instante ambos jóvenes lanzaron ataques por doquier a alta velocidad, cortando y despedazando a cualquiera que se encontrara, Saizo y Chopper recibieron golpes que literalmente destrozaron sus huesos y cayeron derrotados mientras seguían corriendo por todas partes. Haji sonrió emocionado ante la vista-…Vaya, Gin se ha vuelto muchísimo más fuerte, me entere que se volvió un diablo pero nunca espere que eso le haya vuelto más fuerte, me da ganas de tener un combate contra él y mas con ese chico diablo.

-Eh…. ¿disculpe?

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede pequeña?

-¿Me podrías soltar?-Pregunto con voz plana Yukari mientras Haji la cargaba en el aire con alegría y tratándola como un niño, que en parte es, por lo que no le hacía gracias a Yukari y que sospechaba sobre como Gin apunto a este sujeto como lolicon podría tener una base de verdad. Y lo peor es que aunque sospechaba que Haji la había escuchado igual el karateka no la soltaba ¿Qué se puede decir? El tipo es un Tengu, le agradaban los niños aunque eso Yukari no lo sabe.

Por otro lado Tsukune siguió dando puños y patadas a cualquier monstruo que se encontrara pero sabía que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo ya que Kurumu estaba cautiva por lo que pensó su siguiente curso de acción y moviéndose a alta velocidad se planto frente a su nobleza y otros visitantes, el sin dudar estiro su mano hacia el colgante de Moka y lo jalo dejando suelta la verdadera forma vampírica de Moka. Toda la zona fue inundada por una gran cantidad de energía Youki y muchos monstruos presentes sabían que si antes estaban mal, ahora estaban peor, Tsukune y sus aliados se pusieron tensos ante el cambio de Moka y aun más al ver la furia asesina en la expresión de la vampírica Moka. Moka interna miro a Tsukune a los ojos antes de girar y dirigirse hacia los monstruos que retrocedían ante el aura de peligro de la mujer vampiro.

-Vete de aquí, diablo, ve por tu estúpida mujer que yo me encargo de estas malditas inmundicias que se han atrevido a atacar a sus superiores- Se limito a decir Moka interna mientras su aura se agudizaba mas demostrando que estaba a punto de ir balística contra quienes intentaron hacerle daño. Tsukune asintió serio y se acerco más a su nobleza sacando desde su bolsillo dimensional tres cartas rojas que la lanzo hacia Gin, Yukari y Mizore que la atraparon por reflejos. Haji finalmente dejo libre a Yukari sabiendo lo serio que era el momento.

-Estas cartas permite la autorización para que usen promoción. Úsenlo sabiamente y acaben con todos estos hijos de putas ¡Gin nos vamos! ¡Cuídense chicos!-Ordeno Tsukune que concentro más poder en su raiton no Yoroi y salió corriendo siendo seguido después por Gin hacia la zona donde podía detectar donde estaba Kurumu. Mizore y Yukari vieron las tarjetas así que la activaron sintiendo un aumento leve de poder y así usaron la promoción.

-¡Promoción a Obispo!

-¡Promoción a Reina!-Exclamaron Mizore y Yukari siendo la primera ahora una reina y la última siendo un obispo sintiendo el aumento de poder debido a las piezas que escogieron. Yukari con el aumento de energía mágica se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaban Sumae y las otras chicas teniendo cautivas a las hermanas Otonashi dispuesta a asegurar que las Sirens no se liberen como también curar las heridas de las tres chicas insectos. Mizore sin demora creo grandes picos de hielos que lanzo hacia el ejercito de monstruos y salió corriendo a gran velocidad junto a Haji hacia sus enemigos. Moka interna sintió a los otros dos jóvenes monstruos pero aun con su orgullo sabía bien que ella estaba superada contra esa gran cantidad de monstruo por lo que no dijo nada de la ayuda extra, en cambio concentro su poder en sus extremidades y salió corriendo a alta velocidad para comenzar la masacre.

-¡SUFRAN BASURA DE CLASE BAJA! ¡SUFRAN!

* * *

**Un momento después: base del comité de seguridad pública.**

-El está aquí…-Informo sin inmutarse Kuyou sentando en un trono escuchando la destrucción tras destrucción en otra parte de su base, sabía bien que su ataque frontal contra Tsukune y el club de periodismo no iba a funcionar, sus instinto le decían pero todos esos perdedores enviados para atacarlos fue simplemente para dividir la fuerza de Tsukune, tenía la esperanza que algunos de ellos estén muertos o en su defectos muy heridos como también esperaba que Tsukune estuviera mal herido y así poder vencerlo sin problema pero Kuyou no ha sobrevivido hasta hoy en día para creer que los mejores planes siempre surten efecto, siempre hay una variable que puede estropear cualquier cosa y escuchando como la causa de la destrucción de su base se acercaba mas y mas a su lugar demostraba que al final de todo nada va a cambiar el resultado; la batalla entre él y Tsukune vapula.

-Tsk, creí que esas niñas otonashi iban a aguantar más pero parece que no resultaron ser tan útiles, que decepción…-Mascullo para sí misma Ishigami al escuchar el caos fuera del gran salón que ella, una petrificada Kurumu, Deshiko Deshi y Kuyou, estaba usando. La ex maestra observo discretamente a Kuyou que acariciaba una katana extraña mirando al vacio con claridad esperando a sus invitados mientras Deshiko Deshi hacia algunos estiramientos tratando de despejar el nerviosismo. Ishigami decidió que este proyecto para vengarse de Tsukune vapula no iba a funcionar por lo que lentamente retrocedió hacia la pared para así estar fuera del caos que iba a suceder pronto.

¡BOOOOOOMMM!

-¡KUYOU!

-….nos volvemos a ver, Tsukune vapula…-Contesto Kuyou observando a los fieros Tsukune y Gin observándole con enojo y determinación. No había más palabra que decir que la batalla iba a ocurrir quería o no. Gin transformado en su forma monstruo gruño de ira y se lanzo hacia Kuyou dispuesto a despedazarlo pero él fue interceptado por Deshi que estaba en su forma Jiang Shi que procedió dar todo un golpe en el pecho de Gin sacándole aire y mandándolo a volar fuera de la habitación y la chica no perdió tiempo en seguir a Gin para seguir su pelea. Kuyou se levanto de su trono y apunto con su katana a Tsukune con una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro-¡Sabia que esto ocurriría, Tsukune vapula! ¡Sabia que estábamos destinados a pelear! ¡Luchemos Tsukune, luchemos de una vez por todas! ¡Y te aseguro que seré yo quien salga victorioso!

-¡Pues yo me asegurare que tu pierdas, Kuyou! ¡AAAAHH **KARATAZO**!-Grito Tsukune moviéndose a alta velocidad hacia Kuyou apareció a su aparente punto ciego y movió su brazo izquierdo en una maniobra para cortar en dos a Kuyou pero entonces en un instante Kuyou hizo su movimiento, su cuerpo semi cubierto de fuego se movió hacia Tsukune y lanzo toda una cortada con su extraña katana, Tsukune no pudo hacer nada e incluso creyó que su Raiton no Yoroi destrozaría una mera katana cualquiera.

Pero no fue así.

¡SLASSHHH!

Desde su cintura hasta el pecho, parte de su hombro y antebrazo fue cortado limpiamente por la katana de Kuyou y si no fuera por sus instinto y haberse movió hacia tras de seguro Tsukune habría sido dividido en dos pero el ataque fue tan brutal que Tsukune grito de dolor y se sorprendió por ello ya que por años ha entrenado su resistencia a niveles de locuras y ahora una katana le corto e inutilizo su brazo izquierdo. De un solo movimiento Kuyou gano una gran ventaja en la batalla. El Yoko sonrió desjuiciadamente ante la sangre en su katana y rápidamente la entero en el suelo lo cual causo que un montón de sellos chinos aparecieran en toda la superficie de la habitación y para horror de Tsukune sintió como su raiton no Yoroi desaparecía sin darle ninguna orden. Tsukune observo en shock en cómo no podía producir su técnica de combate definitiva mientras Kuyou reía a más no poder.

-¡HAHAHAHAHA SABIA QUE CAERIAS EN MI TRAMPA, TSUKUNE VAPULA! ¡QUE PREDECIBLE ERES HAHAHAHA!-Rio el Yoko con regocijo mientras Tsukune gemía sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo, se confió demasiado y había pagado el precio. Pero había una tremenda duda ¿Cómo fue posible? Su armadura de rayo era lo suficientemente fuerte para destrozar el acero…

¿Qué tenia de diferente esa katana?

El la observo bien tomando en cuenta su diseño aterrador y viejo, era obviamente una katana que ha probado la sangre muchas veces y que ha luchado en muchas batallas pero…. Pero ¿Qué….? Tsukune abrió los ojos al detectar el aura de instinto y ansia de sangre proveniente de la espada. No había duda; era una espada demoniaca pero ¿Cómo Kuyou poseía una? Tsukune pensó con rapidez, no había muchas espadas japonesas y las que había o eran espadas santas o espadas divinas pero ¿Qué espadas eran demoniacas? Tenían que ser una que ha probado la sangre por tanto tiempo que ha torcido su esencia y ahora es solo un arma hecha para matar y dejar rastro de sangre a su paso…oh no, Tsukune abrió los ojos impactados al reconocer esa espada, no quería creerlo pero si esa espera era la que creía que era entonces…Kuyou era….

El Yoko rio aun mas fuerte al detectar la realización en los ojos del diablo vapula.

-¡HAHAHA SI, TSUKUNE VAPULA, SI, DE HECHO ESTA ES LA ESPADA MAS SANGRIETA Y UNA DE LAS MAS RECONOCIDA DE TODO JAPON, ESTA ES DEFINITIVAMENTE LA ESPADA DEMONIACA **MURAMASA!**

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!-Exclamo en shock Tsukune al saber de la identidad de esa espada, era tan obvio ahora en como esa espada fue capaz de cortarle, Muramasa era una espada demoniaca creada por el constructor de espada Muramasa, la espada en si es un arma tan filosa que su concepto mismo la hace "la espada capaz de cortar lo que sea" e incluso las armas que llevan el mismo nombre de la original y primer espada Muramasa son de verdad armas capaz de cortar lo que sea como también traer desgracia a quien la usa, uno de los grandes líderes japoneses en la era antigua perdió básicamente a toda su familia simplemente por el hecho que tenía armas Muramasa como colección, desde entonces la espada Muramasa llevando el nombre de toda las Muramasa asesinas se volvió un arma demoniaca porque es una espada que solamente trae desgracia y muerte.

Con la capacidad de cortar lo que sea la espada Muramasa era incluso capaz de hacerle frente a incluso armas divinas como la lanza **Tongobiri** o la espada **Kusanagi no Tsurugi** o la **Yata no Kagami** entre muchas otras armas legendarias hasta que una espada le hizo frente y fue capaz de neutralizarla: la **Hojo Masamune**, una espada capaz de cortar lo que sea pero hecha para ser una espada santa, como tal ambas espadas se han mantenido juntas y siempre han sido esgrimidas por dos personas cercanas tanto para evitar que la maldición de traer desgracias de Muramasa afecte al usuario como también evita que la maldad de la espada demoniaca deforme a quien la maneje, a través de los siglos la influencia de Muramasa ha disminuido por lo cual ya no trae desgracias al usuario pero algunas veces puede traerle mala suerte a quien la maneje si no son fuertes o dignos. Tsukune recordó entonces que Muramasa y Hojo Masamune son espadas que le pertenecen a la facción Shinto, en especial un grupo en especifico posee esas espadas y eso son…

-La familia real de Kioto….tu poder de fuego…. ¡eres un Yoko! ¡Pero no cualquier Yoko sino uno perteneciente a los Yoko líderes de la facción youkai de Kioto!

-…..De hecho, yo soy hermano menor de la líder de Osaka, Yasaka así que si, de hecho soy parte de la familia real de Kioto…-Confeso con una mueca Kuyou sacando jadeos tanto de Tsukune como de la oculta Ishigami, Yasaka era la líder de la facción youkai de Kioto y una poderosa Yoko que ha alcanzado el estado legendario Kyuubi haciéndola una poderosa adversaria e incluso podía superar a diablos de clase suprema pero no solo eso sino que ella es la base central de las líneas de ley de Kioto, sin ella la zona de los youkais de Kioto se destruiría si ella moriría pero también ella recibe energía extra de las líneas de ley terrenales de la mencionada ciudad, que Kuyou sea el hermano menor de Yasaka le hace un adversario muy peligroso. Tsukune apretó los diente poniéndose de pie mientras su brazo izquierdo colgaba sin fuerza de su cuerpo e intentaba invocar su Raiton no Yoroi pero para su incredulidad no sucedía. Kuyou al ver eso rio con más fuerza-¡Hahahahaha te recomiendo que no pierdas el tiempo, Tsukune vapula! ¡No podrás acceder a tus poderes del elemento rayo, es inútil hahahaha!

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE, KUYOU?!

-Es simple en realidad ¿ves estos símbolos? Estos son sellos de supresión chinos hechos por mi subordinada Deshiko Deshi, estos sellos tienen la habilidad de sellar un poder del objetivo mediante la conexión con su sangre ¿Por qué crees que te corte cuando me atacaste? Tu sangre era la clave para que estos sellos funcionaran.

-¿supresión? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que hayas conseguido eso?

-Mmm Deshi proviene de una familia de cazadores y mercenarios, estos sellos sirven para quitar las habilidades especiales de sus objetivos, lo he usado desde hace mucho tiempo para subyugar a los idiotas que han tratado de hacerle frente a mi comité de seguridad pública y ahora se convirtieron en la clave de tu derrota.

-¡Tu…..! ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que alguien de la realeza de Kioto este aquí?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que hayan dejado que uno de los grandes tesoros como la espada Muramasa esté aquí contigo?!

-….Bueno, viendo que no hay prisa para tu derrota….te diré mi historia de vida….porque deseo la dominación de todos y porque mi odio a los débiles como también a los humanos….la perdida me enseño tanto….-Hablo Kuyou con voz suave y triste mientras caminaba hacia un lado mirando el vacio, Tsukune apretó los dientes pero se mantuvo en silencio, sentía curiosidad de lo que iba a escuchar. Ishigami se movía en silencio y lentitud a través de la habitación mirando a los dos jóvenes, esperando el momento para atacar aunque ella temblaba aun escuchando los sonidos de la batalla entre Ginei Morioka y Deshiko Deshi afuera de esta habitación, era tal monstruosa porque se escuchaba destrucción por todos lados afuera. Tsukune supuso por un segundo rápido que Gin uso la promoción a reina y Deshiko Deshi debía de ser en verdad un verdadero monstruo de poder. Regresando al punto Kuyou alzo la espada Muramasa y la observo con nostalgia.

Y tristeza.

-Los humanos destruyen y destruyen todo lo que tocan….son seres parásitos y arrogantes que creen que ellos son los únicos que merecen vivir en este mundo….se han vuelto necios y estúpidos tratando de imponerse contra lo que son sus superiores…..y de hecho creo que lo han hecho….. ¿Cuánto Yoko existen hoy? ¿Cuántos humanos existen hoy? Los números claramente van con los humanos y aun con tener el mundo en sus manos….aun desean ser los dueños de todos…..esos malditos seres asquerosos….

Kuyou miro su reflejo en su espada demoniaca. Repentinamente tuvo visiones de su pasado.

-Se creen tan superiores que creen que ellos tienen derecho de decidir quién o no debe de vivir. Siempre he creído que los fuertes son los únicos capaces de guiar a los débiles, esa es la naturaleza y la forma de que las cosas deben de ser pero….los humanos siempre desean atacar a lo que es superior ¿y se sorprenden porque son castigados por sus pecados?

Kuyou se vio a sí mismo como un infante. El no estaba solo. Dos mujeres de cabellos rubios, uno largo y otro corto le miraban con cariño y paz.

-Los Yoko somos seres de fuegos, zorros de fuegos que simbolizamos la astucia y la supervivencia porque el fuego es un poder que da vida pero que consume, el fuego puede quemar y matar pero puede dar vida por lo cual se necesita inteligencia, astucia para saber cómo manejarla y saber cómo lucharla….los Yoko somos representados por esas dos facetas….

Kuyou recordó su tiempo con Yasaka, la prodigio de los tres hijos del antiguo líder Kyubi de Kioto, Tamamo III, recordó el tiempo con su hermana, Yasaka la prodigio.

-Pero los humanos nos llaman bestias, nos llaman monstruos, demonios, nos llaman seres que no deberíamos de existir ¡nos llaman monstruos cuando somos dioses y superiores! ¡Qué necedad!

Kuyou recordó a Kurama, su segunda hermana mayor, la mujer más elegante y amable de todas, usuaria de la Hojo Masamune y su maestra de Kenjutsu. La persona que más quería.

-Por eso siempre han tratado de cazarnos, a todos, matarnos solo por ser diferente y porque creen que somos bestias demoniacas ¡entonces sufran por cómo nos han hecho sufrir, así que nosotros nos llamaremos youkais porque así les recordaremos que el sufrimiento que ustedes humanos sufren es por su culpa!

Kuyou recordó tiempos mejores, el aprendiendo manejar Muramasa, entrenando en sus poderes y pasando tiempo con sus amadas hermanas. El era feliz.

-…..y aun con eso, los humanos no nos dejan en paz…..entonces ellos vienen y asesinan a los nuestros sin culpa alguna. Asquerosos humanos. Y claman que su causa es justa, que están bendecidos a ese maldito dios de la biblia ¡se creen santos pero no son más que asesinos! ¡Asesinos que mataron a inocentes sin culpa alguna!

La gran batalla de Kioto. Así fue como llamaron a esa tragedia. Un malentendido sucedió cuando no debería de suceder. Sucedió una batalla. Una masacre. Una tragedia.

-Mi hermana Kurama era usuaria de la Hojo Masamune, fue una simple misión de reconocimiento en nuestras tierras, nada más que rutina pero unos….unos humanos gritaron y causaron problemas en donde no debían y entonces como siempre atacaron a lo que ellos llaman un monstruo cuando mi hermana era tan amable que no odiaba a la raza humana pero igual peleo para preservar su propia vida. Como cualquier otro.

Exorcistas que creyeron que la Hojo Masamune les pertenecía por ser una espada santa. Acusaron a Kurama de ladrona, la atacaron porque ella era una "abominación" como exclamaron. Kurama hizo lo que cualquiera haría; se defendió. Y ella sobrevivió pero hubo algunos que no aceptaron esto.

-Esos malditos humanos…..no solo comenzaron el conflicto sino que se atrevieron a hacerse la victima ¡atrevieron a seguir atacando a mi hermana! ¡Y lo peor es que fueron tan malditos que en vez de terminar el trabajo llamaron a otros para que lo hicieran en su lugar!

Llamaron a Sandalphon, uno de los diez Seraphin junto a Vasco Strada. Dos luchadores que incluso su poderosa hermana no pudo enfrentar. La batalla fue intensa que todo Kioto lo sintió como también la muerte de Kurama.

-Muchos muertos y mi hermana cayeron ante las manos de Sandalphon y Vasco Strada, ahí fue que conocí la perdida y ahí fue que Muramasa se convirtió en mi espada. Abogue, jure y deseo venganza. Pero nadie me escucho, aun con perder en la batalla la Hojo Masamune y la muerte de Kurama, nadie hizo nada al respecto, aceptaron la "sincera disculpa" de la iglesia como si nada. Todos olvidaron la caída de Kurama y siguieron con sus vidas. Excepto yo. Yo no.

El amaba a Kurama tanto que su dolor y perdida le hizo sentir tanto odio que Muramasa le cambio pero eso no le importo. El quería venganza, quería hacer sufrir a los otros como el sufrió y el juro que lo haría, así que el dejo Kioto, tiro su herencia real a la basura, le dio la espalda a su familia, a su nació y fue de guerra contra la iglesia usando solo sus poderes y su espada Muramasa pero fue superado y no tuvo de otra más que esconderse en la academia youkai esperando el momento para levantarse y tener su venganza contra Sandalphon, contra Vasco strada y por sobre toda las cosas contra la misma humanidad por quitarle alguien tan pura como su hermana Kurama.

-Y aquí estoy, lentamente construyendo a mi ejercito que me ayudara contra mi venganza, para vengar a mi hermana Kurama y hacer recordar a la humanidad cual es su lugar ¡bajo nuestro dominio!-Exclamo Kuyou con una mueca salvaje al dictar su deseo mas grande. El miro a Tsukune que le miraba intensaba mientras con parte de su camisa tapaba la hemorragia de su antebrazo izquierdo. Al verlo con atención Kuyou podía decir que algo había cambiado en la aptitud de Tsukune al escuchar sobre su historia. El observo su ojo y solo concentro pura y firme determinación. Eso llamo la atención de Kuyou. Por mientras las llamas rodeaban mas y mas a Kuyou el alzo una ceja hacia Tsukune-….parece que quieres decirme algo, vapula ¿de qué se trata?

-Te derrotare-Sentencio Tsukune con seriedad absoluta. No había vacilación, no había mentira, no había arrogancia, era pura y simple verdad para el diablo vapula. Kuyou sintió como algo cambio en el aire, como si esa declaración era algo que cambio todo, Kuyou no supo porque pero de una el accedió a su forma de batalla y libero una gran cantidad de fuego a su alrededor intentando intimidar al diablo pero Tsukune solo le miro con seriedad y certeza absoluta. Aun con un brazo inútil y parte de su pecho chorreando sangre Tsukune se puso de pie y miro a Kuyou directamente-….Te derrotare y así evitare que sigas con ese camino de autodestrucción.

-¿Autodestrucción? ¡¿De qué coños estás hablando?!

-Del camino del odio y destrucción. Pude ver un poco de bondad en toda esa tiranía y crueldad…..tu estas caminando un camino que te hará hundirte mas y mas a la oscuridad. Detendré eso derrotándote. Y lo hare.

-¡TU! ¡MALDITO DIABLO! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A SUGERIR ESO?!

-Porque yo soy el único que podrá derrotarte, Kuyou, por lo tanto yo te detendré a que sigas con tu locura.

Kuyou sintió ira. Sintió muchísima ira. El recordó las últimas palabras que Yasaka le había dicho antes de que el huyera de casa.

-_El camino que sigues es uno lleno de soledad y autodestrucción, Kuyou, espero que alguien algún día te haga ver el camino de tus errores._

-¡AAAAAAHHHH MALDITO TSUKUNE!-Grito con ira suprema Kuyou y en su estado de rabia creo toda una rueda de fuego y la apunto hacia donde estaba Kurumu petrificada y con un rugido de furia disparo hacia la chica indefensa. Tsukune ni necesitaba pensarlo porque a lo siguiente que sabia el ya se había lanzando hacia donde estaba Kurumu a alta velocidad e intercepto el ataque de Kuyou con su propio cuerpo. Afuera de la base del comité de seguridad pública toda una columna de fuego fue vista saliendo del techo de una parte. Regresando a la habitación totalmente destruida y la mayor parte de su alrededor, Kuyou respiraba con dificultad por la ira suelta y haber usado un buen ataque de su Kitsunebi, menos mal que los sellos están pegados a un campo limitado dimensional ósea que afecta a la zona y sin importa si se destruye el lugar los sellos de supresión aun contenía el poder de rayos de Tsukune. Kuyou rio levemente aunque sin saber porque se sentía hueco-…..hehehe….parece que te elimine, Tsukune vapula…

-No….no lo has hecho….-Respondió entre el humo y escombros Tsukune intacto aunque estaba muy herido ya que todo su brazo derecho estaba severamente quemado y parte de su cuerpo tenía grandes quemaduras de segundo grado, tras el era una desmayada Kurumu. A los lejos de los dos jóvenes era una herida y perturbada Ishigami que escapaba del lugar gateando adolorida sufriendo por severas quemaduras ya que el ataque de Kuyou también la había afectado. Menos mal que su lado gorgón le daba un pequeño factor de curación porque si no ya habría muerto. Tsukune bajo su brazo derecho y miro sin miedo a Kuyou-…..tendré que derrotarte, Kuyou, para detener tu locura así que prepárate que demostrare mi poder mas grande.

-¡¿TU PODER MAS GRANDE?! ¡PERO HE SELLADO TODOS TUS PODERES DE RAYO! ¡NO PUEDES TENER MAS HABILIDADES!

-Si, pero no todos mis poderes. Parece que no conoces todas mis habilidades, Kuyou….bueno, yo te mostrare… Conoce los poderes del clan Murmur, Kuyou….-Exclamo Tsukune y abriendo los ojos dejo suelto su poder Murmur. Toda la zona estallo por la gran intensidad de energía demoniaca que cubrió toda la zona. Un malherido Gin que tenia encima de su hombro a una inconsciente Deshi miro como un pilar de energía azul purpura era vista por todos. A los lejos encima de toda una montaña de estudiantes monstruos heridos Moka y sus acompañantes miraban asombrados aquello como también la gran cantidad de energía, Moka sin poderlo evitar dejo suelta una sonrisa aprobatoria. En un salón de clase Kyoko Aono noto curiosa la gran intensa cantidad de energía que surgió de repente y observo esa explosión de energía desde la ventana. Mikogami Tenmei solo se limito a sonreír misteriosamente al percibir tal cantidad de energía. En un edificio oculto Hokuto y Kiria miraron a una dirección confundidos y alertas.

Kuyou miraba en shock como entre un mar de energía de fuego espiritual surgió Tsukune, el no tenía mucho cambio visible sino que su cabello castaño se torno totalmente negro y sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro, su aura había cambiado tanto que era incluso visible y no solo eso sino que la zona era diferente, era de una tonalidad azul y Kuyou no sabía porque pero él sentía mucho escalofríos al sentir ese poder y no sabía por qué. Entonces su shock se volvió horror como su fuego corporal parecía moverse por sí solo y separarse de su cuerpo antes de volverse fuego azul espiritual. Tsukune alzo su mano derecha quemada y mostro su dedo índice en como ondas de energía azul se reunían en la punta de su dedo. El parecía sonreír con misterio y diversión.

-Mi sueño es ser Maou, Kuyou.

-¿Q-que?

-Si, bueno mi primo y yo tenemos esa meta, la posición Belphegor ya está ocupada así que solo deja la posiciones Mammon y Sathanus ¿sabias?

-¿Q-que estas h-hablando? ¡No te entiendo!

-Para ser un Maous o ser muy famosos y fuerte en el mundo infernal o derrotar a otro Maou. Idee mi raiton no Yoroi para derrotar a Falbium Asmodeo o Serafall Leviathan e idee esta técnica para derrotar a Sirzches Lucifer ¿sabes que técnica es esta, Kuyou?

-¡CALLATE TSUKUNE VAPULA! ¡MUERE!-Grito con ira Kuyou lanzándose hacia Tsukune con Muramasa a la mano, concentrando poder de su Kitsunebi lanzo todo un tajo de fuego que cortaba e incineraba todo lo que tocaba. Era un ataque perfecto pero para shock del joven Yoko el fuego de su ataque fue repentinamente absorbido por la energía del dedo índice de Tsukune y este se movió esquivando la cortada absoluta de Muramasa y en camino el se movió y puso su dedo índice en la frente de Kuyou, el Yoko no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse quieto-…T-tu….

-Esta técnica Kuyou es la manipulación de la energía espiritual en su estado más puro y se induce en la fuerza de naturaleza y tomando control de ellos, en especial el fuego ¿Por qué, Kuyou? Porque al final de todo uno debe de explicar cómo nació el… **¡FUEGO FAUSTO!**

¡BOOOOOMMMM!

-¡AAAAARRGGGG!-Grito de dolor Kuyou al sentir como la energía espiritual que los poderes Murmur de Tsukune entraban en su propia energía de fuego y quitarla, creando lo que el reconocía como fuego Fausto, fuego azul hecho del elemento fuego y la energía espiritual, un fuego capaz de dañar incluso las almas. Tsukune creó esta técnica para combatir los hechizos elementales de otros diablos y posiblemente combatir contra el poder de destrucción de Sirzches Lucifer para cuando le desafiara para convertirse en un Maou. Tsukune miraba impasible el dolor de Kuyou, Tsukune de hecho fue su peor oponente ya que todos los poderes de fuego de Kuyou son inmunes gracias a su fuego Fausto pero aun faltaba para derrotarlo.

El extendió su mano derecha hacia la desmayada Kurumu y activo un sello de teletransportacion para enviarla hacia donde estaban los otros, no lo había hecho antes porque tenía mucho en su cabeza y por sobre todo ella estaba convertida en piedra. Tsukune rápidamente esquivo un tajo de Kuyou y así siguió moviendo esquivando los ataques desesperados del Yoko mientras más la energía espiritual que Tsukune había invocado seguía absorbiendo mas del fuego de Yoko, Tsukune con calma alzo su mano derecha con su dedo índice entendido y en el centro y punta de su dedo se concentraba energía espiritual que le permitia manipular toda la energía de la zona.

-¡MUERE VAPULA, MUERE MALDITA SEA, MUERE! ¡MUERE!-Gritaba poseído Kuyou lanzando ráfagas de fuegos destructivas y tajos de Muramasa destruyendo toda la zona, el no le importo cuánto daño causo, no le importo que destruida alguno de los sellos de la zona, el no le importaba. En el fondo de su ser sabia que él había perdido pero él no podía permitirlo, no podía porque sus instintos sabían que si fallaba entonces jamás cumpliría su venganza, de una manera u otra y sobre todo se sentía tan impotente que sus poderes no surtían efectos, se sentía tan débil y sentirse débil le recordaba lo poco fuerte que fue cuando Kurama murió. Lo inútil que fue en ese momento.

-Has perdido, Kuyou….-Susurro Tsukune mirando a los ojos a Kuyou, el Yoko grito más al no aceptar esa verdad y siguió atacando más y mas como un total loco aun cuando lentamente sus movimientos se volvían más lentos y como ya no podía producir más fuego, como su energía había sido robada por la técnica oportuna de Tsukune. El diablo esquivo otro tajo de Muramasa aun cuando dejo una cortada en su mejilla, aun con su brazo derecho extendido al aire concentrando poder y más poder, el miro con pena a Kuyou en como el Yoko sucumbía a la desesperación y como no aceptaba la derrota, eso podía respetarlo Tsukune, le recordaba a él y a su primo Sairaorg. El sonrió con leve tristeza-….quizás en otro momento habríamos sido amigos….somos tercos de igual forma…pero…

-¡MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, VAPULA, MUERE, MUERE!

-…En este momento solo me toca derrotarte…-Con eso dicho Tsukune dio un gran salto hacia atrás dándose espacio lejos de Kuyou y concentro todo el poder robado en la palma de su mano derecha, una gran esfera de energía azul brillante surgió de su mano y su presencia aumento aun mas ocasionando que el lugar temblara. Kuyou con furia y terquedad se lanzo corriendo hacia Tsukune con Muramasa a la mano y concentrando todo su poder de fuego en la hoja antes de lanzar todo un tajo cortante de fuego que habría destruido un edificio y mas pero Tsukune solo miro ese ataque sin miedo y echo su brazo hacia atrás dispuesto a lanzar su ataque final, una concentración de energía espiritual y poder de fuego Fausto, así el lanzo su ataque hacia adelante-¡HAS PERDIDO, KUYOU! ¡PROBA LAS **ONDAS INFERNALES!**

¡BOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

Kuyou observo como su ataque cortante de fuego fue devorado por todo el nacimiento de un mar de llamas azules que consumió todo a su alrededor, era como si fuera una mini explosión atómica que consumía todo a su paso, Kuyou intento cortar en dos el ataque pero solo por un momento surtió efecto pero a mas allá el ataque siguió adelante erradicando lo que sea. Kuyou supo que su derrota era inminente y así como fue golpeado por el ataque infernal. Como lentamente su cuerpo era engullido por las llamas Kuyou tuvo una visión, se vio a sí mismo de niño junto a sus hermanas Yasaka y Kurama, ambas mujeres hermosas y talentosas que daban de todos en sus esfuerzos para ser las mejores, una la mejor youkai espadachín y la otra ser la mejor futura líder de Kioto, Kuyou tenía su propio sueño, ser el usuario más puro de Muramasa y hacer orgullosas a sus hermanas. El se dio cuenta que el fallo en todo eso, Kurama hubiera deseado que él habría tratado de ser feliz y tener tanto aliados como amigos mientras Yasaka no desearía que él se consumiera por la venganza, tanto tiempo que no la ha visto e incluso ni había visto a su sobrina Kuno. El vio en aquella visión a sus hermanas y lo que hubiera querido que él fuera. Kuyou sonrió amargamente mientras fue finalmente consumido por el fuego y pensó una sola cosa antes de ser consumido por la oscuridad….

-_Quisiera….intentar eso…._

Todo fue consumido por una tremenda explosión de fuego azul que destruyo parcialmente toda la base del comité de seguridad pública, por suerte parte de los monstruos que atacaron a Moka y los otros eran de hecho los prisioneros que Kuyou y su grupo tenían en su base por lo tanto no había nadie en la zona. La explosión fue vista por toda la escuela que incluso por un pequeño momento toco el mismo cielo. Todos vieron el resultado de una batalla que nadie estuvo ahí y seria muchas horas que algunos se aventurarían para saber que sucedió.

* * *

**Un par de horas después.**

-Por fin te despertarte, idiota….pensé que de verdad te moriste….-Kuyou abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras y reconocer para su sorpresa que el de hecho no estaba muerto, el ataque que recibió debería de haberle hecho cenizas pero ese no es el caso, el estaba agotado y muy herido que se sorprendía que pudiera abrir los ojos pero estaba vivo al final de todo. Kuyou con dificultad rodo la cabeza para ver quien le hablo tratándose de Tsukune, quien respiraba con dificultad y estaba muy pálido pero parecía no importarle porque sonreía divertido-….rayos, debo de haberme hecho perezoso para que este así de herido….je, no he estado así de herido desde mi última pelea contra Sairaorg y su compañero Regulus, déjame decirte que—

-¿Por qué?

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué…..no me mataste?

-…..Sabes….creo que no se.

-…eres raro…..Tsukune vapula…

-Tu mas, considerado que eres un tirano cruel que quería matarme y solo te limitas a llamarme raro, zorro loco. _Y también explica porque es un tirano, el fue parte de la realeza, obviamente este tipo fue un niño príncipe mimado….me suena a Code Geass…._

-Tu…maldito….

-…..Sabes, debería de odiarte, envíate a toda una legión de desgraciados a atacar a mis amigos, atacaste a Kurumu e intentaste matarme pero la cosa es que…. No te odio….

-¿No me odias, vapula? Definitivamente….eres un anormal…

-Creo que siento pena por ti. Has perdido a alguien que tú querías y no sabias como dejar suelta esa rabia así que puedo entender que te hayas vuelto loco y andes ahí como un imbécil.

-….Te mataría si tuviera fuerza en mis brazos.

-No podrás ir al baño solo ahora, Kuyou, así que no digas mas.

-…..te repito…. ¿Por qué me salvaste?

-Podría haberte matado, cierto….pero dije que sentí pena por ti…y sé lo que debo de hacer ahora….Kuyou, se parte de mi nobleza.

-¡¿Q-que?! ¡Estas…coff….loco….maldito idiota….! ¡¿Por qué debería de servirte?!

-Porque soy más fuerte que tu y has dicho varias veces sobre como los fuertes mandan y Blablablá así que quizás no tendrías problemas al seguir alguien más fuerte pero también….porque tu estas solo en un camino que te traerá solo sufrimiento y dolor.

-….Tu….

-….No te quitare tu venganza. Sé que en eso no puedo cambiarte. Pero lo que sí puedo hacer es sacarte de ese camino de autodestrucción de soledad y crueldad. No lo hago solo por piedad, Kuyou, lo hago por respeto porque…..me recuerdas a mi primo Sairaorg….porque yo he visto como el ayudado a los que han perdido todo y él le ha dado una razón para vivir, como también me recuerdas a mi luchando para ser tan poderoso para cumplir con sus sueños. Pero tú sigues un camino de la venganza. Un camino que solo te traerá dolor y soledad. Quiero ayudarte.

-Eres…un loco.

-A veces me dicen.

-…. ¿por qué?

-…. ¿mmm?

-¿Por qué me aceptarías…..después de que intente matarte y cause tanto daño a los otros….?

-Je, quizás para no ser hipócrita, después de todo muchos me han aceptado aun cuando las pruebas mostraban lo contrario, quizás es un modo de hacer lo mismo y darte el mismo trato. _Mis padres me aceptaron cuando no tuve el poder vapula, Sairaorg me acepto aun con tener un poder único, Moka acepto ser mi amiga siendo un diablo, los otros aceptaron ser mis miembros de nobleza, Mizore y Kurumu me aceptaron y me aman….ellos me han aceptado aun cuando no se suponía que sucediera pero sucedió y estoy tan agradecido por ello. Por ello aceptare a Kuyou para así ayudarlo a un buen camino…._

-…..jamás seré tu perro faldero….yo soy yo, yo no serviré a nadie ¿oíste?

-Por supuesto. Solo espero que luches conmigo cuando sea el momento necesario. Nada más ni nada menos.

-….gracias…..-Susurro Kuyou sintiendo que una lagrima caía de uno de sus ojos pensando que quizás, solo quizás pueda tener una oportunidad para hacer las cosas que harían orgullosas a sus amadas hermanas. Al sentir la lágrima en su rostro frunció el ceño y avergonzado miro hacia otro lado e ignoro la pequeña risita de Tsukune. Ambos estaban sentando en el fondo de un gran cráter, la mayor parte del cuerpo de Kuyou estaba quemado y el no podía sentir el dolor debido a la magnitud del daño del ataque Murmur de Tsukune mientras el joven diablo estaba muy pálido y desde su brazo caía mas y mas sangre debido a sus heridas. Ambos estaban en las últimas pero eso no impidió a Tsukune invocar una Evil piece siendo una peón tipo mutante que con dificultad suprema la dejo en el pecho de Kuyou, el recito el juramento en voz baja y así Kuyou se convirtió en parte de su nobleza. Tsukune sonrió feliz mientras caía inconsciente. Kuyou sintió el cambio de su cuerpo y solo se limito a ver el cielo pensativo-….._je…..ya supe que era ese sentimiento que tenía cuando pensaba en vapula…..creo que era obediencia….ya reconocía que él era mi superior…eso no quiere decir que el imbécil sabrá esto….o si no le golpeare en la cara…_

Así el nuevo diablo hibrido cayo desmayado. Preguntándose si al final hizo un buen trato o no.

Solo el tiempo le dirá.

* * *

**Muy a los lejos de ahí: afueras de la academia. **

**-**Maldita sea….maldita sea…..esos niños….sí que son unos monstruos-Mascullo adolorida Ishigami arrastrándose por el suelo totalmente herida debido a la secuela de la batalla entre Kuyou y Tsukune. Toda la operación había fracasado y sabia bien que ella seria cazada ya sea por la academia o por el niño vapula. Ella maldigo con fuerza, ella maldigo a Tsukune y todos quien este con él, odiaba profundamente al niño y se juro que iba a hacer pagar a Tsukune vapula por todo lo que ella ha hecho. De improvisto un pie aparece frente al rostro de Ishigami y ella totalmente asustada ve a quien le pertenece tal extremidad.

-Vaya, es una pena en realidad que Kuyou nos haya fallado y peor que se haya unido a ese niño diablo-gruño un hombre musculoso vestido de un uniforme negro con verde, el tenía el pelo largo de color blanco y su expresión era de pura fuerza y seriedad. Junto a él era una mujer de cabello negro amarrado en un moño vistiendo un vestido negro con temática de telaraña, ella pareció ignorar la presencia del hombro e inclusive de Ishigami, ella solamente se centro en ver dos pequeños tarros llenos de sangre con interés. El hombre pareció darse cuenta que la mujer no le escuchaba y le gruño mientras electricidad recorría su cuerpo-¡Maldita sea, Arachne, contesta de una puta vez! ¡Estoy cansando que sigas ignorándome!

-Cállate Raika, estoy viendo algo interesante aquí.

-¡Maldita sea, mujer! ¡Habla ya que no se qué hacer ahora que he visto la derrota de Kuyou! ¡¿Qué crees que debamos hacer ahora?!

-Tsk, que molesto eres Raijuu de pacotilla, de hecho es terrible que ya no podamos tener a Kuyou de nuestro lado e incluso pensaba dejarle el liderazgo de la tercera división para centrarme en mis experimentos pero bueno, parece que no todo resulto como deseamos….a primera vista, porque veras Raika ¿ves esto? Gracias a mis lindas arañas he recolectado una cantidad notable de sangre de Kuyou y sorprendente también del niño vapula. Yo digo que aunque no todo resulto como esperábamos igual ganamos ¿no?

-Grrrr, nunca fui bueno con el tema de las ciencias y esas mierdas pero lo que sea, espero que lady Gyokuro no nos grite por la pérdida de Kuyou de todos modos.

-Bueno, yo creo que—

-E-esperen…. ¿ustedes qu-quienes s-son?-Tartamudeo adolorida Ishigami mirando a los dos sujetos frente suyos, ambos parecieron darse cuenta de su presencia y su aura aumentaron poniendo nerviosa a Ishigami pero ella se mantuvo firme a duras penas-…. ¿Quiénes….son?

-…..Bueno, eres algo al menos en soportar nuestra presencia. Somos un grupo conocido como **Fairy tale. **

-Ustedes….vinieron por Kuyou…. ¿Por qué?

-…Arachne ¿Qué hacemos? ¿La matamos para callarla o qué?

Ishigami trago saliva asustada por aquellas palabras. Arachne pareció pensarlo antes de negar la cabeza.

-Ho. Nos podría ser útil….solo dejarme un momento….-Entonces Arachne guardo los tarros de sangre de Kuyou y Tsukune para después ponerse de rodillas frente a Ishigami, ella tomo su rostro e hizo que mirara su rostro, entonces Arachne abrió su boca mostrando una gran cantidad de dientes de araña que puso a Ishigami muy aterrorizada y mas sintiendo el aura de poder de Arachne crecer mas y mas que incluso supero al de Kuyou. Arachne entonces miro a los ojos a Ishigami-….Soy **Arachne**, la primera Jorogumo en la historia, la misma tejedora que fue maldecida por la misma Athena, la misma mujer que maneja los hilos del destino y ama de las arañas…..sabiendo quien soy ¿aun deseas saber quiénes somos en realidad?

-….S-si….Si….Si, Q-quiero….

-…Somos Fairy Tale….un grupo que buscamos la erradicación de la humanidad y desafiar a los dioses…tu, Gorgona de pacotilla **¿Deseas unírtenos?**

-Si….si, si….sí, lo deseo….lo deseo….deseo matar a humanos….deseo que todos mueran….pero…. ¿Qué pasaran con…Kuyou y….Tsukune Vapula?

-Morirán. Morirán simplemente porque queremos. Morirán por no ser verdaderos monstruos. Morirán por ser escorias a nuestros ojos. Morirán y morirán sin poderlo evitar…. ¿es eso lo que quieres escuchar, descendiente de medusa?

-Si….si….si, oh si, oh demonios si ¡OH SI HAHAHAHAHA, OH YEAH, SI HAHAHAHAHA! ¡SI!

Raika y Arachne sonrieron con malicia. Tenían un nuevo compañero a su gran causa.

Habían ganado mucho después de todo.

* * *

**En otra parte: mundo humano.**

-Los humanos sí que saben crear cosas ¿no crees, mi rey?-Pregunto una joven de cabello rubio escogido en una coleta que respondía con el nombre de Kuisha Abaddon mientras era acompañada por un joven largo y alto de cabello negro en picas que respondía con el nombre de Ladora Bune y el peón Regulus que se trataba del espíritu que estaba sellado el Sacred Gear tipo Longinus Regulus nemea. Ellos estaban con su rey encima de un edificio viendo toda una ciudad que habían llegado a ordenes de su rey, no entendía porque pero su rey estaba muy emocionado al ir a esta ciudad en especifico. Su rey que era un joven de cabello purpura corto estaba cruzado de brazos mirando la ciudad con una sonrisa ganadora.

-Yep, estar en el mundo humano me ha dado tantas ideas que deseo hacer y cumplir, he aprendido tanto…..te aseguro que cuando yo me haya convertido en un Maou mi primera orden seria… ¡que se construya un teatro donde chicas solo puedan usar minifaldas!

¡POOOWWW!

-¡SAIRAORG, JODER, NO DIGAS ESO!

-¡Oh Sairaorg, te seguiré adonde sea!-Grito Ladora abrazando una de las piernas de Sairaorg y sobarla con su rostro en señal de adoración. Sairaorg rio con fuerza ignorando el gran chichón que se gano gracias al buen golpe de Kuisha. Regulus solo se rio en silencio, estar en la nobleza de Sairaorg hacia que tuviera muy buen tiempo. Kuisha negó la cabeza aunque sonrió divertida por las payasadas de su rey y ahora realmente curiosa hablo una cuestión que deseaba saber.

-Mi rey, de verdad estoy curiosa ¿Por qué hemos venido a esta ciudad así tan de repente?

-Bueno, es simple en realidad, por dos razones, la primera razón es que desde hace días he tenido un extraño sentimiento que tendré un montón de diversión en el futuro y la segunda razón es que unos de contactos me comento de una situación en esta ciudad, que hay una bruja causando desapariciones y….-Aquí Sairaorg sonrió con desafío, una sonrisa que sus subordinados y amigos conocían a la palma de la mano, ese era la sonrisa en la cual Sairaorg sabe que lo que vendrá será un reto y aun con todo el irá directamente hacia ella sin miedo alguno, es mas la encontrara divertida porque así dará todo para superarla. Así con un juramento silencioso ante las palabras que iba a decir Sairaorg finalmente hablo-….y planeo hacerla parte de mi nobleza. Y no habrá nada que me detenga.

-Emocionado como siempre, mi rey.

-Mi señor claramente le gusta buscar nuevos aliados en los lugares más excéntricos.

-Feh, Ya no tiene ni suficiente con que se esté cogiendo a Kuisha y Coriana sino que ahora quiere buscar más chicas para coger, de verd—

¡POW!

-¡LADORA! ¡JODER! ¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS QUE CUALQUIERA VA MAL PENSAR!

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que mienten sobre como tú, Coriana y Sairaorg cogen como conejos? Pues no, ustedes cogen—

¡POW!

-¡CALLATE JODER!

Sairaorg y Regulus rieron divertidos. Definitivamente sus aventuras serán estupendas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo que lo hice así porque estaba motivado, de todas forma tuvimos de todo y Kuyou de toda la cosa se unió a la nobleza de Tsukune, Yep, planeaba esto desde el principio pero aun cuando Tsukune tenga un aliado poderoso la cosa no será simple y mas con Fairy tale que ganaron mucho más que solo obtener a Kuyou. De todos modo la batalla, la mayor parte del capítulo y tal son referencias como tributos a algunas series muy reconocidas como Bleach, caballeros del zodiaco The Lost Canvas, Soul eater, Dragon Ball Z, Code Geass, Full metal Alchemist e incluso el final de la gran batalla entre Naruto y Sasuke en el manga, si, sé que muchos dirían;**

"**¿wtf? ¿Por qué hiciste que Kuyou se uniera a Tsukune?" **

**Bueno Kuyou es más un tributo a vegeta quien tuvo una gran batalla contra Goku y después de su derrota el lentamente, bueno, no mucho al principio pero eventualmente él se convertirá en un buen chico y después en un héroe cuando él se suicida para intentar derrotar a Majin Buu. Sobre los poderes Murmur de Tsukune, si, esa era la clave de este fic, este fic nació de la idea de Tsukune con los poderes del Yondaime Raikage y de Manigoldo de Cáncer, ambos los cuales son Badass. Como sea en el siguiente capítulo tendremos la consecuencia de la gran pequeña guerra entre el comité de seguridad pública contra el club de periodismo, se verá porque la acción de Tsukune aceptando en su nobleza a Kuyou fue correcta, algunas mas consecuencias y después de eso la saga de Ruby y Yukata. Y si, Sairaorg tendrá su propio harem y si, Ladora será maestro del arte sutil de tirar bromas inapropiadas, el me cae bien y todo eso. De todas formas gracias a todos por leer este fic y espero que todos tengan un buen año y esas cosas, Hahahahaha, dejen comentario….en serio.**

**Toaneo07.**


End file.
